Jam Sessions
by Diva In The House
Summary: House/OMC. House meets a legendary guitar player, and the two connect over more than just music. Pre-slash leading to explicit slash, drug references.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, back with another story. Been working on this one for a while, then got impatient and decided to start posting. I don't own the House characters, just Johnny Rocket and all the other O/Cs that show up.**

# # #

"Wilson, will you come on?" House huffed impatiently as he pushed through the crowd in the small club. "We'll never find a seat at this rate."

"Right behind you, House." Wilson answered, weaving through the crowd behind House. "I can't believe all these people showed up to watch some washed up rock star."

"Johnny Rocket is one of the most underrated guitar players of all time." House told him, finding a table and plopping down in one of the chairs. "He would have been right up there with Hendrix and Clapton if someone had known how to sell him."

The waitress showed up to take their drink orders, a bourbon for House and a beer for Wilson. No sooner had she reappeared with their drinks than the lights started to go down.

A mournful wail came from the direction of the stage, and a spotlight suddenly shone on a lone guitarist. He was tall and lean, his long fingers dancing easily over the fretboard, pouring his soul into the song he was playing. His blond bangs hung in his eyes, obscuring them from view.

If there was a heaven, House was pretty sure it would be something like this. A smoky club, a wailing guitar, and a strong drink. He could think of no better way to spend a Friday night. The fact that this guy was one of the all time greats was a bonus.

"He _is _good." Wilson leaned over and whispered, breaking into the bubble House had built around himself.

"Ssh." House scowled, once again losing himself in the music that flowed from this man's fingertips.

The rest of the set was damn near magical, and House remembered how much he loved the experience of live music. He checked the inside of his coat pocket for the CD he had tucked in just before leaving the apartment. Normally House didn't do the obsessive fan thing, but he knew this was a rare opportunity to catch Johnny Rocket, and he didn't want to miss his chance at an autograph, if the man hung around long enough.

The second set started, a quieter acoustic set this time. It was no less amazing, as Johnny was able to showcase his precision that was sometimes lost on the electric.

Every note was crisp, clean, precise, dazzling, and House was almost jealous of the man's ability to switch gears so easily. He moved from rock to original material to blues with equal ease, and House was sure he enjoyed this set more than the first.

The crowd seemed to agree, and when Johnny closed his set, they rose to their feet, insisting on an encore. After a couple of minutes, it was clear none was forthcoming, and the lights came up as the club started to clear out.

"Ready whenever you are." Wilson told him as he rose from his chair and started to put on his coat.

"In a minute." House scanned the stage area for any sign of the guitarist. Soon he spotted the man near the back, where he was packing up his instruments.

"House, you're not…really?" Wilson sounded a bit appalled.

House ignored his friend and continued toward the stage, clearing his throat loudly.

Johnny turned around, a resigned expression crossing his rough face. "Show's over." He told House in a distinctive Texas twang. "I don't do encores."

"I know." House responded, limping around the stage until he was closer to Johnny.

Johnny spotted the CD case, fixing it with a frown. "Don't usually do autographs, either."

"Not even for an old cripple?"

"House, let it go." Wilson was suddenly beside him. "The guy obviously doesn't want to be bothered."

Johnny finished packing his guitar and hopped down from the stage, holding out his hand to House. House was a tall man, but Johnny easily had a couple of inches on him, and the way he was studying House unnerved him. "Will you quit harassing me if I sign the damn thing?"

"It's possible." House answered, suddenly feeling awkward.

Johnny held out his hand, and House handed him the CD case. A slow grin spread over Johnny's weathered features as he looked it over. "Not many folks have this one."

"Only one thousand copies were made." House replied.

"Bet you paid a hell of a lot for it." Johnny continued giving House the once over as he dug a pen out of his jeans pocket.

"Bet I didn't." House snapped. "Bought it when it first came out, back when you toured with Stevie Ray Vaughn."

"Is that right?" Johnny signed the CD cover and handed it back to House. He seemed to notice something, and he took hold of House's hand. "You've got some tough fingers there, friend. Do you play?"

"I've been known to." House could barely believe he was standing there, having a casual conversation with this man.

Johnny nodded, that slight smile never leaving his face as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I might be hanging out here for a while. You up for a jam session?"

House nearly passed out from shock, although he never would have let it show. The idea of jamming with Johnny Rocket was almost more than he could stand. He jerked a thumb at Wilson. "Kind of got a friend with me…we've got a hotel reservation." He cursed himself for his sudden case of verbal diarrhea.

"Leave the address." Johnny glanced over at Wilson, seeming to notice him for the first time. "Don't worry, man, I'll make sure your friend makes it back in one piece."

"House, are you sure about this?" Wilson sounded skeptical.

House huffed and gave Wilson a withering look before glancing back at Johnny. "Give us a minute."

The two men moved away from the stage, and Wilson once again spoke up. "House, what the hell are you doing? We're in a strange city, and you don't know anything about this guy."

"I know that he's a legend, and he wants to jam with _me_." House argued. "How many chances am I ever going to get to do something like that? That's right, _none_."

Wilson let out a short sigh, followed by a frown. "Fine, but if I read about you in the _New York Post_ tomorrow because you got murdered by this guy…"

"I won't be around for you to lecture anyway." House dismissed him irritably.

Wilson shook his head. "I don't have to tell you that this is a phenomenally stupid idea, right?"

"Nope." House answered, barely able to suppress the child like excitement that coursed through him.

"Good. Glad we cleared that up." Wilson pulled the business card containing the hotel's address and phone number out of his wallet and handed it to House. "Seriously, House. Be careful."

"I'll be hanging out here playing music." House rolled his eyes at his friend's concern. "What kind of shenanigans can I possibly get into?"

They parted ways, and House returned to the stage where Johnny was sitting, his long legs splayed out, where he had apparently been watching the whole exchange with great interest. "What's up with your man?" He asked House with a smirk. "He think you're going to screw around on him?"

"What?!" House was surprised by the question. "Oh. No. It's not like that. He's my best friend, that's all. He just…goes overboard sometimes."

"Don't make no difference to me, brother." Johnny told him as he climbed back up onto the stage, flipping the clasps open on two guitar cases. "I'm not too fussy myself, if you know what I mean."

House was baffled. Obviously he had failed to pick up whatever Johnny had put down. "I thought you just wanted to jam."

"I do." Johnny smoothed his hands over one of the guitars before pulling it out of the case. "But if I get more out of the deal, that's okay with me."

This was getting more interesting by the minute. "No promises."

"I don't recall making any." Johnny grinned at him and blew his bangs out of his eyes. "You gonna to grab a guitar or what?"

"Don't you think we should at least be on a first name basis before I start pawing your instruments?" House still wasn't sure he didn't want to bail out now, before things got too strange.

Johnny shrugged as he tuned up. "You already know my name. What's yours?"

"House."

"Good to meet you, House." Johnny came out to the edge of the stage and bent down to shake House's hand. His grip was firm, his hand rough and warm. "Now get your ass up here and grab a guitar. Let's see what you can do."

House took the few steps up to the stage and limped over to the other open guitar case. He let out a low whistle when he saw what was inside.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Johnny beamed as he played a few chords.

House was speechless as he carefully lifted the guitar out of its case and attached the strap before slowly pushing himself to his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was wreck the thing. He'd kill someone if they did that to his instruments.

He tuned up and played a few chords of his own, thrilling to the rich sound of the instrument. Soon he and Johnny were playing some call-and-response riffs, almost matching each other until Johnny lost him on some ridiculously long, seamless riff that ended in a mournful, bluesy wail, almost like the one he had opened the show with.

Johnny let out a satisfied sigh at the result as the notes faded away. "That's the shit, there." He met House's eyes with his own. "You're damn good. You do this for a living?"

"Nope." House answered, shifting his weight off his bad leg.

"Well, you damn well could have." Johnny's eyes shifted to House's leg. "You need to sit, man?"

House nodded mutely, and Johnny dragged over a stool from the center of the stage. "That thing looks like it hurts like a bitch. What happened?"

"Old injury." House told him. He didn't feel the need to tell the whole story.

"Sorry to hear it." Johnny played a few random chords before moving into one of his original songs, belting it out in a growling baritone that was almost one with the soulful guitar riffs.

House sat on the stool, holding the guitar and listening to Johnny. He almost didn't give a damn what might happen at the end of the night. Right now, he was thoroughly enjoying the private show.

Johnny finished the song, smiling slightly when he spotted House watching him. "You know what I love most about doing music?"

"What?" House was startled out of his thoughts, suddenly vaguely uncomfortable.

"Meeting the real fans." Johnny told him. "Not just the ones who buy your latest CD or download your latest hit because they heard you on the radio. I'm talking about the real fans…the ones who are in it for the love of the music, whether it's popular or not." He started hard at House. "Fans like you."

House shifted awkwardly, not sure what was happening. Johnny didn't seem to notice his discomfort, simply continuing to talk. "Once in a while, you meet fans that you really connect with. Just…you know, regular people, people who aren't in the business." He glanced away, staring at the floor. "Folks like that are pretty rare."

"Gotta kick you out, Rocket." A male voice carried out across the small club. "Wife's gonna start bitching if I come in at dawn again."

"I hear you, Fred." Johnny started packing up his guitar. "Okay if I leave the girls in your office for the night?"

Fred waved a hand to indicate agreement, and Johnny soon had his guitar placed gently in its case. House reluctantly undid the neck strap and did the same, running his hand over the instrument with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Johnny laughed at House. "I feel the same way every time I put the girls away. It's like tucking in your kids for the night."

"Wouldn't know." House answered carefully, still suspicious of Johnny's motives.

"Me either." Johnny's face seemed to fall a little before he quickly recovered. "Hey, there's this after hours club not too far from here, if you're interested."

"I…don't really do the dance club thing." House waved his cane around.

"No, man." Johnny laughed and shook his head. "It's a music club. Some of the best live music in New York goes down there. You in?"

House thought about it for a moment before nodding his head firmly. "Sure."

"Cool." Johnny grinned with child-like joy. "Let me put my girls to bed and we'll catch a cab."

House stood on the stage after Johnny left, barely believing his luck. Not only did he get to jam with one of his favorite guitar players, but now he was going to hang out with him.

He allowed the thrill to wash over him. This was going to be one hell of a night.

# # #

**And now I hand it over to you. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Giving you all a two-fer today. :) As usual, I don't own the incredibly sexy House, just the O/Cs.**

# # #

The cab ride to the club was uneventful and mercifully short, and the two men soon arrived at an unremarkable building in what appeared to be a sketchy area of the city.

Johnny tapped on the window that separated them from the driver. "Drop us here, man." He shoved several bills into the driver's hand. "Thanks."

He easily slid out of the cab, waiting for House to follow with a slightly concerned expression. "Club's down in the basement of this building. You okay with a few stairs?"

"I'll make it." House answered. "Might take me a little longer, that's all."

"Take your time." Johnny shrugged. "Show probably hasn't even started yet."

House followed Johnny down a few stairs, and he could already hear a rough, soulful voice and a full band. "Sounds like the party's already started."

"Yeah…" A wide smile crossed Johnny's rough face as they approached the door. He nodded briefly at the man that was guarding the door. "Hey, Duke."

Duke nodded in response, frowning suspiciously at House. "Is he cool?"

Johnny turned to glance at House before turning back to Duke. "Yeah, man, he's cool. He's with me."

Duke fixed House with a glare before stepping aside to let them into the club. The place was smaller than where Johnny had played earlier, and a hell of a lot more crowded, smoky, and noisy.

House changed his mind on his earlier assertion. _This_, he decided, was heaven on earth. He kept his eyes on Johnny, thankful that he was taller than House. It made it a lot easier to track him through this dark club. As thrilling as it was to be here, House didn't want to get left behind. He'd never hear the end of it from Wilson.

"You alright back there, man?" Johnny hollered over the din.

"Fine." House hollered back.

"Just stick with me." Johnny told him. "Gonna find us a decent seat."

Johnny found them a table near the front where two other men were already seated, greeting them as if he knew them well. "Have a seat, man."

House eased himself into a chair, soon losing himself in the music. It was a heavy sound, the drums in the forefront, with growling guitars over the top. A tiny black girl fronted the band, her voice soaring over the instruments, almost an instrument in its own right. It was impressive, to say the least.

"What's your poison?" Johnny's voice in his ear completely caught him off guard.

"Uh…bourbon."

Johnny nodded and clapped House on the shoulder, turning to the waitress that had suddenly appeared. "The usual for me, and a bourbon for my friend here."

The waitress soon reappeared with their drinks, a bourbon for House and a bottle of water for Johnny. House was vaguely amused, and it must have shown on his face, because Johnny rolled his eyes as he took a long drink.

"Yeah, I know. Don't exactly fit with the image, does it?" Johnny chuckled a little. "The booze was killin' me, man. Had to give it up."

House nodded in understanding. His own Vicodin addiction had damn near cost him his rational mind. That was as good as death for him.

The music ended, and the lights came up for the set break. "Guess I'll introduce you, man." Johnny gestured to the two men that sat at the table with them. "This is Rex Harper. He's produced a bunch of my albums. This other guy's Calvin Reed. He and I are starting our own label." He turned to Rex and Calvin. "Guys, this is House. Met him at my gig tonight. He plays a mean guitar."

House shook hands with the other two men, taking a long drink of his bourbon and gesturing toward the stage. "So who's playing?"

"Bella Carter and Criminal Intent." Johnny answered. "Calvin and I are trying to get them to sign to our label. They're something special."

"They're damn good." House agreed. "Little chick with a big voice. She ought to be pretty easy to market."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, and she's got the big attitude to go with that big voice. She don't take shit off of anyone."

House smirked behind his bourbon. "My kind of girl."

Johnny snorted, nearly choking on his water. "Too bad she's not into guys."

House rolled his eyes and drained his bourbon. "Maybe she's not picky, either."

Johnny merely laughed in response. "Good one, man. You want another drink?"

"You're not going to get anywhere by liquoring me up." House snapped sarcastically.

"Wasn't trying to." Johnny answered casually, signaling for the waitress. "Just wanna make sure you have a good time."

House debated internally before nodding. "What the hell? One more."

The waitress brought their drinks, and the lights went down for the second set. House could hear Johnny and the other two men chatting behind him as the music cranked up, but he was too distracted by what was happening on stage to tune in to the conversation behind him.

After the set ended, House felt someone lightly slap him in the shoulder. "We're gonna hang out in the back room for a while." Johnny told him. "Come with?"

House was nothing if not intrigued. He nodded and rose to follow Johnny and the other two men to a closed door at the back of the club.

The door swung open to reveal Bella and members of her band. She greeted the new arrivals with a wide smile, her dark face seeming to light up when she spotted Johnny. "Rocket! You made it!" She glanced around Johnny to look at House. "And you brought company."

"Sure did, girl." Johnny answered, crossing the room and bending down to embrace the young woman. "Y'all blew it out tonight."

"Thanks." Bella returned the hug, still giving House a curious once over. "You going to introduce your friend?"

Johnny laughed and released Bella, rubbing her lightly across her shoulders and gesturing toward House. "This is House. Met him after my gig tonight. He's one hell of a guitar player."

"No first name?" Bella regarded House skeptically as she held out her hand.

"I have one." House answered, taking the hand she offered. The girl had a surprisingly firm grip for her size, and House was a little taken aback. "I just don't usually go by it."

Bella shrugged casually. "Cool by me." She released his hand and turned to return to her chair, jerking her head to invite House to join her.

House eased himself into the chair next to her, and Bella casually pulled a joint out of her shirt pocket, firing it up and taking a hit before offering it to House.

Bella seemed to observe him as he took a long drag, her eyes crinkling in amusement when he nearly choked on the smoke that traveled into his lungs. "Don't tell me this is your first time."

"Been a while." House answered, still coughing while he handed back the joint. A large hand swooped down and took it out of his hand before Bella could take it back, and House glanced up to see Johnny take a long drag, closing his eyes as he held in the smoke before slowly exhaling with a slight smile.

"Good shit, Bella." Johnny intoned. "Hope you weren't trying to keep it from me."

"Yeah, right." Bella snorted. "You can smell a joint from a mile away…before anyone lights it up."

Johnny let out a low chuckle and handed the joint back to Bella. "Back in a minute." He glanced down at House. "Y'all had better save me some."

"Don't worry, Rocket." Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "We've got plenty to go around." She shook her head as the man left the room, taking another hit and passing it back to House. "So…Rocket said you play guitar?"

"Just as a hobby." House told her, taking a smaller hit than before.

"You must be pretty damn good if Rocket's talking you up." Bella studied him carefully.

"I don't know about that." House shrugged. "We had a good jam session after his show. Sure as hell didn't expect that."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "A jam session?"

"Yeah." House was a little puzzled, the weed beginning to have its effect on him. "Right there on the stage."

Bella barely suppressed a snicker, and it dawned on House that her thoughts were going in a completely different direction. Finally she shook her head, flicking the ash off the end before taking a short hit. "Sorry…I guess you're being literal." She blew out the smoke before continuing. "Usually, when Rocket does a 'jam session'…"

"Yeah, I think I get it." House huffed and shifted in his chair, thumping his cane against the floor.

"Hey, it's all good." Bella answered casually. "He obviously likes you, or he wouldn't have bothered to drag you here."

"I take it I'm not the first one he's picked up after a show."

Bella smiled widely. "Far from it." She tilted her head at him. "You're the first one in a long time that's he's brought to the back room, though. You must be something special."

"You telling all my business again, girl?" Johnny's voice cut into their conversation, and he turned a chair around and straddled it, passing bottles of water to Bella and House.

"Just bringing the new guy up to speed." Bella answered as she took the bottle, opening it and draining half of it in one shot. "Figured if he's going to hang around, he might as well know the rules of the game."

She rose from her chair, passing the still burning joint, along with another full one to Johnny. "I've gotta fly. See you around." She nodded to House. "Nice meeting you, House."

Johnny nodded to Bella, tucking one joint in his shirt pocket before taking a contemplative puff of the one already in progress. House took a moment to observe the other man, noting the way he draped his body over the chair, almost obscuring it from view.

"How much did she tell you, man?" Johnny's voice snapped House out of his reverie.

"Not much." House took the joint Johnny offered, nearly burning his fingers as he took a final hit. "Apparently my definition of a jam session is a little different from yours."

Johnny let out a low chuckle as he took back the roach, carefully trapping it between his finger and House's to keep from dropping it. He dug into his jeans pocket, retrieving an alligator clip and expertly attaching it to the remains of the joint. "Bella's a good kid, but she is still just a kid. It's all about sex with her."

House was somewhat taken aback, but allowed Johnny to continue. "Yeah, I dig guys, alright? It ain't exactly a secret." Johnny gestured expansively after disposing of the roach in a nearby ashtray. "But that's not why I invited you here."

House frowned and leaned forward in his chair, tapping his cane between his legs. "Then why _did_ you drag me along?"

Johnny shrugged and pulled the other joint out of his pocket. "I just had a feeling about you, that's all."

"Yeah, I gathered that." House snorted.

"Not that kind of feeling." Johnny laughed and lit up, scooting his chair closer to House. "I guess I figured you'd get into this sort of thing. You seem to be having an okay time."

House nodded, relaxing as the weed's effects started to overtake him. "I have to admit, this whole thing is pretty cool. It's not every day I get to hang out, play music, and smoke weed with a legend."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I ain't no legend. Clapton, Hendrix, Beck…those guys are legends. I'm just some guy who got fourteen of his fifteen minutes of fame and then faded away."

"Bullshit." House snorted derisively. "You come up on a lot of those 'most influential' lists."

"Yeah, the most influential guy nobody's ever heard of." Johnny huffed disgustedly and flicked an ash off the end of the joint. "Or if they have heard of me, it's more in that 'What the hell happened to that guy?' sense."

"Tell that to all those people that were crammed into the club tonight." House snapped.

A twisted smile crossed Johnny's face. "You know how many that club holds?" House shook his head. "Three hundred and fifty. Hell, there was a time I could draw three, four _thousand_ folks to a show. Guess those days are over."

House felt a pang of something like sympathy for the younger man. It was a hell of a thing, knowing there was a possibility your best years were behind you. "You're still putting out good music, though. I know I'm still buying your CDs."

"I appreciate that. Don't get me wrong." Johnny's face smoothed out into a more pensive expression. "But sometimes I think the only reason I'm still out here is because it's all I know how to do."

"What about this record label you and your boys are putting together?" House asked.

Johnny shrugged. "That ain't no small thing, launching a label. It'd be easier if I have major label backing, but…I don't have that anymore. It's just me and whatever money Calvin feels like throwing in the pot." He shook his head as if to snap himself out of his train of thought, taking one more long hit off his joint before passing it back to House. "Anyway…I didn't drag you out here to listen to me bitch about my piss-poor excuse for a life."

"So I ask you again…" House started before taking a hit.

"I like you, House." Johnny cut him off, shifting to turn the chair around and pull in closer. "I like your passion for the music, and I like the way you handle a guitar." He took the joint from House, taking a hit and leaning forward, obviously holding his breath.

House was fairly certain what Johnny had in mind in that moment. He hadn't shotgunned with anyone in a long damned time, and he couldn't remember ever doing it with a guy. To be fair, he didn't remember a lot of his recreational drug activities from his younger years. He very well could have done this with a guy.

Before House could analyze much further, Johnny was almost nose to nose with him, waiting for a response. House nodded briefly, and Johnny leaned in, exhaling the smoke while House inhaled.

It was oddly intimate, almost sexy, and House didn't know what to think of that. He held the smoke in his lungs for a long moment before gesturing to Johnny, returning the favor.

He could have sworn he felt Johnny's lips brush against his, and the other man leaned back in his chair and exhaled with his head tilted back, relaxing with a small smile.

Johnny inched his chair forward, one hand sliding up the outside of House's left leg as he leaned in again. House could feel his heart hammering in his chest, awareness finally starting to cut through the weed-induced fog that filled his head.

Under ordinary circumstances, House was fairly certain he would have pushed his chair away and clocked the guy with his cane. But these were hardly ordinary circumstances. The man, the legend, Johnny Rocket was putting the moves on him, and House was oddly amused with the whole situation.

Johnny's large hand curved around the back of House's neck, cradling his head while he studied House intently with soft hazel eyes. Suddenly House wasn't so amused anymore. He wasn't sure what he felt. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the need to pull away as Johnny's lips touched his.

The kiss was surprisingly soft and tender, not at all what House would have expected. Not that he was expecting it at all. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to relax into the sensation, allowing the other man to deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping just inside House's mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey, Rocket, get a goddamn room!" A voice broke through the fog, and House suddenly realized that he and Johnny had been locking lips in full view of the small crowd that was still lingering here in the back room of this little club. Laughter and further ribbing continued as Johnny pulled away, his hand still smoothing over House's leg, an amused expression crossing his face.

"Y'all mind your own goddamn business." Johnny threw over his shoulder, never moving his hand away. He turned back to House, seeming to scan over him. "When do you have to go home?"

"Checkout's at eleven." House answered, having trouble finding his voice.

Johnny checked his watch. "Damn, it's almost four now. Guess I'd better get you back to your hotel." His voice seemed to hold a note of disappointment, and House couldn't say he didn't feel the same way. "Wouldn't want your friend to worry."

"He'll worry anyway." House replied as he pushed himself out of the chair, a little unsteady from the bourbon and the weed.

"Whoa there, man." Johnny reached out with his large hands, ready to catch House. "You gonna make it?"

"Fine." House waved him off, gesturing toward the exit. "Lead the way."

The two men left the club, the cool air and the eerie silence of the late hour helping sober House up somewhat. They strode up the street, House easily keeping up with the taller man's strides, until Johnny spotted a taxi and flagged it down.

House found the business card with the hotel's address and told it to the driver, and they rode in silence until Johnny broke it.

"About what happened back there…if you're weird about it, I get it." Johnny told him. "I didn't exactly plan that."

House shrugged. He wasn't sure he had processed the whole experience just yet. "Not that big a deal."

"Cool." Johnny looked visibly relieved. "Wouldn't want to part on bad terms."

They arrived at the hotel, and House paid the driver before climbing out and rounding the rear of the cab. Johnny had climbed out as well, looking down at House with a neutral expression.

"Thanks for coming out with me, man." Johnny told him. "Sure was a hell of a night."

"Yeah, it was." House answered, tapping his cane on the concrete. "I just hope I remember it in the morning."

Johnny's face broke into a wide grin. "I know I will." He lifted House's chin and planted a kiss on his lips.

The kiss almost automatically deepened again, and House wasn't sure which one of them initiated the action. It didn't matter, House decided. While this surely ranked up there with one of the strangest experiences of his life, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.

Finally they broke apart, and Johnny slid his hand away to move toward his wallet. He pulled out a business card and tucked it into the pocket on House's jacket.

"I'm going to be here for the next few months working on a new album and doing some work launching the label." He told House as he patted the pocket. "Sure would like to see you again."

House narrowed his eyes. "For what purpose?"

Johnny smiled again, shrugging his shoulders. "To hang out, play music, lay down some tracks…" He briefly kissed House again. "…and whatever else might come up."

House nodded, turning over the idea in his mind. He wouldn't mind jamming with Johnny again, and as for whatever else…he found himself mildly curious about that as well. "My real job keeps me busy, but…I'll see what I can do."

"Cool." Johnny clapped House on the shoulder. "Take care, man. I'll see you around."

House watched as the other man strode away, a slow smile curving onto his rough face as he entered the hotel and rode the elevator to his room.

He slid in his keycard and quietly entered the room. Wilson immediately shifted and turned on the bedside light. "Jesus, House, you smell like a Grateful Dead concert. Where the hell did you go?"

House smirked as he dumped his jacket and toed off his shoes, picking up his backpack and heading for the bathroom. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"Let's see…we jammed for a while, then went to some underground club, listened to a killer band, hung out in the back room, smoked a shitload of primo weed, and made out."

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned out the light. "Never mind."

House snorted as he changed clothes and climbed into the other bed. He wasn't surprised that Wilson didn't believe him. He still wasn't sure he believed it himself.

One thing was for sure. He was definitely going to find a way to get back to New York while Johnny was still here. If nothing else, he needed to satisfy his curiosity. That was House's story, and he was sticking to it.

# # #

**And once again...you know what to do. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...was going to hold off until the weekend, but I got impatient. :P Once again, don't own House. If I did, Huddy would be dead and House/OC would rule...**

# # #

Over the next month, Johnny settled in New York, writing songs for his new album and scouting bands for his new label. He had finally managed to convince Bella and her band to come in a lay down a few tracks, even though she wasn't convinced that she wanted to sign her life away on a recording contract just yet.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the rough-and-tumble guitar player he had met at his last gig. The one he had dragged to the underground club, the one he had smoked a couple of joints with, the one he had finally dared to touch and kiss.

Johnny hadn't heard from him since, but he wasn't terribly surprised. House was hardly the first man Johnny had hooked up with that had disappeared on him, never to be heard from again.

He sighed a little as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag while he listened to a demo CD someone had sent him. Weak guitar, off-rhythm drums, screaming singer. Johnny immediately hit to stop button to halt any further assault to his eardrums.

His cell phone rang from its resting place on the desk, and Johnny quickly picked it up and flipped it open to answer. "Rocket."

"Uh, hey." The gravelly baritone seemed somewhat uncertain. "It's House."

Johnny could hardly believe his ears. "Hey man, how's it going? Ain't heard from you in a while."

"Work's been keeping me busy." House answered. "I finally managed to get a weekend free. That invitation still open?"

"Hell yeah." Johnny smiled widely and rose from his chair, running his hand through his blond hair. "When are you coming?"

"In a few hours." House told him. "Figured I'd take the train."

"Well…when you get settled, call me." Johnny told him. "We can get together somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan." House answered, his response somewhat guarded. "See you soon."

Johnny hung up his phone and tossed it on the desk, butting his cigarette as he did so. Now he could allow himself to get excited, at least a little. There was still no guarantee that things would go too far between them, but at least House was coming.

He left his office and rode the elevator down to the studios where Bella and her band were huddled over the sound board, deep in discussion with the producer.

"Rocket, help us out." Bella called out as soon as Johnny entered. "Old boy here seems to think we need a smoother sound. I say we should be closer to our live sound."

"Let me give it a listen." Johnny sat down at the sound board and pressed a few buttons to listen to the playback.

He frowned as he mixed the track, finally settling on a mix he liked. "There, how's that?"

Bella beamed and threw her arms around Johnny's neck. "You're a genius. It's perfect."

"I won't say it's perfect…" Rex grumbled. "But it's not so rough. We might be able to sell that."

"Yeah, because that's _totally_ what this is about." Bella rolled her eyes and released Johnny.

"Music is a business, kiddo." Rex told her. "The sooner you learn that, the better."

"But what about artistic integrity? Soul? Doesn't that mean anything?" Bella argued. "I mean, look at Rocket. He hasn't sold out."

"Yeah, look at me." Johnny laughed bitterly. "Twenty years in the business and nothing to show for it. That's where artistic integrity gets you."

Bella patted Johnny's arm. "I wouldn't say you've got nothing to show for it. You've got a devoted fan base that fills every club date you do, and people are still buying your CDs."

Johnny shrugged. "Still. If anyone can find the balance between marketability and artistic integrity, it's you."

His phone started ringing before Bella could respond, and he turned away from Bella and Rex to answer. "Rocket."

"I made it." House responded.

Johnny felt a little thrill course through him. "Cool, man. You bring a guitar with you this time?"

"Yep. Brought my Flying V."

"Get the hell out." Johnny was stunned. "This I've got to see. Where are you staying?"

House rattled off the hotel information while Johnny scribbled it down. "Let me know when you're ready to meet up."

"Give me an hour."

"Done. See ya then." Johnny snapped his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket.

Bella arched an eyebrow at him as he returned to the sound board. "Got a jam session?"

"Something like that." Johnny nodded. "House just showed up."

Bella frowned before her face lit in recognition. "Oh, him! Cool, have fun. Get some while he's here."

Johnny chuckled to himself as he left the studio. There was far more to it than Bella was thinking. He wasn't just trying to get laid. He could make that happen if that was all he wanted.

He and House had forged a connection that night, somewhere in the midst of the music and the smoke. Johnny still felt it, all these weeks later. He was curious to see if House felt any connection, too.

For all Johnny knew, the man just wanted to finish what they had started. That seemed unlikely, but what the hell? Johnny was fine with that scenario.

He paid the cab driver and stepped out at the address House had given him. Suddenly doubt began to creep over him. Would he even recognize House? After all, the majority of their contact had taken place in a darkened club in a haze of smoke. Johnny considered himself damned lucky that he remembered anything about that night.

As soon as he stepped into the lobby, all his doubts evaporated. House looked just as Johnny remembered him, tall and long limbed, that scruff still outlining his strong jaw.

House was seated on one of the padded benches in the lobby, a guitar case at his feet and a thoughtful expression on his rough face. He thumped a cane rhythmically between his legs, not noticing Johnny's approach.

"House?"

He lifted his head, meeting Johnny's eyes with his own bright blue. Johnny was startled. He sure as hell hadn't noticed _those_ during their last encounter. If he had, he was sure he wouldn't have forgotten them.

House greeted Johnny with a cautious nod. "Rocket. Good to see you."

"Same." Johnny gestured toward the guitar case. "Need me to grab that?"

"Couldn't hurt." House rose from the bench, leaning on his cane while Johnny picked up the guitar case, and the two men crossed the lobby and left the hotel.

Johnny hailed a cab, and the driver opened the trunk to house the guitar while House climbed into the backseat. Johnny wasn't far behind, folding himself into the backseat next to House. "So I was thinking we could head back to the studio for a while, maybe play around and see what we come up with."

House looked puzzled. "I thought you had the _other _kind of jam session in mind."

"Maybe later." Johnny answered. "I'd kind of like to see how the musical one goes first. If it goes anything like the last one…could be something."

House nodded, looking thoughtful, and Johnny had a hard time trying to figure out what was on the other man's mind. "You alright, man? You seem a little…off."

"Fine." House seemed startled, shaking his head. "Crazy week at work, that's all. I'm kind of having a hard time leaving it behind, I guess."

Johnny nodded. "What do you do? Besides play killer guitar, that is."

"I'm a doctor." House told him.

"No shit!" Johnny was impressed.

House shrugged casually. "Yeah. I've been running Diagnostics at Princeton-Plainsboro in New Jersey for about seven or eight years. The guitar thing is just a hobby."

"Hell of a hobby." Johnny was still a little stunned at the revelation. "So what do you do in Diagnostics? Aside from, you know, diagnosing folks."

"You ever watch that 'Mystery Diagnosis' show?" House asked.

"Once in a while."

"That's what I do." House explained. "Well…not just me. I have three fellows that work for me. They do most of the work. It's a learning experience for them, and fulfills my teaching obligation to the hospital."

"That's really freaking cool, man." Johnny told him.

House shrugged. "It has its moments. Still not as cool as playing music for a living."

"Bet it pays a hell of a lot better. More reliable income, anyway." Johnny tapped on the window that separated them from the driver. "Right here, brother. And if you'd pop the trunk, that'd be cool."

He paid the driver and both men climbed out. Johnny pulled out the long case and gestured House to follow him. "Studios are in the basement. We'll take the elevator down."

They took the elevator, exiting and striding down the hallway. Music wafted out of a couple of the studios as they passed, and Johnny caught a slight smile light House's rough face.

Yes, he had definitely made the right move by inviting House here. The man clearly had a passion for the music, and Johnny hoped House would drop the mask that he was trying to keep intact.

He unlocked one of the studios and flicked a few switches, and the place came to life before Johnny's eyes. "Plug in and have a seat, man. Let's see what comes out."

House opened his guitar case and pulled out the Flying V. As far as Johnny could tell, not only was it original, but it was in mint condition. "Holy shit, man, that's a beauty."

House beamed with pride as he plugged in and started tuning up. "I've got a few guitars, but this one's my favorite."

"I can see why." Johnny was a little jealous, even as he pulled out his beaten up Les Paul and tuned up.

Johnny watched as House's fingers moved up and down the fretboard, his face scrunching up as he hit what he obviously thought was a wrong note before starting the riff over.

After the third try, he made a sour face and shook his head. "Something's just not working. I don't know what the hell the problem is."

"No worries, man." Johnny answered, picking up where House left off and creating his own riff. "It's just a couple of guys sitting around jamming. No pressure."

House nodded and started in again, a serious expression crossing his rough face. This time he seemed more pleased with the result, a slight smile lighting that face. He seemed to relax after that, easily riffing off of Johnny and finding his own groove.

Johnny trailed off and watched as House almost seemed to lose himself in his music, oblivious to Johnny's presence. He slowly unstrapped his guitar and parked it in a nearby stand, easing himself into a nearby chair to watch the other man continue playing.

It didn't take Johnny long to recognize the song House had moved into. It was one of his own, after all. Johnny hadn't played it himself since he had recorded it about ten years prior, and he doubted anyone else would have recognized it.

House was putting his own touch on the song, changing the tone ever so slightly, and damned if it wasn't an improvement on the original. Johnny wished they were recording right now. He could see this as a possible bonus track for his next album.

He mentally filed the idea away and refocused on House. It was almost a shame the man had decided on medicine instead of music. Johnny could only imagine what House could have come up with if music hadn't been a mere hobby for him.

The final notes rang out in the studio, and House finally seemed to come back to the real world, glancing at Johnny with an uncomfortable expression. "Guess I kind of stole your thing. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, man." Johnny rose from the chair and approached House. "I think you improved on it."

"I don't know about that." House looked vaguely embarrassed. "I was just…you know, playing around with it."

"I like it." Johnny was almost nose to nose with House, and he wished like hell that Flying V wasn't between them. "You think you could repeat that?"

"Maybe." House answered carefully. "Why?"

"I'd like to use it on my next album."

House's face broke into a slight smile. "You've already recorded it once. Why do it again?"

"Sheeeit." Johnny snorted. "It was an obscure album track on an album that almost nobody bought. Besides, I like what you did with it." He shrugged casually. "It's a hell of a lot better than what I came up with."

House glanced down at the floor. "If you hadn't written it…I wouldn't have anything to riff off of."

Johnny reached out and took House's chin in his hand, lifting it so that he could look into House's eyes. "Sounds like we'd make one hell of a team."

House rolled his eyes and started to pull away. Johnny let him go. As badly as Johnny wanted things to go further, it would all blow up in his face if he pushed House too hard. If he inadvertently pushed House away, he could kiss the musical collaboration good-bye, and that was the last thing Johnny wanted.

He watched as House limped over to his guitar case and carefully put the instrument away, snapping it shut and smoothing his hands over it.

"You don't have to pack up, man." Johnny told him. "Hell, we've barely gotten started."

Johnny could see House's shoulders sag a little as he let out a short sigh. "I know why you wanted me to come here, and it wasn't just for the music."

"You're right about that." Johnny acknowledged. "Now why did _you _come here?"

House shrugged, his back still to Johnny. "Lots of reasons."

There was a long silence before Johnny spoke again. "Care to share any of those reasons?"

House finally lifted his head and turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You know the guy I came to New York with last time?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded.

"He's been…seeing someone. Means he doesn't have the time to hang out with me." House started to explain. "That, and…I was curious. Wanted to see for myself whether whatever…happened then was real. You know, the thing in that back room."

Johnny was puzzled. "You don't remember?"

"Oh, I remember." House replied, his eyes never quite meeting Johnny's. "I'm just not sure I remember it correctly, you know."

Johnny chuckled a little as he started to cross the room. "It was kind of hazy, huh?"

"Yeah." House answered quietly.

Johnny easily closed the distance between them, placing a hand on House's face and stroking his cheekbone with one thumb. "Trust me, brother. It was real."

With that Johnny leaned in, pressing his lips to House's. He could hear House's muffled grunt of surprise before the other man relaxed slightly, his hands spreading out along Johnny's waist.

Johnny pulled back with a slight grin. "You've done this before."

"With women, yeah. With guys…" House shook his head. "Not so much."

"Can't tell." Johnny murmured.

House didn't answer, his hands moving under Johnny's shirt, and Johnny slid his hand from House's face to the back of the other man's neck.

Their lips met again with a fierceness that both surprised and thrilled Johnny, and he could feel House's tongue push its way into his mouth. Johnny pushed back with equal force while moving his hands under House's button-down shirt.

House growled in response and pulled Johnny in closer while Johnny guided them to a nearby table off to one side of the studio. He leaned into House, bracing himself on the table while recapturing the other man's lips, feeling his reaction along with his own.

Johnny could feel House fumbling with the snaps on his Western-style shirt, and he pulled back enough to allow House to undo the shirt. He smoothed his hands over Johnny's bare chest, almost as he had done with his guitar case.

He reveled in the feel of those rough hands over him, leaning into House's touch as the other man continued to explore him, those deep blue eyes studying him with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked him.

House shook his head, a slight smile crinkling his eyes. "Nothing. Just still wrapping my brain around…" He waved one hand around. "…this."

Johnny leaned in and studied House closely. "You're thinking too damned hard about this."

"It's a curse." House grumbled, averting his eyes. "I think too damned hard about everything."

"Well, cut it out." Johnny gave House a hard, long, lingering kiss. He could hear House's breath catch in his throat at the move, and his whole body seemed to relax as he succumbed.

Johnny pulled away to see House's eyes flutter open, a softer expression taking over his face. "That's better." He gave House one more quick kiss. "Now, how about we move this little jam session elsewhere?"

House frowned. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I'm renting a place about three floors up." Johnny explained. "So what do you say?"

House's face smoothed out as he shrugged casually. "Might as well."

Johnny pushed off the table, the same rush that had overtaken him earlier starting to come back to him as he quickly snapped up his shirt. This weekend was getting off to one hell of a start.

# # #

**Now it's your turn. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with my usual disclaimers. You know...don't own House, all that. Just using him for my own entertainment.**

# # #

House was tingling with nerves and anticipation as he rode the elevator with Johnny. Now that the initial rush from their fierce makeout session in the studio was starting to wear off, House was questioning the wisdom of joining him here.

He could feel Johnny's long fingers curve over his shoulders, his thumbs pressing along his spine. The other man brushed his lips up the back of House's neck, ending with a flick of his tongue to the cartilage of House's ear. "Thinking too goddamn hard again." He murmured. "It ain't that serious, brother."

House let out an involuntary gasp at the move, only mildly surprised by his own reaction. He only vaguely heard the elevator ding when it arrived at its destination, and Johnny's rumbling chuckle behind him.

"Plenty more where that came from." He told House in his distinctive Texas twang. "That's nothing but a little preview."

The two men strode down the hallway until they reached Johnny's apartment, and Johnny quickly unlocked the door to let them in.

No sooner had House closed the door behind him than Johnny pushed him hard against it, his lips crashing into House's while his fingers easily unbuttoned House's shirt. Johnny's hands were rough over his skin, rougher than any woman House had known. Not that he could remember what a woman's touch felt like. It had been far too long since anyone had touched him in any sort of intimate way.

He felt Johnny's thumbs brush over his nipples, and House let out an involuntary gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

"Like that, huh?" Johnny growled against House's mouth while his hands continued their wandering journey over House's torso. House almost instinctively reached out to unsnap Johnny's shirt, spreading it open and smoothing his hands over the other man's chest and stomach.

Johnny moaned into House's mouth and leaned into his hands, letting his own hands drift to House' s waist, moving toward House's belt buckle. "Goddammit, House. That feels good, man."

House's hands slid to Johnny's lower back, and Johnny pressed against him, grinding against him. He could feel Johnny harden against him, and was only slightly surprised to find his own flesh harden in response.

Johnny's lips were on his again, his tongue slipping in to roughly tangle with House's. House almost couldn't help but respond in kind, succumbing to the stimulation far easier than he should have.

The other man reached down between them, working at House's belt buckle until it came loose, quickly unfastening his jeans with deft fingers and slipping a hand inside.

House thought he was going to come undone right there, and he let out a rough growl, arching into Johnny's touch as he moved down further, cupping his balls and gently caressing them. Johnny's other hand pressed into House's back, his lips drifting from House's mouth to start down his neck. His tongue flicked out all the way down to House's collarbone, where Johnny lightly sucked at a spot there, nearly bringing House to a point of no return.

Just then Johnny pulled back, scanning over House's face as he removed his hand from House's jeans. "Goddammit, House. I'd bang you right here if it weren't for that damn leg of yours."

"Sorry." House muttered, still tingling all over from Johnny's ministrations.

"Don't be." Johnny leaned in and kissed him again. "Gives me an excuse to get you into bed. Come on, it ain't far."

House allowed Johnny to pull him along to a nearby bedroom, and they both landed none too gently on the bed. Johnny pushed House onto his back and picked up right where he had left off.

Soon House was back in the moment, allowing Johnny's hands and lips to wander over him. The stimulation was driving him closer to the edge, and he barely noticed that Johnny had shifted so that he was between House's legs, tugging at his jeans.

The move made House tense, but Johnny didn't seem to notice. He continued to ease House's jeans and boxers off of him, an expression of mild surprise crossing his face when he ran across House's scar.

"Shit, man." Johnny commented softly. "No wonder you're hurting."

House rolled his eyes to cover his discomfort. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Nope." Johnny leaned over House, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. "Rather not talk at all, if you catch my drift."

"Fine with me." He emitted a low moan as Johnny's hands smoothed over him, pulling him up so that he was sitting up. Johnny slipped off House's shirt and kissed him along his shoulder before guiding him to lie down again. He sat back on his knees, seeming to survey House's body.

Johnny's long fingers curved over House's legs, his thumbs pressing into his inner thighs on their way to meeting at House's core. "You are one fine looking man, brother." Johnny gave House an appreciative smile as one hand cupped him, a finger drifting lower to touch his hole.

House couldn't help but be a little intrigued at what Johnny obviously had in mind for him. Johnny let out a low chuckle at whatever expression was on House's face. "Don't worry, man. I ain't gonna hurt you." He shifted so that he lay beside House, his finger still pressing against House's hole and feeling around lightly. "I kinda like things on the rough side, but I'm not into all that."

House nodded mutely, watching as Johnny reached over for a small bottle on the nightstand, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. "Just a little something to make things easier."

House closed his eyes and allowed Johnny to explore him, rubbing all around until he eased one long finger inside him. He sucked in a long breath at the move, arching his back before letting out a rough groan.

"God _damn_, you're turning me on." Johnny sounded nearly breathless, leaning over House as he slid his finger back and forth inside House. Soon he added a second, and House could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

He was squirming uncontrollably at the sensation, and he felt Johnny's lips on his neck, his tongue flicking out as he worked at a particularly sensitive spot. House let him know it, all manner of involuntary sounds falling from his lips.

"You're killing, me, man." Johnny told him roughly. "Let me out."

House somehow found the other man's belt buckle, fumbling around briefly before unfastening it, the button and zipper on Johnny's jeans close behind.

Johnny pulled out of House, quickly stripping down and reaching over House to pull a condom out of the nightstand. He covered himself in nearly record time, settling between House's legs and touching his tip to House's entrance. "I'll go nice and slow. It's gonna be good for both of us, trust me."

House was tense from both nerves and anticipation, still not fully sure what to expect. Johnny seemed to study him with an intense expression as he gently started to guide his shaft into House.

Johnny had prepared him well. House only felt the slightest twinge as parts of him were stretched beyond their normal limits as Johnny slowly entered him. He let out a low moan as Johnny pushed deeper, settling into an easy rhythm as he hit House's prostrate with nearly every stroke.

It was an altogether new sensation, and House was thoroughly enjoying it, much to his own surprise. Johnny slid his arms under House's legs, wrapping his hands around House's waist and pounding harder into him. "You like that? Huh?"

House could barely respond, curling his fingers in the bed covers as he came closer to the edge, rough sounds coming out of his mouth as Johnny started going faster.

He slammed into House with a final stroke, pressing into House as he came hard, curling his long, lean body over House to plant a long, hard kiss on his lips.

Johnny shifted as he slid out of House, reaching down to curve his long fingers around House's still hard cock and stroking him before taking it into his mouth.

That alone nearly took House over, but when he felt Johnny's tongue drag along the underside of his shaft, he couldn't hold back any longer. He came hard into Johnny's mouth, the other man sucking and swallowing until House finally stopped him with a hand on top of his head.

He blew out a long breath while Johnny shifted to lie next to him, his fingers tracing lightly over House's stomach. "Hope I wasn't too rough on you."

"Nope, not at all." It was actually a true statement. House closed his eyes, relaxing in the post-coital calm that had settled over him. It was his first sexual encounter in ages that hadn't involved an exchange of cash, and he had every intention of milking it for all it was worth. The fact that the encounter was not only with a man, but with a nearly legendary musician still surprised him, but House couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable.

"Still with me, brother?" Johnny's voice pulled House out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." House answered quietly. "Just…you know…thinking."

"Don't think so hard." Johnny told him, curling his arm around House's waist and pulling in closer. "Just enjoy it."

"Believe me, I'm trying." House huffed.

Johnny laughed a little and propped himself up on one elbow, hovering over House. "You up for going out later?"

"Where?"

"Another one of those music clubs." Johnny told him. "There's a new band that's generating a hell of a lot of buzz. Thought I'd scout them out for the label. Interested?"

"Sure." Even as House said it, he wasn't sure he would be up for it. Johnny had worked him over good, and all he wanted to do was sleep. "When?"

"Not for a couple hours yet. Figured we'd rest up, grab some food, and then head out."

"Sounds good." House relaxed as Johnny wrapped his long limbs around House, settling in on his shoulder.

This wasn't so bad, House decided. It was a hell of a lot better than holing himself up in his apartment feeling sorry for himself. So far he'd played some music, gotten laid, and now had another night of music to look forward to. This weekend was going far better than he had expected. House only hoped it would keep going. He was nowhere near ready for the fun to end.

# # #

Johnny awakened an hour or so later, pleasantly surprised to find House still sprawled out next to him. He propped himself up on an elbow to admire the sight.

House was obviously older than Johnny, but he'd held up pretty well, save for the ragged scar that took up a good portion of his right leg. That must have been the old injury House had referred to when they had first met.

Johnny ran his hand over House's chest and stomach, careful not to wake him. He'd damn near fucked the man into a coma, and if Johnny had any hope of a repeat performance at some point over the weekend, it made sense not to disturb House.

Still, it was hard for Johnny to resist touching the man. He'd waited a good month for House to show up, and damned if it hadn't been worth the wait. House had reacted so strongly to whatever stimulation Johnny had given him, and that only served to heighten the experience for Johnny as well.

House snorted and turned to his side, still fast asleep. Johnny followed, tucking in behind him and lightly caressing House's back. The muscle flexed under Johnny's hand as House shifted, and Johnny smiled a little to himself as he admired the movement.

He slid an arm around House's waist and pressed against him, spreading his hand out along his stomach and leaving a lingering kiss on his neck. House seemed to stir slightly in reaction, murmuring something Johnny couldn't quite catch.

Feeling further encouraged, Johnny trailed his tongue over the spot on House's neck and smoothed his hand downward, moving toward House's center.

A rough hand suddenly grasped his and stopped him, moving it back to where it had previously rested. Johnny paused for a moment, simply resting against House while letting his thoughts wander.

It was odd, Johnny thought, that he found himself wrapped around this man as if they were a couple. A majority of his encounters ended with Johnny leaving as soon as he could manage it. Once in a while he found himself getting attached to someone, but those people were few and far between. As someone who had spent the bulk of his adult life on the road, Johnny couldn't afford to get attached to anyone. It was far better to get his kicks where he could and move on. No harm, no foul.

He wasn't sure when that attitude had started to change. Something about this last tour had worn him down, and by the time he landed in New York, Johnny was ready to get off the road for a while. When Rex and Calvin had started talking about starting a record label, Johnny had jumped at the opportunity. Of course, the fact that his own label had cut him loose probably had a lot to do with that.

"You didn't have to stop." House's voice pulled Johnny out of his thoughts.

Johnny shook off his darkening thoughts and shifted closer to House. "Thought you wanted me to stop."

House rolled over to his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I never said that."

"Guess I misunderstood you." Johnny answered, returning to run his hand over the other man's stomach, letting it wander downward until it brushed the hair that surrounded his slowly hardening cock. He curved his fingers around the firm flesh and stroked it with his thumb.

House let out a short gasp, and Johnny leaned over him, pressing his lips against House's and slowly slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. A low moan was House's only reply as he wrapped an arm around Johnny and pulled him in closer until Johnny was almost on top of him.

Johnny slid his other arm under House and rolled to his back, taking House with him. House let out a surprised grunt, but didn't resist the move, and Johnny spread his long fingers out along House's lower back while still stroking House's now rock-hard cock.

Before long he felt House's rough fingers delicately, almost tentatively, run along his own shaft. The touch was followed by the feel of House's lips brushing against Johnny's neck and down to his collarbone.

House's light touch was an almost torturous tease, and Johnny wanted more. He arched into House, their cocks briefly touching. "Come on, brother. Don't be shy."

The other man seemed to pause briefly before taking Johnny's hard flesh into his hand and stroking slowly, squeezing lightly as he did so. He leaned heavily against Johnny, pressing his cheek against Johnny's own, the stubble rubbing against it, House's breath heavy in Johnny's ear.

Johnny shifted slightly, letting the hand that was on House's back move lower, feeling around until he found the hole, pressing and rubbing it. House squirmed at the touch, letting out a short groan, and Johnny pushed further. It was still slick from earlier, and Johnny's finger slid in easily, working back and forth.

House twitched and squirmed, obviously trying to contain his reaction and failing. He released Johnny to brace himself against the mattress, his cheek still pressed against Johnny's face, soft sounds of pleasure carrying into Johnny's ear.

Johnny easily took over, taking both his and House's cocks in his hand and stroking hard while he fingered House. He could feel the pressure build inside himself as House's whole body tensed against him. The other man was either trying hard to contain his reaction or taking his sweet time coming. Right now he felt so good against Johnny that he didn't care which one it was.

He plunged his finger in deeper while stroking faster, and House suddenly released, burying his face in Johnny's shoulder, a muffled groan escaping him, his body shaking ever so slightly.

House shifted as if he were going to pull away, but Johnny held him close, still stroking both of them. "Just stick with me a little longer, brother." He managed to rasp out. He pulled his finger out of House and rested his hand against House's back as he finished himself off, coming hard while encouraging a few final spasms of pleasure out of House.

"Fuck, man." Johnny blew out a long breath and folded his arms over House, bringing his hands to rest on the other man's rear. House immediately tensed at the move, and Johnny could sense that the mood between them had changed. "Something wrong?"

"Nope." House's response was short. "Just need to get up. Kind of need to clean up a little."

Johnny released him, a brief moment of disappointment running through him. "Sure, man. Bathroom's right over there."

House slowly pushed himself off Johnny, making no eye contact with him as he limped heavily toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Johnny folded his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling with a hard sigh. House's reaction was baffling enough, but he was having an even harder time with his own reaction.

Just because he had wanted to hold House close didn't mean he was getting attached to the man. He just liked House, and it had been longer than he cared to admit since he'd been with anyone. So why was he so damned disappointed when House had pulled away?

He closed his eyes, listening as the shower water ran, House's rumbling baritone rising above it. Johnny allowed himself a small smile at the sound. Maybe House was starting to relax a little bit now, and maybe, in time…

Johnny was startled at his train of thought. The idea that he was even thinking there might be more to what was going on between him and House scared the hell out of him. He needed to check that thought, and fast, otherwise there was a real possibility he would scare House off. There was no way in hell he wanted to let that happen, not when he and House were getting off to such a great start.

He finally decided to quit analyzing things. There wasn't any point, anyway. Things would play out to their natural conclusion, and that would be it. Might as well enjoy things in the meantime. That sounded like as good a plan as any.

# # #

**And now I hand it over to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay on this one. Kind of found myself stuck on it for a while. As usual, I don't own the incredibly sexy House, just the incredibly sexy Johnny Rocket.**

# # #

House allowed his mind to wander as stepped out of the shower and found a towel. It had been a wild afternoon, and House only now felt as if he were waking up from a long, absurd dream.

His musical jam session with Johnny had been the stuff of dreams, even though House suspected Johnny had merely been flattering him when he'd told him he wanted to record House's version of his song. The jam session of the non-musical variety, on the other hand…nothing had prepared him for that.

It had been hot, intense, and powerful, from the minute it started in the studio to the moment it had ended with House shooting his load down Johnny's throat. House hadn't exactly known what to expect, and he sure as hell hadn't expected to react the way he did.

But react he had, and House had easily submitted to whatever Johnny wanted to do to him, enjoying every damn minute of it. Logically speaking, so little of his life was really in his control anyway. What was one more damn thing? At least giving up sexual control was enjoyable for all involved.

He wasn't sure why he had reacted as he did when Johnny had wrapped himself around him after that second round. It wasn't as if the man had declared undying love for House or anything. The move just felt more intimate than it should have, and it made House want to get away as fast as he could. They had no business getting so attached to each other. House had his life in Princeton, and Johnny would only be in New York for a few months, then he would most likely be back out on the road.

He limped heavily out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around him, and went in search of his scattered clothes. Johnny was still stretched out across the bed, almost right where House had left him.

House heard him move when he sat down on the side of the bed to get dressed, and he felt a hand brush along his lower back as Johnny slid off the bed. The light contact sent a shiver through House, and he couldn't help but huff a little in irritation.

This was already getting far beyond ridiculous, House decided while he finished dressing. Allowing a man to bang him and suck him off for physical release was one thing. There was no reason on earth why a simple touch from that same man should make him react so strongly. Surely House wasn't _that_ desperate for contact.

"Ready to roll?" Johnny's rough voice snapped House out of his reverie. He was rolling up the sleeves on a black buttondown shirt over a pair of faded, snug fitting jeans. House suddenly felt very underdressed in his own slightly wrinkled light blue buttondown over a t-shirt and jeans.

"I guess."

Johnny seemed to sense House's awkwardness. "You look good, man, don't sweat it."

House nodded and pushed himself off the bed, looking around for his cane. In all the excitement, he had completely lost track of the thing.

Johnny tilted his head. "Looking for something?"

"My cane." House answered. "Not sure where it ended up."

Johnny's rough face broke into a wide grin. "Probably dumped it at the door. Hold on."

He soon returned with the object in his hand, giving it to House. "Guess we'd better find a way to keep track of that thing. I've got a feeling you're gonna lose it a lot."

House snorted as he pushed himself off the bed. "So you just assume this is going to happen again."

"I don't assume shit, brother." Johnny's tone suddenly sobered. "That's up to you."

The words struck House oddly, and it must have shown, because Johnny let out a short huff. "Look, there's nothing that says you have to figure it out right this minute. Still got a whole weekend ahead of us."

Johnny made a good point, and House nodded firmly, gesturing to Johnny. "Ready whenever you are."

Their first stop was a nearby bar and grill, where the waitress greeted Johnny with a friendly nod before seating them in a booth and taking their drink orders.

House glanced over the menu, pleased to find a basic bar menu along with a selection of steaks and other items. The place had the vibe of a casual neighborhood place, bustling but not overwhelmingly busy, a place where someone could easily blend in if they wanted.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their order before discreetly disappearing again. House glanced up to see Johnny taking a small memo pad and a pen out of his shirt pocket, flipping it open and making a few notes.

Johnny caught his glance, a slight smile gracing his rough face. "Just making a game plan. There's about three bands I planned on checking out tonight."

House was curious. "So tonight's all business, huh?"

Johnny chuckled. "Not _all _business, brother. Going to be some fun in there, too."

"Good to know." Truth be told, House was looking forward to what would probably prove to be an adventurous night.

Their meals soon arrived, and they fell into comfortable silence, Johnny taking the occasional call to handle what House assumed was music business.

House had to admit, he was impressed with Johnny's businesslike demeanor so far. The man was far more than a killer guitar player, and House had little doubt that Johnny would get this label of his off the ground.

Johnny snapped his phone closed and nodded to House. "We should probably get going. First band starts at nine."

House nodded in response and drained the remains of his beer, reaching for his wallet when the bill arrived. Johnny was reaching for his at approximately the same time, chuckling as he spotted House's move.

"Tell you what, man." He told House. "You cover dinner, I'll cover the rest of the night."

"That works." House agreed, tossing down his credit card. He figured that things would work out just about even as the night wore on.

They soon left, and Johnny hailed a cab to take them to the first club on his list. As soon as they entered, House immediately felt older than dirt. He was surrounded by young kids that looked like extras from 'The Lost Boys', although he suspected very few of them would understand the reference.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, followed by a low chuckle. "Yeah, it's a freak show, but the band is supposed to be hellatious. Hang tight, brother."

House nodded, allowing Johnny to guide him through the rapidly filling club. They managed to find an empty table, and Johnny flagged down a waitress to order drinks.

The lights went down just as their drinks arrived, and House took a long pull off his beer as the band started.

It was a slow, soulful, almost mournful opening, one that rapidly morphed into a driving three-chord sound that harkened back to old-school English punk. Not House's favorite style, but they played it well.

The next song was similar, and by the end of the set, House's interest had diminished considerably. The lights came up, and House noticed Johnny making a few notes in his memo pad.

Johnny glanced up at House with an amused expression. "So, thoughts?"

House was baffled. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, man."

House frowned as he played with his beer bottle. "They're good at what they do, but…they're repetitive. One-hit wonders at best."

Johnny nodded and tucked the memo pad back in his pocket. "Kind of what I was thinking. Ready to move on?"

"Whenever you are."

Another cab took them to another club, this one more crowded, with a bluesy vibe. House already liked this one better than the first.

He and Johnny pressed through the club, the other man's body brushing against his as they found a table somewhere in the middle of the darkened room. Johnny smoothed a hand along the back of House's shoulders as they sat, sending a slight shiver through him.

He shook off the feeling and flagged down a waiter for drinks, deciding it was time to switch over to the non-alcoholic side of things. He didn't want to get into a situation he couldn't get out of.

The band cranked up, launching into a raucous version of 'Wrap It Up'. House was enjoying himself, but decided to reserve judgment until he heard some original material.

The next few songs sealed the deal for House, and after the set was over, he turned to Johnny. "How about these guys?"

Johnny's expression seemed a little dark, and he tapped his pen against the table. "Too young. Doubt that they've even hit puberty. Probably had to lie about their age just to get hired in here."

House was puzzled. "You were just a kid yourself when you started."

"Exactly." Johnny laughed bitterly. "You see how that turned out."

House leaned back in his seat. "Three platinum selling albums, eight gold selling albums, and two Grammy awards. Not too shabby for a scrawny kid from Austin."

"Yeah, but it all came at one hell of a price, House." Johnny sounded resigned, draining his water and scribbling a few notes. "Spent my entire adult life on the road, no place to call home…the bottle became my best friend, my confidante...Fuck it, man. It wasn't worth it."

House hadn't considered the other side of things. "So that's a 'no' to these guys."

"For now." Johnny answered. "I'll keep track of them. Maybe if they're still around in a few years…we'll see."

They went to one more club, and after a couple of songs, Johnny huffed irritably and scratched out something in his memo pad. Soon they were back out into the cool night, striding side by side in search of a cab.

"Well, that was kind of a bust, business-wise." Johnny sounded vaguely disappointed as he spotted a cab and flagged it down.

"I still say you should go talk to the second band." House pointed out while they climbed into the cab. "Maybe you could give them a few pointers on how not to live the rock star life."

Johnny laughed at that, shaking his head. "I'll think about it. Right now I've only got one other thing on my mind."

"Is that right?"

"Yep." Johnny leaned in, grabbing House's face in his large hands and pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips, teasing them apart with his tongue.

House was caught off guard, but soon responded, sliding a hand to the back of the other man's neck and allowing their tongues to tangle together.

"Hey, lovebirds." The cab driver's rough voice interrupted them. "Where you going?"

Johnny broke away and started working his way down House's neck. "You might want to let the cabbie know where we're going, brother."

"Right." House's voice sounded rough as he tried to gather his thoughts together long enough to make a decision. Finally he gave the cab driver the address to his hotel. The driver nodded firmly and pulled away from the curb.

"Interesting choice." Johnny commented casually as he slid a hand up House's leg.

House shrugged, squirming at the feel of Johnny's hand on him, even as he was enjoying it. "I'm paying for the damn room. Might as well make some use of it."

"I like the way you think, man." Johnny's voice was soft as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was softer than the first, almost tender, and House felt himself succumbing once again to this man's considerable charms.

Part of him was trying to analyze things, trying to ignore his increased respiration, pounding heart, and hardening flesh. That same part wanted to fight this, despite the state of relaxation and release he had experienced earlier.

The same hand that was creeping up his leg now caressed him through the layers of denim and cotton, creating a sweet friction that was nearly House's undoing.

Johnny let out a low chuckle at the sound that House involuntarily let out. Suddenly House felt Johnny grab his hand and place it over the other man's equally hard flesh.

"Feel that, brother?" Johnny murmured. "That's what you do to me." He pressed his hand harder over House's crotch. "Seems I've got the same effect on you."

House could hardly argue with his own physical response, despite the fact that a tiny corner of his mind still screamed out for anything about this that made sense.

The cab stopped, and Johnny leaned hard into House, pressing one last kiss to his lips before exiting the cab. "Maybe we ought to do something about that."

A smile curved over House's rough face as he pulled out some cash to pay the driver before following Johnny out. He found his thoughts circling back to the same place they were just before they had left Johnny's apartment. This whole thing was just short of insane. There was no way he should be hanging out in New York with this man, playing music with him, making the club rounds with him. He damn sure shouldn't be getting ready to get some from him. Again.

Oddly enough, those thoughts disappeared the minute they stepped onto the elevator, Johnny pressing against him as he picked up right where he had left off in the cab. Nothing mattered but what was happening between them right this minute. Right now, it was enough. House could pick things apart later. Much later.

# # #

**Back over to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm home on vacation this week, so you kids get a bonus weekday chapter, chock full o' man-smut (remember, this thing's rated M for a reason!). :) As usual, I don't own the fabulously sexy House.**

# # #

Johnny followed House into his hotel room, his senses still on fire from what had begun in the cab and carried over into the elevator. Within moments of the door closing behind him, he caught up to House and slid his hands around his waist, moving under the layers the man seemed to insist on covering himself up with.

Johnny couldn't understand. House was well built through the arms and shoulders, with long, strong legs. Sure, there was some middle-aged softness through the middle, but that hardly detracted from the rest of him. If anything, it only added to his appeal.

He let his hands wander to House's stomach, spreading out his fingers while his mouth made its own journey over the back of House's neck, nipping and licking and sucking. The move evoked a sharp gasp and a shaky groan from the other man, his hands clutching at Johnny's over his shirts.

Johnny freed his hands from House's grasp to move further upward, reveling in the texture of his rough hair as he pushed both shirts up and off House's body. The other man lifted his arms enough to allow Johnny to remove the clothing, dropping it to the floor beside him.

He immediately tightened his hold on House, wrapping his arms around the other man and pressing a series of hard kisses to his neck. House tensed slightly, but leaned against Johnny, tilting his head to allow him further access.

Johnny relaxed his hold, letting his hands travel to House's belt buckle, unfastening it and his jeans before slipping a hand inside. He wasn't fully hard yet, but he was well on his way.

House started to let out a low moan as Johnny stroked him, reaching behind him to run his hands along Johnny's legs, pressing his bare back into Johnny's chest. Johnny suddenly had the desire to get rid of the clothing that came between them, and he pulled his hand out of House's jeans to turn the other man toward him.

He placed House's hands on his chest while leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Johnny hissed out, "Strip me down, brother."

Deft fingers worked at his shirt buttons while their tongues tangled furiously in a growing battle for dominance. Finally the shirt was undone, and Johnny released House just long enough to allow him to slide it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

House pressed into him, circling his arms around Johnny's waist and resting his hands on his lower back. Johnny took his hands and placed them at his belt. "Don't stop there…keep going."

He started guiding House toward the bed while the other man worked at his belt and jeans, getting them undone just as the back of House's knees hit the bed, and he landed with a soft thump.

Johnny eased himself to his knees in front of House, tugging down the other man's jeans and boxers, managing to get his shoes off in the process.

He spread House's legs apart, smoothing his hands over the rough hair and feeling the strong muscle underneath. His mouth followed his hand, dragging his tongue up the inside of House's thigh slowly, delicately, and he could hear House let out a rough groan at the move.

With his other hand, he traced down the inside of the other thigh with one finger, feeling as House twitched and squirmed at the stimulation. Johnny couldn't help the thrill that coursed through him.

A thought flashed through his mind. "Turn over." He told House roughly.

If House questioned the move, he didn't show it, slowly turning over so his legs dangled over the end of the bed, exposing his bare ass to Johnny.

Johnny allowed himself a small smile as he ran his hands up the back of House's thighs, trailing back down with his fingertips. House's foot kicked up at the touch, and he squirmed even more as Johnny's hand slid back up and curved to take hold of his ass, spreading him slightly.

His tongue dipped down to the base of House's balls, tracing a moist line across them before he started toward his hole, circling it before pressing against it slightly.

House jerked so violently that Johnny thought he would fly right off the bed. "God_damn_." He croaked out. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just a little tongue action." Johnny smirked a little while playing around House's hole with one finger. "You want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that." House snapped back. "Just…wasn't expecting _that_."

Johnny picked up where he left off, replacing his finger with his tongue and slowly tracing a random pattern over the area, dipping down to sweep over his balls and back up the crack before returning to press against his hole, pushing just inside.

House let out a series of random sounds, alternately squirming and tensing under Johnny's ministrations, and Johnny finally took hold of the other man's cock. He was rock-hard now, pre-cum glistening on the tip.

Johnny took a bit of it on his finger and rubbed it against House's opening, pushing the tip of his finger just inside while he stroked House's cock. The other man let out a low moan, pushing against Johnny's finger, his erection throbbing in Johnny's hand.

He was so close to coming, and Johnny wasn't far behind. Johnny quickly removed his finger and dug into his pocket for the lube and condoms he had stashed just before they left the apartment. Suddenly Johnny was very grateful for his foresight.

House whimpered slightly at the move, but Johnny smoothed a hand over one ass cheek. "Hang on, man. Won't be but a second."

House turned his head as far as he could, a frown on his face. Johnny chuckled a little as he squirted a generous portion of lube onto his fingers and slid them inside, working back and forth.

He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head down again and seeming to relax into the sensation. Soon Johnny pulled out and ripped open the condom with his teeth, rolling it over himself and preparing to enter House.

Johnny guided himself inside House, slowly pushing until he heard House's breath catch, his muscles clenching around Johnny's cock. He took hold of House's hips and caressed him lightly. "You alright?"

"Mm-hm." The answer came out as a slightly strained, high pitched moan.

"You want some more?"

The other man nodded furiously, and Johnny pushed further, further than he had earlier, and he could see the muscles in House's back flex as he gripped the sheets in his fists, an expression of something akin to rapture on his rough face.

Johnny started rocking into House, leaning over him to work over the back of his neck with lips, tongue, and teeth, covering House's hands with his own and curling his fingers around the other man's balled fists.

"_Fuck_." House lost all control, arching his back and coming hard, shooting some of his fluid onto Johnny's leg.

Johnny shoved into House with one more hard stroke and unloaded, tightening his grip on House's hands and nipping his neck hard before nearly collapsing on top of him.

He blew out a long sigh and lay his head on House's back after he pulled out, smoothing his hands along the other man's sweat-slicked skin. Finally Johnny collected himself and disposed of the condom, kicking off his jeans and shoes before returning to lie next to House.

He cringed when he spotted the mark on House's neck. While he hadn't drawn blood, the teeth marks were unmistakeable. "Sorry about the neck thing. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't." House mumbled, looking up at him with one blue eye open.

Johnny laughed a little as he traced a finger down House's spine. "Neither were you."

The other man shrugged. "It's easier if I don't."

Johnny sobered at that, stopping his movement and spreading his fingers out on House's back. "Mind if I…" He gestured toward the bathroom.

"Nope." House shifted so that his head now rested on his hands.

Johnny gathered up his clothes and headed into the bathroom, dumping them on the floor before taking a hard look at himself in the mirror.

His hair was the same blond it had been his entire life, though Johnny could see where the hairline was starting to recede. In the light, he thought he spotted a few silver hairs in there as well. Fine lines were starting to show up around his eyes and mouth, probably as much from his pack-a-day habit as from age.

He let out a hard sigh of frustration. At nearly forty, he was getting too old for this shit. Too old to be traipsing around the world, playing for audiences that seemed to get smaller and smaller every year, and definitely too damn old for these hotel hook-ups which seemed to come fewer and farther between.

Maybe it was time to finally call it a day. Get off the road, launch this label, and just settle the fuck down. He could produce for other people, push new talent, write for others who could play it better than he could.

He sighed at the thought. It was relatively easy for him to make decisions about his professional life. His personal life was much more challenging, especially now. Fucking around with House was a good time, no doubt, but he wasn't convinced that it could be much more than that. No point in getting attached to someone who might not want to get attached to him.

A knock at the bathroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, the guy paying for the room gets the bathroom privileges."

"Be right out, man." Johnny quickly cleaned up and dressed, soon emerging and nearly running into House. A naked House that still glistened with sweat, a slightly dopey expression on his face.

He flashed the other man a quick smile as he pushed by, finding his pack of cigarettes and lighter that had fallen out of his shirt pocket and heading out to the balcony.

The cool night air calmed him as he took out a cigarette and lit up, taking a deep inhale and blowing out a long plume of smoke. His thoughts wandered back to House and the circumstances that had led him to return to New York.

Was it simply loneliness, or was the man starstruck? Johnny honestly didn't know. Normally he wouldn't have cared, enjoying the simple pleasure of playing music with him and the physical pleasures that came later on.

Something was changing within Johnny, however, and he suddenly had a need to know what was ticking inside the other man's head. It would be nice to have some regular company if he were going to stay in New York. He would almost be willing to accept a purely physical relationship with the man if that was all he wanted.

The thought caught Johnny off guard. He hadn't considered anything more than that with anyone in years. Why the hell start now?

The sound of the sliding door opening jolted Johnny out of his thoughts, and he turned to see House slowly limping outside and ease himself into one of the chairs.

Johnny turned around and leaned on the railing, flipping open his pack. "Smoke?"

"Got one of my own." House answered, holding up a cigar before clipping the end and lighting up.

They were silent for a long moment until House broke it. "Why me?"

Johnny was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" House shifted so that he was sitting forward, leaning on his knees while taking a contemplative puff on his cigar. "You could have your pick of anyone. Literally. And yet…you choose some old, straight gimp as your fuck buddy. Doesn't exactly compute."

Johnny laughed and glanced at House. "Are you complaining?"

"Didn't say that." House responded. "And no, I'm not. I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense."

Johnny butted his cigarette and folded his tall frame into the other chair, stretching out his long legs in front of him. "I told you, it ain't just about sex." He glanced over at House. "You were so high that you probably don't remember that part."

"I wasn't that high." House snapped. "Continue."

Johnny pulled out another cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag. "There's some…connection with you. Something I haven't felt with anyone else." He took another thoughtful puff. "You and me, we lead pretty lonely lives."

House frowned and flicked the ashes off his cigar. "How do you know that?"

"Seriously, man?" Johnny let out a short laugh. "You're some kind of freaky medical genius, and I'm a former boy wonder guitar guy. Hard to find common ground with someone in either case. So…when some kind of weird connection does happen, you've got to grab on to it."

"Speak for yourself." House grumbled. "I'm not grabbing on to shit."

"You're here, aren't you?" Johnny asked. "Pretty sure that was you I was nailing to the mattress."

"Thought you said it wasn't just about the sex." House was clearly uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

Johnny shrugged. "It's not. But it is kind of…a natural…hell, I don't know. One connection carries over into the other. At least, it does for me. I can't speak for you."

House didn't respond, and Johnny thought that perhaps he had said too much. "So what are you trying to say here?"

Johnny took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I'm kind of in the twilight of my playing career. My record label cut me loose when my last album only sold thirty thousand copies. The clubs are getting smaller and smaller…it's getting harder to book dates…" He took in another long drag and exhaled hard. "Fuck it, it ain't worth it to keep killing myself out there. I'd just as soon get off the road and stay in New York, take a different road. You know, produce, write, support new talent that's worth a shit."

House snorted. "So you're done recording, too?"

"I'll put out an album once in a while." Johnny told him. "Still want your version of 'Wild Heart' that you were playing earlier."

House was silent for a moment. "Figured you were bullshitting me about that."

"Hell no, man." Johnny turned toward House and butted his cigarette. "I love jamming with you…on all fronts."

"You still didn't answer my question." House reminded him.

"Yes I did." Johnny countered. "You just ignored it."

"Did not."

Johnny pushed himself out of the chair and kneeled down in front of House, setting his cane aside and sliding his hands around the other man's waist. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss in the space between his ear and his jaw. "You might want to put that cigar down for a minute, brother."

House set the still-burning object in a nearby ashtray and pulled back to study Johnny. "Now what the hell are you doing?"

"Reminding you why I chose you as a 'fuck buddy'." Johnny told him, running his hands under House's t-shirt and pressing a line of kisses down his neck. "I'm kind of hoping we can be a little more than that…eventually."

"Is that why you're staying in New York?" House snorted derisively, even as he reluctantly folded his arms around Johnny. "You're a goddamn moron if that's the case."

"It's not the whole reason. I already told you that." Johnny told him firmly. "But I think we've got the beginning of a damn good thing here. Might as well see where it goes."

He pressed a firm kiss to House's lips before the other man could argue the point, and he could feel House surrender, pulling Johnny in closer.

Johnny rose up slightly, pressing into House. He could feel House's growing erection along with his own, and the other man let out a short groan.

He broke away from Johnny's mouth to glare at him. "You're going to fucking kill me. You know that, right?"

Johnny shrugged casually. "I'm willing to risk it."

House made a 'hmph' sound, but resumed kissing Johnny, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt while spreading his legs further until their groins were touching.

Johnny stroked House through the soft material of his sleep pants while continuing to kiss him deeply, their tongues tangling almost gently in comparison to the rough duel from earlier. He broke away from House's mouth and started working his way down his chest until he reached his waist.

House looked down at him with interest. "What are you doing now?"

Johnny started tugging down House's sleep pants. "I _was_ getting ready to suck your dick, if that's alright with you."

House looked vaguely surprised, but amused. "Well…since you're already down there…"

Johnny had taken House's cock into his mouth before the last words left House's mouth, and House let out a sharp hiss, grabbing the back of Johnny's head.

Johnny shifted so that he could take House in more fully, and before long, his cock was sliding down his throat in steady rhythm, and House was barely containing his sounds of pleasure as he took hold of Johnny's hair.

The other man soon unloaded, relaxing his grip on Johnny's hair and stroking the top of his head lightly with a soft sigh.

Johnny took a deep breath and pushed himself up to meet House, pressing a long kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him. "Goddammit, man. You just turn me right the fuck on." He kissed him again. "And _that's_ the other reason I chose you. Now don't you forget that."

House met his look with a slightly amused smirk. "Going to be kind of hard not to."

Johnny chuckled, leaning in again. If this was all that ever came out of this thing with House, he could live with it. Anything else would be one hell of a bonus.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Posting this one a little early since I'm heading out for the weekend to the land of unreliable Internet. As usual, I own nothing House-related.**

# # #

"Hey." A rough voice woke House up a grievously short time after he had finally fallen asleep. "Wake up, man."

House opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light that streamed in through the balcony door. "What?"

"I've gotta take off." Johnny told him. "Got a recording session with Criminal Intent in a while."

"M'kay." House mumbled, turning back over to his left side and closing his eyes.

He heard a low chuckle and felt the mattress shift as a large hand squeezed his shoulder. "Just come on down when you're ready. I'll leave the address by your phone."

House murmured agreement and just barely heard the door close behind Johnny. The late night had turned into an early morning, and sleep was the only desire House had left. Johnny had managed to satisfy all of his others.

He drifted in and out of sleep for a while until his brain started inching toward functionality again. When he opened his eyes, it was late afternoon, by his best guess.

It was a guess that was confirmed when he glanced at his watch. Just after five o' clock. Damn. He couldn't remember exactly when Johnny had left, or even exactly what he had said. Something about a session.

His phone started singing 'Dancing Queen' as he lay there contemplating his next move. With a groan, he stretched across the bed to grab it off the nightstand.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Wilson's voice sounded baffled.

"New York." House answered. "Partying like a rock star."

There was silence before Wilson spoke again. "No, really. Where are you?"

House huffed irritably. "Seriously. I'm in New York, hanging out with Johnny Rocket."

Another pause. "Was that the guy from that concert you dragged me to a while back?"

"The one and the same." House replied. "And I thought you had a good time."

"Sure, sure." Wilson assured him. "Not something I'd do again, but…yes, it was a good time."

House rolled his eyes and promptly changed the subject. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Wanted to see if you were interested in getting together tonight, but…obviously you're busy living _la vida loca_."

House couldn't help laughing at that. "And Sam?"

"Sam's…" Wilson paused again. "…busy. She's busy."

Something about that didn't sound right to House, but he chose not to press it. "Well, hey, I'll be back tomorrow. You can bitch about Sam, and I can tell you all about my rock and roll fantasy weekend."

Wilson chuckled. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

House closed his phone and tossed it on the bed beside him. Perhaps he wouldn't tell Wilson _everything_. He was pretty sure Wilson wouldn't want to know about the hours of ridiculously hot sex he and Johnny were having.

The fact that House was putting 'hot sex' and a guy's name in the same sentence gave him pause. He tried to think of a time when he had ever thought of a man that way and failed.

Something was very different about Johnny, and not just because of who he was. It wasn't even that House found Johnny physically attractive, necessarily. Certainly not using the same criteria he would for a woman.

But the man had unlocked something very powerful from the moment he first touched his lips to House's. For the first time in a long time, House felt like something other than a middle-aged cripple. Someone wanted him, someone found him attractive, someone _liked_ him, and for once, House didn't feel the need to push that person away or do something stupid to prove them wrong. If anything, he wanted that person closer.

The thought scared him a little, especially in the light of Johnny's casually tossed out comment last night. House had just begun to wrap his brain around the idea of a short term physical thing with Johnny when the other man had dropped that bomb about staying in New York for good. Now, House didn't know what to think.

He huffed irritably and pushed himself out of bed to find fresh clothes and hit the bathroom for a badly needed shower. Perhaps the hot water would clear the cobwebs before he met up with Johnny again.

His phone started chiming before he could do so, and he limped back to the bed to answer. "House."

"Well what do you know?" Johnny's rough voice had a hint of a chuckle to it. "It lives. You coming down here or do I have to drag you here?"

"Just woke up." House answered. "How long are you going to be there?"

"You've got some time." Johnny replied. "Things have hit a good groove down here. Think we're just gonna keep rolling."

House had to admit, the idea of hanging out in a recording studio didn't sound like a bad way to spend a Saturday night. "I'll be there."

"Cool, brother." Johnny's enthusiasm carried through the phone. "See you in a while."

House cleaned himself up in record time, even taking a few minutes to trim back his short beard. The thing was getting out of control, even by his standards.

Before long he was giving the studio's address to a cab driver and riding through the city, lost in his thoughts. This could be a phenomenal night, or a total disaster. There wasn't much room in between.

He entered the building and found the studio, quietly tapping on the door to alert whoever was inside to his presence. The door soon opened, revealing Johnny.

"Hey, man." He greeted House with a clap on the shoulder before guiding him inside, that hand moving to spread out between his shoulder blades. "You're just in time. Bella's about to lay down some vocals."

Now this was something House looked forward to hearing. He remembered the tiny woman's powerful voice from his first night here. The night he had gotten so high he was damn near floating when Johnny had leaned in for that first kiss. That first slow, sweet, intense kiss.

House had to shake off the thought, and Johnny threw him a baffled look. "You alright?"

"Fine." House found a nearby chair and eased into it, resting his cane in between his legs while Rex, Bella, and Johnny worked out arrangements.

Finally they were ready, and Bella entered the studio, putting on a pair of headphones that nearly dwarfed her, nodding to indicate readiness.

Rex started the backing instrumental, that crashing, thunderous sound that had impressed him at the club. Bella started about three measures in, her voice growling and soaring high above the instruments.

Rex and Johnny talked amongst themselves as they tweaked the sound. On the third try, both Rex and Johnny were finally satisfied with the results. Johnny hit the button for the microphone that communicated to the studio. "Alright, girl. Come on out and hear it."

Bella set down the headphones and exited the studio, her dark face lighting up when she spotted House. She immediately plopped down on his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"Johnny said you were coming in." She spoke excitedly. "About time you came down to say 'hi'."

House was overwhelmed by Bella's enthusiasm. "Good to see you, too. You were sounding pretty good in there."

She shrugged and made a face. "I hate how I sound recorded. I'm way better live."

House silently agreed. Trying to capture the raw power of her live sound was like trying to catch lightning in a bottle.

"Aw, you don't sound that bad, girl." Johnny hit the playback button, looking thoughtful as he drummed his fingers to the guitar portion, bobbing his head to the rhythm.

Bella looked skeptical at first, but as the track played on, she seemed to agree. "Maybe we should ask our guest." She glanced over at House.

"Seriously?" House was surprised.

"Yeah, seriously." Bella told him as she rose from his lap. "I hear you ain't no slouch when it comes to this stuff."

House was a bit uncomfortable at the idea that he was a subject of conversation. He huffed a little and leaned back in the chair. "Can you play it again?"

Johnny nodded, and House tuned in much closer this time, resting his forehead against his cane as he did so. When the song ended, he lifted his head, directing his words at Bella. "When you guys played this live, seems like I heard more bass."

The statement sparked debate among the four of them, and Johnny finally added not only some bass, but dialed back the guitar as well. The final result had Rex shaking his head. "No, no, no. You went and roughed it up, Rocket. That's not what we're looking for."

"_Some _people like that." Bella threw out casually, giving House a teasing look.

"That's fine in some cases, girl." Johnny tossed over his shoulder. "But maybe not in this one."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and snorted derisively, even as she gave House a sly wink.

Rex and Johnny discussed and debated some more while playing with the instrumentals. Bella merely rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Looks like you made it for all the boring stuff."

House couldn't help but smile a little. "I kind of like the technical part. Haven't really seen it in action before."

The discussion started getting more heated, and Bella grabbed House by the arm. "Come on. It's about to get real hot in here."

House was just curious enough to follow the young woman, and the two of them made their way out of the building to the nearby bar and grill, where they took seats at the bar.

"I think we're safe now." Bella told him. "At least if things blow up, we won't get hit."

House had trouble imagining Johnny losing his temper with anyone. "Does this happen often?"

"All the damn time." Bella laughed. "Those two have been working together almost since Rocket started out. I guess if you work together that long, you're bound to get on each other's nerves." She shrugged as she looked over the menu. "They always seem to kiss and make up, though. Not literally, of course. Rex don't roll that way."

The person working the bar came to take their orders. After she left, Bella tilted her head curiously at House. "You came back. Why?"

House shrugged. He didn't want to admit just how lonely things had gotten in Princeton since Wilson had taken up with Sam. "Wanted to see if Johnny was serious."

"About what?"

"About…" House debated with how much to tell her. "…everything, I guess."

Bella nodded. "Well, I know I'm glad to see you. Rocket's a hell of a lot easier to be around when he's getting some regularly."

House met that revelation with what he hoped was a neutral expression. "So…is he getting some now?"

Bella smirked at him. "Maybe a little too much." She leaned in slightly. "You might want to slow your roll a little. You're gonna wear his ass out."

House thought the opposite was more likely. "Yeah, well, he started it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Bella agreed.

House's phone chimed again, and he slid it open to answer. "House."

"Show's over." Johnny told him. "You and Bella can come on back."

House closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "The coast is clear."

Bella sighed and drained her Sprite while House finished off his beer. "Alright, ready to do battle again?"

"Whenever you are."

House paid, and the two of them returned to the studio. Bella paused just outside the door. "You know, I know I'm giving you a hard time about Johnny, but…I'm real glad he picked you up."

"And why is that?"

Bella twisted her mouth thoughtfully before continuing. "You're good for his ego. He was kind of hitting a slump on this last tour. Guess it wasn't going so well."

"Well, so glad I could do that for him." House quipped.

"It's not just that." Bella told him, shaking her head. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain. I guess it's like…he wasn't doing a hell of a lot before that last leg of his tour. I think he'd kind of given up on everything. Then he met you and…_boom_." She gestured with her hands. "He's on fire. Been writing, throwing himself into launching this label, producing…all kinds of stuff."

House merely rolled his eyes. "So I'm some kind of weird muse. That's good to know."

"If by that you mean you gave him a creative kick in the ass, then yeah…" Bella grinned at him as she opened the studio door. "I guess you are."

House gave that idea a moment's thought, then shook his head as he followed Bella. There was something odd about the idea of being a _positive _influence on anyone.

Johnny turned his head as they entered, leaning back in the swivel chair. "Hey, y'all. Check this out."

He hit the playback button, and the sound almost gave House chills. Johnny and Rex had almost managed to recreate the live sound Bella wanted, and the result was nothing short of astounding.

Bella squealed and launched herself at Johnny, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did it again." She glared at Rex. "See, I told you."

Rex merely shook his head and sat back in his chair, directing his comments at Johnny. "Maybe I should just hand you creative control on this one."

"Sheeit." Johnny snorted. "Ain't no fun doing this stuff unless I've got someone to fight with every step of the way."

Rex let out a quiet laugh at that. "Alright, let's wrap this up. Pretty sure we've all got better things to do on a Saturday night."

Soon Rex left, and Bella glanced at House and Johnny. "What are you guys up to tonight? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"Don't know yet." Johnny gave House a look before turning back to Bella. "You got something in mind?"

"Thought I'd go check out Pushing Daisies." Bella answered casually. "Supposed to be pretty hot."

The name sounded familiar, and it suddenly dawned on House why. "Isn't that the bunch of kids we saw last night?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "So you've already seen them. What do you think?"

"They're good. I thought there was some potential." House gestured to Johnny with his cane. "This guy, on the other hand…"

"They're nothing but a bunch of damn kids." Johnny answered sharply. "Excuse the hell out of me if I don't want to have a hand in their flame-out."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, if you guys are interested, come on down. I'll be around."

With that she closed the studio door behind her, leaving House and Johnny alone in the room. House studied Johnny carefully.

"What the hell was that about?"

Johnny looked at him sharply. "You know."

House found a nearby chair and eased himself into it, the wheels turning in his head. "Okay, they're young. But they're damn good and you know it." He leaned forward. "You could teach them a hell of a lot."

"Yeah." Johnny snorted. "Like you said, how _not _to be a rock star."

"Will you just get over yourself?" House snapped. "So you didn't end up as the second coming of Clapton. Big fucking deal. Do you even realize how goddamn lucky you've been?" He huffed and thumped his cane on the floor. "Maybe you're in the twilight of your career, but at least you've had one. A damned productive one at that. _And_, on top of that…you've got the producing thing going on, you're starting your own label…"

Johnny leaned over the sound board, turning toward House. "Are you about done?"

"I don't know." House answered. "Any of it get through that thick skull of yours?"

A smile slowly curved Johnny's lips as he crossed the room, bending down in front of House and smoothing his hand over House's knee. "I suppose it did."

"Then my work here is done." House tried to affect a light tone, even as something was stirring in him at Johnny's touch.

"Don't think so, brother." Johnny's voice softened as he shifted to his knees and leaned in toward House.

House almost instinctively set his cane aside to allow Johnny to get closer to him, and the other man slid his hands around House's waist, resting them on his lower back before moving in for a brief kiss.

That brief kiss deepened and lingered as House leaned toward Johnny, his hand sliding to Johnny's neck, stroking the jaw with his thumb. Johnny let out a soft moan at the move, leaning into House's hand while wrapping his arms further around House's waist.

Johnny broke off the kiss, pressing another little kiss in the exposed space between House's collarbones before settling against House's chest with a little sigh. "You're alright, House."

House leaned back in the chair, unsure how to handle this moment that was unfolding between them. Eventually he rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder, absentmindedly stroking with his thumb. "Yeah, you too."

Johnny chuckled briefly and pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand to House. House waved him off and grabbed his cane to push himself out of the chair.

"So…" Johnny started. "Thought I might give Pushing Daisies a second look. Interested?"

House shrugged casually, even as he knew a smirk was crossing his face. "Only if you've got nothing better to do."

Johnny threw him an amused look in response, looking House up and down. "Not until later."

House couldn't help the little thrill that coursed through him as he gestured for Johnny to lead them out. He had to admit, it was damn good to be wanted, appreciated, and possibly even needed. Now if only he could keep from fucking this up, there might be something here, something more than he thought possible. House couldn't believe he was considering the possibility.

He chuckled a little to himself as he followed Johnny out. Johnny turned around at the sound. "You alright, man?"

House nodded. "Yeah, I am." And for once, House was telling the truth.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, yes, I know it's been forever on this one. I do apologize. That darn muse of mine likes to play hide-and-seek sometimes. Looks like I've found her now. Enjoy, and as usual, I don't own House.**

# # #

The band had already started by the time House and Johnny entered the crowded club. The place was even more packed than it had been the previous night, and Johnny found himself unintentionally pressing against House as they pushed their way through in search of a table. Not that he minded the contact, but he knew House wasn't nearly as comfortable with it, at least in a public setting.

House didn't seem to object, finally finding a pair of open seats and easing himself into a chair, his eyes intent on the stage. Johnny glanced around in search of someone to take their drink order, finally flagging down a waitress to do so.

Johnny settled in and pulled out his memo pad, tuning in to the band's raw, bluesy sound that belied their youth. The lead singer was clearly pouring his heart and soul into the performance, and his voice sent chills up Johnny's spine. He imagined how good this kid and Bella would sound if he could get them in a recording studio together.

"There you are!" He heard Bella's voice and felt her arms cross over his chest, squeezing tightly. "Wasn't sure you'd make it."

Johnny patted her hands and waved his notepad at her. "Course I did. Figured they were worth a second look." He gestured toward the stage. "You two would sound damn good together."

Bella laughed softly as she took a seat next to him, leaning in slightly. "As long as you know it's only a musical duet."

"Of course, girl." Johnny chuckled in response. "Wouldn't expect nothing else. Now hush. I'm trying to listen."

The band wrapped up their first set, and Johnny rose from his seat to make his way toward the stage where the band was engaged in idle chat. He briefly cleared his throat. "So...who's in charge here?"

Four heads turned as one, their eyes going wide. Finally the lead singer stepped forward and extended his hand. "Guess that'd be me. Derek Phillips."

Johnny returned the gesture, taking the young man's hand in a firm grip. "Good to meet you. I'm…"

"Johnny Rocket. Yeah, I know." Derek was obviously having a hard time containing his reaction. "Got all your albums…seen you live a bunch of times." A grin broke out on his face. "Man, it's cool to meet you. Never thought that would happen."

Johnny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Well…thanks. That's good to hear. Now then…got a little proposition for you guys."

Derek glanced back at his bandmates before nodding. "Sure."

"I'm starting a record label." Johnny explained. "I'm thinking you guys have the sound we're looking for. How do you feel about coming down and laying down a few tracks?"

Derek's eyes went wider than before, and Johnny thought they might pop right out of the kid's head. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, I'm serious." Johnny told him. "I don't make that offer to just anyone."

He pulled a business card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Derek. "Give me a call when all of you can get together. We'll work something out."

Derek stared at the business card, smiling from ear to ear. "This is too fucking cool." He looked up and stuck his hand out. "Thanks, man. You won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't." Johnny couldn't help returning the smile as he shook the young man's hand. Derek reminded him a lot of himself at that age, busting his ass in the clubs around Austin, trying to get noticed.

He turned to walk back to the table when Derek's voice stopped him. "Hey man…you want to sit in with us for a couple songs?"

Johnny shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm here as a fan. Maybe some other time."

He could hear the murmuring behind him as he returned to the table, and he couldn't help the chuckle that burst out of him. Johnny only hoped their excitement and enthusiasm was warranted. The last thing he wanted was to hold these guys back. They were too talented for that.

"So…?" Bella seemed to sit on the edge of her seat as Johnny returned. "What's the word?"

Johnny tried to keep his face impassive, but soon let the grin spread. "Think I've got them convinced to come on down. Now it's just a matter of when."

"Sa-WEET!" Bella jumped up and squeezed Johnny around his waist before turning back to House. "I told you he'd come around."

"Yeah, yeah." House rolled his eyes and drained the remains of his bourbon, signaling the passing waitress for another.

"They're damn good." Johnny extricated himself from Bella and eased himself into the seat between her and House. "No sense letting them toil in obscurity."

The lights went down for the second set, and Johnny found himself absentmindedly sliding his hand along the back of House's chair. Now that he had taken care of business, he could get on with the pleasure part of the evening.

Suddenly Johnny felt antsy for no reason he could readily identify. Perhaps the fact that this would be House's last night in New York for a while, possibly forever. Johnny had no idea if House would want to come back once he returned to his own reality. Maybe this would end up as a one time thing.

The thought made something in Johnny clench. He didn't want this thing with House to end here. Sure, he could seek out other companionship, but it wouldn't be the same, Johnny knew that. House was almost the best of both worlds for Johnny, someone he could spend time with doing any number of things.

No, it wasn't just the sex for Johnny. Far from it. The sex was just an unbelievably mind-blowing bonus. Over the course of these couple of days, he had grown to genuinely like this older, rougher man, this analytical, thoughtful soul. The idea that Johnny might lose him after this weekend was almost more than he could take.

"Hey." Johnny leaned in, allowing his hand to travel from the back of the chair to smooth along House's shoulder. "Figure we'd jet out of here after this set. What do you say?"

House glanced at him, seeming to study him briefly before nodding in agreement. He almost seemed to shift in his chair, pressing into the hand that Johnny had rested on his shoulder. Johnny couldn't help a slight smile as he lightly rubbed the other man between the shoulder blades before leaning back in his own chair to enjoy the rest of the set.

The lights came back up at the end of the set, and Johnny leaned over to give Bella a quick squeeze. "I'm heading out. Tell me how the last set goes."

"I will." Bella answered, squeezing him in response. "You taking old boy with you?"

"That's the plan." Johnny chuckled, hearing the scrape of a chair to his left.

"Then I'll see you sometime Monday." Bella laughed as she rose from her own chair to approach House, grabbing him in a quick hug. "Hope this ain't your last trip to New York, House."

"We'll see." House replied, barely responding to Bella's hug with a touch to her back.

The two men wove their way out of the crowded club, Johnny following close behind House. Soon they were back out on the street again, the cool night air sending a shiver through Johnny.

He wasn't sure where to take it from here. It would be easier to go back to his place, but House also had his hotel room. Either place would be fine with Johnny.

"So, are we headed back to your place?" House's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I need to get my guitar before I leave tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Johnny was relieved that House had inadvertently made that decision. He flagged down a cab and gave the driver his address.

It was a quiet ride back to Johnny's, and House seemed to be keeping his distance, appearing deep in thought. Johnny had little doubt that House was analyzing every detail of the weekend, probably having the same debate with himself that Johnny was. Probably not _exactly_ the same, but probably similar.

The driver pulled up in front, and Johnny quickly paid him, both he and House exiting the cab and heading toward the doors. House made a beeline for the studios, Johnny not far behind.

House seemed to be a man on a mission, and Johnny had a hard time keeping up with him, despite the fact that House was a couple of inches shorter and somewhat disabled. The man could move when he had a mind to.

Johnny managed to catch up to him, unlocking the studio door where House had left his guitar. He watched as the other man carefully tucked it into its case and closed the latches.

"You know, you don't have to take it with you." Johnny threw out casually. "I can personally guarantee it'll be safe here…that is, if you plan on coming back."

House leaned on the case, spreading out his long fingers. "I haven't really decided yet."

"Kind of figured." Johnny answered softly, feeling his heart sink a little.

"Don't get me wrong." House kept his back to Johnny, his shoulders sagging slightly. "This whole weekend…it's been kind of like one of those rock and roll fantasy camps, you know? Where normal guys get to hang out with their heroes and pretend to be rock stars for a while." He paused, smoothing his hands over his guitar case. "But…I've got a real life to go back to, that whole doctoring thing. I don't know where _this_ would fit into _that_."

Something finally clicked for Johnny. It seemed that House was just as scared of what might happen between them as he was. He crossed the room and slid his hands around House's waist, crossing them over the other man's stomach and pressing a kiss into his neck. "Let me tell you something. This ain't no damn fantasy. This…_thing_, whatever it is…brother, it's real." He pressed further into House, starting a trail of kisses down his neck, ending at his shoulder. "Kind of wish you didn't know who I was. It'd make things a hell of a lot easier."

"We're freaks." House murmured, relaxing a little in Johnny's grasp. "You said it yourself."

Johnny let out a low chuckle. "All the more reason for us to stick together, right?"

"Maybe." House sounded doubtful, letting out a shaky sigh before turning to face Johnny. "Look…I don't do relationships. I'm probably going to find a way to fuck this up."

"I hear you." Johnny moved to take House's face in his hands. "I don't usually bother with relationships myself. I think you might just be that exception."

House's mouth quirked in a slight smile. "I guess you're kind of an exception, too."

"In more ways than one." Johnny cracked, leaning in to just touch his lips to House's.

The other man almost tentatively slid his arms around Johnny and drew him in, slowly deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into Johnny's mouth.

Johnny took full advantage, allowing his tongue to tangle up with House's while moving his hands under the other man's shirt. House responded with uncharacteristic boldness, his rough hands sliding up his back first before moving forward, spreading out over Johnny's ribcage and moving up to his chest.

His thumbs suddenly brushed over Johnny's nipples, and Johnny let out a sharp involuntary gasp at the sensation. He arched toward the touch, pulling away from House's lips to look down at him. "Do that again, brother."

House smirked slightly, an almost teasing expression dancing in those bright blue eyes. "What, like…this?"

He lightly ran the pad of one thumb across a nipple, and Johnny hissed in response, followed by a low chuckle. "Yeah, man, just like that."

House seemed to be shaking slightly, and Johnny noticed that he seemed a little weak on his right side. He immediately took charge, pulling both of them toward the table that ran along one wall of the studio. The other man looked oddly relieved as Johnny guided him to sit on the table, even as he continued to explore Johnny's body.

Johnny had no intention of stopping him. His rough touch felt so good, and watching House as he moved to deftly unbutton Johnny's shirt only served to heighten his own desire. By the time he got it undone and started to slip it off Johnny's shoulders, he could feel his jeans growing almost uncomfortably tight.

He'd never actually gotten it on in a recording studio, though he had come damn close a couple of times. If House had no issue with the location, Johnny supposed he didn't either.

Johnny leaned in and kissed House hard, working the buttons of House's own shirt while House continued touching him all over. It took nearly everything he had not to shove House to that table and take him right there, but this time he was determined to go slow and easy. If House was at all undecided about coming back to New York after this, Johnny wanted to be damn sure he remembered every touch, every sound, every sensation.

House let out a low moan as Johnny peeled off House's shirt, pulling Johnny in until their groins touched, and Johnny could feel House's hardening flesh against his own.

Suddenly he felt hands tugging at his belt, loosening it and working at the button and zipper of his jeans. He placed his hands over House's, stilling him. "Slow down, brother. We got all night."

House growled, but moved his hands around to Johnny's lower back, just dipping his hands below the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pulling him in again while recapturing Johnny's mouth with his own.

Johnny shifted slightly and started to ease House to lie down on the table, breaking away from his mouth long enough to climb up to join him. He leaned down to resume his actions, and the two were nothing but a tangle of limbs and lips, hands roaming everywhere and anywhere they could reach.

In many ways, this was getting hotter than the fuck-and-run encounters Johnny had allowed himself to get used to over the years. There was a deeper intimacy happening here, the sense that he was acquiring knowledge about the other man's body that no one else had. If he was completely honest with himself, Johnny could keep this going all night.

He felt House push against him, and they were suddenly rolling over until Johnny was on his back. House made a slight grunting noise, probably hitting his leg on the way through. It didn't seem to slow him down, however, and House was soon lying against him, working his way down Johnny's neck and dragging his tongue along his collarbone before flicking it in the space between.

His hands kept moving over him, starting at his chest and slowly smoothing down to his waist, tugging at his jeans. House's newfound aggression was surprising, but thrilling at the same time. Johnny usually preferred to take control, but he was enjoying this, too.

He lifted his hips enough to allow House to pull down his jeans, and he moved to undo House's jeans as well, pulling them down to fully expose him. The feel of their cocks touching sent a jolt through Johnny, and he let out a rough groan, arching into House as the other man's mouth worked its way back up his throat, cutting off the sound with a hard kiss to his lips.

House shifted slightly, continuing his assault on Johnny's mouth while moving a hand downward, his long fingers curving around Johnny's hardened cock and stroking lightly.

He reached down to take House's in return, only to have it brushed away as House took both of them in his hand and started stroking faster. The multitude of sensations had Johnny's mind scattered in a million different directions, and he barely knew what to do with his hands as House brought him ever closer to the point of no return.

Before he knew it, he came forcefully, arching upward with a strangled cry, curving his fingers into House's back as House followed not far behind.

"God_damn_, brother." Johnny finally found his voice again, smoothing his hands over House's back. The other man was breathing heavily, his forehead resting on Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." House murmured, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Don't know how all that happened."

"Hell, who cares?" Johnny answered. "Kind of like the way you took control. I don't let that happen too often."

House snorted derisively, still not looking up at Johnny. "It's not like I knew what I was doing."

"Oh, hell no." Johnny told him, moving a hand to caress the back of his neck. "You don't get to play that shy card no more. Not with moves like that."

House lifted his head, a slightly troubled expression on his rough face. "So…now what?"

Johnny shrugged. "We clean up, and you decide whether you want to stay here or go back to your hotel."

"That's not what I meant." House scowled, glancing away.

Johnny knew exactly what House meant, but he didn't have a good answer either. "I know I want to see you again. And again. And…probably again until we get sick of each other."

House smiled slightly. "That might take a while."

"I'm cool with that." Johnny answered with a short laugh. "Hell, I could even come down and see you. You know, if you're busy doing that doctoring thing."

House looked baffled. "You'd do that?"

"Sure." Johnny was as baffled as House looked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…" House suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Johnny's heart sank a little. Maybe House didn't want anyone else knowing about this. "Hey, you know, if you need to keep this on the down low…"

"No, it's not that." House told him. "I don't give a damn about that. I just…you know, figured you wouldn't want to leave New York."

Johnny let out a short laugh, feeling oddly relieved. "Hell, there's more to life than this music thing. Took a long time to figure that out, but, well…there it is." He pulled House in a little closer. "Anytime you can't get away, call me. I'll come see you. Be kind of cool to see you on your home turf."

House appeared to debate with himself, finally nodding firmly. "Don't be surprised if I call you on that."

"I'll be surprised if you don't." Johnny pulled House down to him for a quick kiss. "So…you staying or going?"

"Guess I'll stay." House answered quietly. "As long as I make it back to the hotel for checkout, it'll be fine."

"Tell you what." Johnny suggested. "Next time you come up here, don't bother with a hotel. Just hang here. It'll be easier."

"I'll think about it." House scowled again. "Now, about this clean up thing…"

"Got you covered." Johnny slid out from under House and pulled up his jeans enough to find a towel, one that he would normally use to wipe down his guitars.

They soon cleaned up and dressed, heading back up to Johnny's apartment. House paced around, seeming unsettled.

"If you've changed your mind, it's cool, man." Johnny told him as he watched House pace around like a caged tiger.

"Haven't changed my mind." House answered tersely. "Just don't know what the hell I'm supposed to be doing here."

"Well, I can't speak for you, but I'm beat." Johnny told him. "I'm just going to crash. Join me when you're ready."

Johnny left House in the living room and made his way to the bedroom, climbing into bed and attempting to relax. He hoped leaving things open with House would allow the other man to relax, too.

He was just drifting off when he thought he heard the sounds of a piano. That couldn't be. The only person he knew who played the thing was the guy he was renting the place from, and he was out on tour.

Johnny pushed himself out of bed and followed the sound. Finally he found the source. House was bent over the keys, playing a moody classical piece.

Johnny could hardly believe his ears. House was even better on the piano than he was on the guitar. Johnny had taken lessons himself, years ago, but had long since given the piano up for his true love, the guitar.

He waited until House finished playing before daring to enter the room. "And here I thought your guitar playing was killer."

House lifted his head, his eyes going slightly wide. "Figured you were asleep."

"Not quite. Mind if I sit?"

"It's your place. Sit anywhere you want."

Johnny took a seat on the bench next to House, listening as he moved into a more recognizable piece. "You know, I could use a little piano on that album I'm working on, too."

House threw him a sharp look. "More flattery?"

"Nope. Dead serious." Johnny nudged House. "Gives you another reason to come back and see me."

House snorted. "Like I needed another reason."

"Good to know."

House played the remainder of his song before glancing over at Johnny. "Go on back to bed. I'll be along in a while."

"You sure?"

House nodded. "Just need to unwind a little. Been kind of a crazy weekend."

Johnny let out a low chuckle, lightly rubbing a hand across the back of House's shoulders before rising from the bench. "Sure has, brother. Glad to have you along for the ride."

House smiled slightly before diving into another piece, and Johnny left him to his own devices. He allowed House's piano playing to lull him to sleep, half wondering if the man was playing quietly on his account. Most likely not, but it was a nice thought.

He awakened briefly when he felt the mattress dip, smiling slightly to himself when he heard House sigh heavily before wrapping an arm around him, his nose rubbing slightly against the back of his neck. Johnny almost called him on it, but decided against it. It would serve no useful purpose. Far better to simply relax and enjoy this little pocket of comfort while he had it. There was no telling when he would get it again.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last update for the weekend. Sorry to leave it hanging so long. As usual, I don't own House (dammit).**

# # #

House opened his eyes the next morning to find himself still wrapped around Johnny. He wasn't sure what had made him curl up to the man when he'd climbed into bed late last night, and he wasn't sure what kept him there now.

Their wild weekend had finally come down to this, two people simply lying close together as the morning light started to creep into the room. It was something that hadn't happened to House in years, and it was something he was reluctant to give up now that he had it again.

So it was with a guy. Okay, that was still more than a little weird to him. And the guy was still a well-known musician, even if he was no longer at the top of the charts.

All of that aside, there was still something oddly comforting about simply being here with someone who wanted _him_. If only he didn't have to go home.

The thought caught him off guard, and House chided himself for his lack of logic. Of course he would have to go home. He'd played out this rock star fantasy thing long enough. It was time to go back to his own world, the world of medicine and mysteries.

It still didn't keep him from wanting to stay here, at least for a little longer. He huffed irritably and shifted slightly, and he could feel Johnny shift in response.

The other man shifted until he faced House, meeting him with a slightly sleepy expression in his hazel eyes. He slid one arm over House's waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Morning."

"Looks that way." House suddenly tensed at the intimate moment that was unfolding between them.

A slow smile spread over Johnny's face as he leaned in and kissed him again, slower and deeper this time, and House allowed himself to just go with it.

Johnny broke it off with a short sigh, tracing along House's hairline with his thumb. "I won't keep you too long. I know you've gotta go soon."

"Not that soon." House was a little more awake and aroused now. "Think I could manage to hang around for a while."

"Good thing, man." Johnny chuckled a little. "'Cause I wasn't really ready to let you go just yet."

Johnny leaned into House before he could respond, lips and tongues meeting and tangling slowly with each other. It was a different kind of intimacy than House had experienced over the course of the weekend, almost soft and tender, but no less intense.

House pulled Johnny in as close as he could, sliding a hand under the other man's t-shirt and spreading his fingers out along the small of his back. Johnny let out a rough moan at the move, pressing hard into House and letting his hand smooth down the outside of House's leg, long fingers curving around the back of his thigh and caressing the outside with his thumb.

Johnny's touch felt so good, so right, so…_normal_. How had it come to this, that a man's hand feeling around his damaged leg seemed like the most natural thing in the world? Even as House lost himself in the feel of Johnny's hand over his body, he couldn't help analyzing the whole thing. This shouldn't feel normal, and yet, it did.

House let out a low moan of his own as Johnny's hand moved upward, sliding over his ass and under his t-shirt, the pads of his fingers stroking and massaging his back. He almost didn't care if they got down to the sex part. This slow exploration was working for him, too, and House thought he could let this go on for hours.

God, maybe he really _was_ that starved for attention. It was kind of pathetic, in House's mind.

Johnny pulled away with a puzzled expression, leaning on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "Something bugging you, brother?"

House let his thoughts rattle around in his brain, hoping like hell they would form into something cohesive. It wasn't happening. He merely shook his head and averted his eyes, concentrating on the spot where Johnny's collarbones met.

Johnny let out a low chuckle and pressed his lips to House's forehead. "Look…whatever's cooking in that big brain of yours…just let it go. We've got a good thing going on here. Just…you know, let it happen."

House wanted to, he really did. He had no idea why he was suddenly resisting.

He could feel Johnny's eyes on him, his hand continuing to smooth over him, almost as if he were simply waiting for House to respond.

House let out a short sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm pathetic." He finally told Johnny in a resigned tone.

Johnny shifted so that he was eye level with House. "How do you figure?"

"I don't know." House huffed. "I just…am. Don't think I'd be here otherwise."

Johnny met that comment with a puzzled frown, his hand never leaving House's body. "You're going have to explain that a little further. Not sure I'm following."

House sighed irritably and involuntarily shifted closer. "I'm not into guys. At all. Never have been. If I weren't so…" He shook his head. No way in hell was he going to make such a blunt confession of his loneliness. "Forget it. Just…forget I said anything."

He felt Johnny's hand slip out from under his shirt, his arm wrapping around him while his hand rubbed his back in slow circles. It was oddly calming, and House didn't want to think about why.

"Let me tell you something." Johnny's voice was low in House's ear. "You wouldn't be here if I thought you were…_pathetic_. Trust me when I say you're far from it, brother." He leaned in for a quick, firm kiss. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything crazy like that. I just know that I want to see you as often as I can."

He moved his hand to stroke House's head, resting it on House's scruffy cheek. "There's nothing pathetic about wanting to get close to someone. Matter of fact, I hear that's kind of normal. Not that either one of us is exactly normal." Johnny sighed a little as he kissed House lightly. "Probably why both of us have such a hard time letting someone in. You let someone in, chances are pretty good you'll get hurt."

"You'll probably be the one." House told him. "Hurting people is a special talent of mine."

Johnny let out a low chuckle at that. "I don't usually let folks in close enough to get hurt. Kind of suspect you don't either." His expression sombered slightly. "I think I'm kind of willing to take the risk."

Something clutched in House's chest at Johnny's words. "I don't know if I am."

Johnny simply nodded as if he understood. "I like you, House. I really do. Whatever you're willing to give me, I'll take it."

House scowled and squirmed slightly. "Christ, you're as pathetic as I am."

Johnny let out a long laugh at that. "Yeah, wanting to hang out with you, play music, and have wild hot sex with you is real pathetic. You're something else, House."

House was a little stunned by Johnny's response. He had expected anything but that. So much for pushing buttons. Clearly it wasn't going to work with Johnny.

A hard kiss put an immediate stop to any further thoughts. Johnny's hand resumed its former journey up House's t-shirt, the long fingers splaying out along his lower back as his tongue worked its way into House's mouth.

House found himself back in the moment, forcing himself to put the overanalysis on hold, at least for the time being. Johnny gently nudged him, and the two of them rolled over until House was on his back, the other man pressing into him and settling between his legs. His hands pushed House's t-shirt up and over his head, and he broke away from House's mouth long enough to toss it aside before diving in again.

Somehow they both managed to dispense with various bits of clothing, and they were lying against each other, skin on skin, their hardened cocks finding a smooth, steady rhythm as hands and lips wandered everywhere they could reach.

Suddenly Johnny broke away, shifting so that he was alongside House. "Turn over, brother."

House started to roll over, and Johnny stopped him just as he rolled to his side. He could feel Johnny's hand trace down between his cheeks, feeling around until a finger pressed just inside him, his lips and tongue working at what had suddenly become an extraordinarily sensitive spot on his neck.

He let out a low moan, arching against Johnny as the other man continued to play with him, teasing him. Suddenly he pressed a kiss into House's neck.

"Hang tight, man. Be right back with you."

He reached over House briefly, soon returning to squirt something before sliding a now-slick finger deep inside him, deeper than before. House let out a sharp gasp at the move, even as he was almost expecting it.

A second finger soon joined the first, and Johnny's mouth picked up right where it had left off, working down his neck and settling into a spot where his neck met his shoulder.

The stimulation was driving House ever closer to the edge, and he couldn't seem to stop the sounds that fell out of his mouth as he pushed against Johnny, his back pressed into the other man's chest.

"Ready for me, brother?" Johnny's voice rumbled in House's ear.

"Mm-hm." House murmured, unable to respond further.

Fingers slid out, and there was an increasingly familiar crinkle and snap before House felt Johnny push against him again, slowly entering him.

"You feel so goddamn good, man." Johnny told him roughly, building a steady rhythm, every stroke hitting the sweet spot deep inside House, the pleasure slowly building until House was almost climbing the walls from the sensation.

Johnny plunged in deeper, his long fingers curving around House's hardened cock and stroking slowly. His thumb slid over the head, picking up the pre-cum and spreading it over his shaft.

That finally did it for House, and he unloaded all over Johnny's hand with a loud groan as Johnny slammed into him with one final stroke, tensing against him as he rode out his own explosion.

Johnny sighed and pulled out of him, disappearing briefly before returning to press against House, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss into his neck. "Promise me something, man."

House didn't like the sound of that. "Depends on what it is."

Johnny let out a short laugh, spreading his fingers out along House's stomach. "Don't make me wait a damn month to do _that_ again."

House couldn't help but laugh in response. Despite his doubts, he didn't want to wait that long, either. "Alright. I promise."

"Seriously?"

House shifted so that he lay on his back, finally making eye contact with Johnny again. He answered with a firm nod. "Seriously."

"Cool." A wide grin lit Johnny's rough face, and he bent down to give House a brief kiss. "We're going to make this work."

"How do you know?"

"Don't, really." Johnny shrugged. "Just kind of got a feeling."

House rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, the idiot you've been hanging out with all damn weekend." Johnny answered with a short laugh. "How long before you've got to go?"

House wriggled his arm out from under Johnny to check his watch. "About…an hour before I'm supposed to check out of the hotel room I barely used."

"Damn." Johnny grumbled. "Guess you'd better get going." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about next time you come up here, don't bother with the hotel room? Be cheaper that way."

"Is that the only reason you're suggesting that?"

"You know damn well it isn't, brother." Johnny shifted so that he lay down to face House. "The way I see it, you've got the studios, the clubs…and me, all in one place. Seems like a pretty sweet deal, don't you think?"

House turned the idea over in his mind before nodding. "I've heard worse ideas."

That slight smile never seemed to leave Johnny's face as he released House. "Guess I'll see you soon, right?"

"Right." House reluctantly pushed himself out of bed and gathered up his clothes before getting dressed. Afterward, he bent over Johnny for one last kiss.

The other man wrapped his large hand around House's neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss as House tumbled on top of him.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to pay for an extra day at the hotel." House grumbled after he broke the kiss.

"I'll cover it." Johnny cracked.

"Forget it." House rolled his eyes and allowed Johnny to pull him down again. What the hell? It was only money, after all.

# # #

House packed up his backpack and flagged down a taxi to take him to the train station for the trip home. After some internal debate, he had finally decided to leave the Flying V in Johnny's capable hands.

Capable hands, indeed. Those hands were capable of far more than handling a guitar. House shivered a little at the memories of the weekend. He'd had few expectations when he'd arrived. Good thing, too. The weekend had turned into far more than House ever could have expected. Funny thing was, playing music with Johnny wasn't the best thing that had happened to him all weekend.

He smirked slightly to himself as he boarded the train, settling into a seat and closing his eyes. A little sore, but not bad. Nothing he couldn't live with. Nothing he wouldn't object to getting again, either.

The thought surprised him a little. Things between he and Johnny had run the gamut from rough and wild to almost sweet and tender. House wasn't sure which he preferred. He wasn't sure there was any reason he would have to choose between them. It was all good as far as he was concerned.

It wasn't just the sex and music that had House wanting to see Johnny again. The two of them had managed to forge a real connection over the course of the weekend. House hadn't managed that with anyone in years. Johnny's laidback personality probably had a good deal to do with that. The man just seemed to take House in stride, even admire him a little. House had mocked Johnny initially, but once they started playing together, it all clicked.

They just _worked_, for whatever reason. House didn't understand how he could connect so quickly with someone he barely knew, with someone he had never expected to meet in the first place. But connect they had, and it was almost a relief for House to find someone who seemed to understand him.

Johnny had called it. Neither one of them were anywhere near normal. Frankly, House was okay with that. Normal was boring, and Johnny was anything but boring.

The train finally pulled into Princeton, and House eased himself out of the seat and made his way to the parking lot. He could smell a touch of spring in the air, and it made him antsy to drag out the bike. Soon, he promised himself. Soon he would get the old girl out of storage and get her ready to ride. It could be fun to fly up to New York every so often. Since he'd left the Flying V with Johnny, he wouldn't have to haul much with him.

The idea sounded better and better, and House suddenly couldn't wait for the weather to improve.

He climbed into his beater and started it up, pulling out his phone to pull up one of his contacts.

"Rocket."

"Train didn't crash." House told him. "I think I'm all in one piece."

"That's good." Johnny laughed. "Glad you made it."

They chatted casually about a couple of tracks Johnny was getting ready to lay down as House drove, and soon he pulled up in front of his apartment.

"Guess I'll let you go." House tucked the phone under his ear as he put the old beast in park and shut it off. "I'll try to keep in touch through the week. Don't know how it's going to go just yet."

"That's cool, brother." Johnny answered casually. "If you can't make it here, I can probably make it down there."

"You sure you want to do that?" House still wasn't sure how he felt about that. Broadcasting his personal business wasn't his style, and it would be all over the place if Johnny showed up at the hospital. "Might be kind of boring after New York."

"I could do with a little downtime." Johnny replied with a short chuckle. "Besides…things can't ever get too boring with you around."

House smirked to himself. He was pretty sure that was the other way around. "Guess I'll let you know, then. See you around."

"See you, man." There was a brief pause, and Johnny's voice dropped a little. "Kind of miss you already, brother."

A little shiver went through House at that, even as he wasn't completely comfortable expressing the same sentiments just yet.

He said his goodbyes and slid his phone closed, staring down at it in his hand, a slow smile refusing to leave his face.

This _could_ work. This could possibly work. For the first time in forever, House allowed himself an unfamiliar emotion. He wasn't sure if he remembered exactly what is was. It felt a little something like…hope.

House grinned like an idiot all the way into his apartment.

# # #

**And now it's back to you, readers. Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Managed to make my way over here, too. Don't own House or the team, just the cavalcade of O/Cs.**

# # #

Johnny's phone rang a couple of days later while he was in the middle of a recording session with Pushing Daisies. He grinned a little when he saw whose number was on the Caller ID.

He stepped out into the hallway to take the call. "House, what's shaking, man?"

The other man paused briefly before speaking. "Looks like I won't be making it up there this weekend. Got one wild case on my hands."

"It's cool." Johnny assured him. "I already told you I'd find my way there, right?"

House let out a short snort. "I can't guarantee I'll be around much."

Johnny let out a low chuckle at that. "We'll figure it out, man. Ain't no thing."

"Gotta fly." House quickly told him. "Patient just took a nosedive."

With that, House was gone, and Johnny closed his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. House's abrupt manner on the phone was taking a little getting used to, but it was worth it just to hear his voice on the other end.

Johnny shook his head at that. Maybe House was right. Maybe it was a little pathetic. He didn't give a damn, though, not really. For the first time in years he had a good thing going with someone. If that made him a little pathetic, frankly, so be it.

He reentered the studio and closed the door behind him. Rex was sitting at the sound board with something resembling a smile crossing his face.

"What's up, man?" Johnny asked him as he eased himself back into a chair next to Rex. "You're smiling. Even when you're happy with something, you never smile."

"Just listen." Rex hit the playback button, and the sound of soulful guitar and a heavy drum backbeat filled the room. Derek's growling voice soon followed, the other guys falling in during the chorus in nearly dead solid harmony.

Johnny could feel the wide grin split his face. What had happened here was pure magic, something that happened rarely in this industry. "Check that out, man." He held his arm out to Rex. "Goosebumps. I'm signing these guys before some big name label snaps them up."

"Uh…you don't have that kind of power, Rocket." Rex pointed out. "Better go to the man with the money before you get too excited."

Rex was right and Johnny knew it. Johnny let out a short sigh and pulled out his phone to find Calvin's number in his contacts.

"Reed."

"Calvin, it's Rocket." Johnny shifted in the chair. "You know those guys Pushing Daisies that I was telling you about the other day?"

"Yes?"

"We're recording a demo with them right now. They're fucking fantastic, man." Johnny couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "We should sign them."

Calvin let out a sigh at the other end. "Give me ten minutes, then I'll come down and listen to your little discovery. We'll talk then. Good bye."

Johnny huffed a little as he shoved the phone in his pocket. There were times when Calvin's taciturn manner served to rein Johnny's enthusiasm in. Usually it was a good thing. In this case, in Johnny's not so humble opinion, not so much.

Rex let out a short chuckle. "Let me guess. He told you to chill a bit."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Said he'd come down to listen to my 'little discovery' in a few. Bastard."

"Cut him some slack." Rex told him. "He just wants to make sure you're not throwing his money away."

"Like I'd do that." Johnny growled and slumped slightly in the chair. "I know good music when I hear it. Been doing this a while."

"From what I heard, you didn't want anything to do with them." Rex pointed out. "At least, not until that…_friend_ of yours pushed you into it."

"House ain't no musical slouch himself." Johnny argued. "And I liked Pushing Daisies just fine. I just…you know…" He shrugged, his temper evaporating somewhat. "They're young, that's all. Worried me a little."

"Of course." Rex nodded in understanding. "Probably don't exactly want them to follow your path, right?"

"Right." Johnny's musical path had been a rough one. He had shot to fame at a young age, scoring a recording contract shortly after his sixteenth birthday. Just over a year later, his first album went platinum, and he had hit the road opening for Stevie Ray Vaughn.

God, what a summer that had been. Stevie Ray had become a mentor, a friend, a confidante, trying to point the young Johnny in the right direction. It had been one hell of a collaboration, and they had talked of recording an album together.

Then he had died in that helicopter accident. If not for a twist of fate, Johnny would have been on that same helicopter. Nothing had been quite the same since. Not to say that Johnny fell apart, but he had definitely stumbled. His next two albums fell short of expectations, followed by a brief recovery after he had climbed out of the bottle.

Johnny never found that early fame again, and he had fallen into what he could at best call a musical funk that lasted for years. He continued to record and tour, but the crowds shrunk as the years went on, and sales never followed the critical accolades.

It wasn't a path Johnny wished on anyone, and he often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't signed a contract so early in life. He tended to avoid the young bands for just that reason.

Rex was talking again, and Johnny shook himself out of his reverie. "What was that?"

"I _said_…" Rex spoke with exaggerated patience. "That maybe we should get Bella in on one of these sessions. Calvin would eat that up."

"Funny." Johnny chuckled. "Bella and I were talking about that. Let's hook it up."

"Hey." A voice called out from inside the studio. "Anything else we need to do here?"

Johnny and Rex looked at each other sheepishly, and Johnny hit the microphone button. "No, man. We got all we need for today. Thanks."

The band packed up, shaking hands with the two men and leaving the studio after making arrangements to return in a couple of days. After the band left, Rex turned to Johnny. "So how's your album work going?"

Johnny shrugged. "Pretty good. Got a bunch of music written. Just need to arrange it and start laying down a few tracks."

"You plan on doing that sometime before you turn forty?" Rex asked him.

"I've got time." Johnny snapped. "Got a whole lot going on right now."

"Yeah, I can see that." Rex smirked. "Any chance this has anything to do with that House guy that was hanging around all weekend?"

Johnny smirked in response. "That's a real recent thing. Not really relevant." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "If anything, he's the one that's kind of helped kick my ass into gear again. Not that he knows that."

"That's good, but if you've got no material, it's going to be kind of difficult to produce an album."

Johnny snorted derisively. "Shit, man. No one wants to hear my stuff anymore anyway. Pushing Daisies, Criminal Intent…that's the stuff people want to hear. Hell, it's what they should be hearing. Those two bands are going to be _huge_." He shook his head as he reached for the cigarette pack in his shirt pocket. "I'm just some washed-up former boy wonder."

Rex let out a low chuckle at that. "You know as well as I do that the public is a sucker for a big comeback. We put together a solid album, and you'll be back on top again. I can virtually guarantee it."

"Maybe." Johnny gestured with his cigarette pack. "Be right back, man."

He left the studio and made his way outside. Even in the city, he could smell the promise of spring in the air. It was almost time to pull the Mustang convertible out of storage and get her checked out for the season. With any luck, he would be making plenty of road trips down to Princeton in the little beauty.

Johnny had bought the Mustang brand new when his first album went platinum. The move was the source of a million jokes back in the day, as he had just gotten his driver's license not too long before that.

It was the one thing he'd held on to during the ups and downs that made up his career. People let him down. That Mustang rarely did.

He gave further thought to Rex's words. Being back on top meant being back in the public eye, and Johnny wasn't sure he wanted that anymore. The one good thing about fading into relative obscurity was the freedom it brought him. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to indulge in some of those somewhat public make-out sessions with House otherwise, and he definitely wouldn't want to expose House to that kind of scrutiny.

Johnny sighed heavily as he took a final drag on his cigarette before flicking it into a nearby ashtray. He'd thought he had the professional end of things figured out. Maybe not.

He flung the studio door open and strode inside, returning to the studio where Pushing Daisies had been recording. The increasingly familiar bluesy sound spilled out of the door when Johnny opened it, and he spotted Calvin and Rex at the soundboard, deep in conversation.

Calvin turned as Johnny entered, extending a hand and clapping him on the shoulder. "Johnny, my boy, I think we've got something here."

Johnny snorted and rolled his eyes in response, accepting the hand in a solid grip. "Tried to tell you."

"Right, right, I know." Calvin nodded. "Let's draw these boys up a contract and see about getting them signed, shall we?"

Johnny and Calvin walked side by side down the hallway to the elevator, the other man taking two steps to Johnny's one. They were silent until they stepped on and the doors closed behind them.

"So Rex tells me you're dragging your feet on your own album." Calvin casually threw out. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Johnny shrugged. "I've been busy. Other bands, other projects." He glanced over at Calvin. "Been busting my ass trying to get some talent to this label."

"And you're doing a hell of a job." Calvin told him. "But you were supposed to be the lynchpin of this label, and nobody's seen an ounce of evidence that you're working on anything."

"I've been writing some songs." Johnny suddenly felt more than a little defensive. "Working on some arrangements now."

"You need to get your ass in that studio and start recording." Calvin told him. "You go much longer between albums and people will think you've died."

Johnny snorted derisively as they exited the elevator at the floor containing their offices. "You saw how many folks showed up at my last show. I ain't dead yet."

"Right. All three hundred of them." Calvin sighed. "You used to attract ten times that."

"I know, man." Johnny snapped. "You don't have to tell me."

"Then get on the ball and start recording that album." Calvin snapped in response. "I'm not paying you to be a glorified talent scout. I'm paying you to make some damn music."

Johnny felt his temper flaring, even as he knew Calvin was right. It was part of the deal when they had first started putting together this label. Johnny couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow made a deal with the devil.

"You got a number for these boys?" Calvin asked him when they arrived in his office.

Johnny pulled out his cell phone and looked it up, passing it on to Calvin. Calvin hit the speakerphone and dialed.

Someone picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Derek." Johnny called out. "Got some news for you guys."

"Yeah…?"

"Talked to my partner here. He listened to the tracks you guys laid down earlier, and…" Johnny grinned a little. "…he wants to hammer out a contract for you guys. Interested?"

"Hell yeah!" Derek shouted, and Johnny could hear other voices in the background. "When?"

Calvin took over then. "I'm in the office right now. We can work out the details whenever you can get here."

There was a brief pause, followed by murmured voices. "We're on our way." Derek announced.

"Excellent." Calvin smiled at Johnny across the desk. "We'll see you soon."

With that they hung up, and Calvin eased himself into his desk chair. "So, that's two artists potentially in the stable. Maybe you could work on that little friend of yours and get Criminal Intent to sign a piece of paper, too."

"No promises." Johnny laughed. "Bella's one stubborn girl."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Calvin answered. "Minus the girl part, of course."

Johnny chuckled and left Calvin's office to retreat to his own. It was only when he sat down behind his desk that he considered the significance of Calvin's words. Did Calvin really just think of Johnny that way? He had thought that they were friends, on some level. Maybe Johnny really was nothing but a business asset to Calvin.

The thought disturbed Johnny. It was just one more aspect of the music business that rubbed him the wrong way. Artists weren't really artists. They were more the intellectual property of whatever label they were signed to at the time.

He had hoped to escape that notion when he and Calvin started this label. Only it was mostly Calvin's label, financially speaking. Johnny didn't have that much to contribute except his own talent and the talent of whoever he found out in the club scene. Lately the club scene in New York had been slim pickings, and Johnny wondered if it might be worthwhile to expand that search to other nearby cities.

Johnny sighed and pushed himself out of his chair to return to Calvin's office. The other man arched an eyebrow as he entered. "What's up?"

"Thinking about making a little road trip." Johnny told him casually. "Seems like New York's a little light on the kind of talent we're looking for."

Calvin leaned back in his desk chair. "Did you have a destination in mind?"

"I'm leaning toward Philly." Johnny answered. "Thought I'd swing through there for a couple days, see what I can scare up."

Calvin nodded thoughtfully. "Don't think that relieves you of your recording obligation."

"I'm not trying to avoid anything, Calvin." Johnny snapped. "When the hell have I ever run out on an obligation?"

Calvin threw Johnny a skeptical look, and Johnny huffed irritably. "Fine, there was that one time in Seattle, but I was going through a whole lot of mess then. And that was a long damn time ago. Should have known you wouldn't have let that go."

Calvin glanced down at the contract he was working on. "So what's your plan?"

Johnny took a moment to think about it. "Leave Thursday, come back Sunday. That should give me plenty of time to check out what Philly's got to offer."

"You staying at your usual place?"

"Actually…" Johnny ventured. "…I might be hanging with a friend of mine. He doesn't live too far from Philly."

Calvin smirked. "Is this the guy from the Criminal Intent show? Word is you two are a little more than 'friends'."

"Yeah, same guy." Johnny answered. "He's kind of tied up with work, so I figured I'd make it a two-fer. Go hang with him, maybe get him up to Philly for a second opinion on the music."

Calvin shook his head. "Gotta admit, I don't get the attraction. You just don't seem like the type to be…you know."

"Takes all kinds, man." Johnny shrugged. "See you around."

With that Johnny left the office, digging his phone out of his pocket and finding House's number in his contacts. Surprisingly enough, the man picked up on the first ring.

"House."

"Hey, man." Johnny started. "Looks like I'm coming your way this weekend. Scouting out some music in Philly. You interested?"

There was a pause before House answered. "Don't know. This case is taking some very interesting turns...hold on." House's voice was suddenly muffled, and it sounded like he was taking someone to task. While Johnny would hate to be on the receiving end of House's ire, it was mildly amusing to listen to. "Anyway…kind of depends on what kind of shape my patient's in by then. When are you coming?"

"Thursday afternoon." Johnny replied. "Figured I'd stay through Sunday."

Another pause. "I assume you're staying in Philly."

"I could." Johnny spoke carefully. "Might make it a little harder to see you, though."

House huffed. "And now we get to what you're really after."

"Well, yeah." Johnny chuckled.

"Hold on." Johnny could hear House giving muffled instructions before he returned to the phone. "Okay, got the kids occupied. So…you say you're going to Philly to scout out talent, but you really want to come see me."

"Yes…and yes." Johnny told him. "So what do you say, brother?"

There was silence on the other end, and Johnny found himself holding his breath, waiting for House's response. A soft sigh followed. "You'll probably have better luck tracking me down at the hospital. My office is on the fourth floor of Princeton-Plainsboro."

"You sure that'll be okay?"

"Sure." House answered casually. "They're so used to my weirdness around here that no one will even bat an eyelash." His voice dropped to a low tone. "And…I kind of want to see you, too."

Johnny couldn't stop the wide smile that he knew was spreading across his face, and he released the breath he was holding. "Cool, man. I'll see you Thursday."

"Looking forward to it."

Suddenly there was silence, followed by a ring tone, and House was gone once again. Johnny suddenly found himself feeling impatient in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Thursday, he decided, couldn't come soon enough.

# # #

House spent the next couple of days alternating between anticipation and dread. What the hell had he been thinking, inviting Johnny here?

He huffed irritably and returned to the case file, poring over pages of test results that had led to nothing. If that was any indication, this case would keep him ridiculously busy over the weekend anyway. The chances of getting away long enough to do much of anything with Johnny were looking pretty minimal.

Thursday afternoon found House and his team back in the conference room, the whiteboard filled with symptoms. "Okay, kids. Let's start at the beginning. Patient presented initially with…" He glanced at the four faces that were now focused on something inside House's office.

House rolled his eyes and tapped the whiteboard. "Hello, eyes on the board, please. Got a dying patient here."

"There's a somewhat legendary rock musician standing in your office." Chase blurted out.

"I thought he looked familiar…" Thirteen chimed in. "What's his name?"

"Johnny Rocket." Chase looked a little starstruck. "He's bloody fantastic. Got all his albums."

Foreman rolled his eyes while Taub looked vaguely amused. "Maybe you should get his autograph." Taub suggested.

"You think I should?" Chase's eyes went a little wide.

"_Focus._" House huffed irritably. "Once we figure out what's killing the patient, then everyone can do the meet-and-greet." He tossed the marker to Chase. "Talk amongst yourselves. I'll be right back."

He left his team and pushed through the door that separated the conference room and his office. "You created quite a stir. Half my team is acting like squealing fangirls."

Johnny chuckled and held his hand out to House. House returned the gesture, expecting Johnny to release it soon after.

He didn't, holding it in a firm grip, his thumb lightly stroking the back of House's hand as he moved in closer. "Good to see you, brother." He murmured, sending a shiver through House.

"Good to see you, too." House murmured in response, well aware that there was a possibility that his team wasn't concentrating on the differential. Oddly enough, now that Johnny was here, House wasn't that concerned. He almost felt as if he was back in that rock star fantasy bubble, and it felt good.

Johnny nodded toward the conference room. "Think your team wants something."

"It's probably nothing." House grumbled, pulling away and limping toward his desk for a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled his address on the paper and handed it to Johnny. "There's a spare key on top of the doorframe. I'll be there when I can."

"Alright, man." Johnny tucked the paper into his shirt pocket. "Good luck with your case. I'll see you when you show up."

The other man left the office, and House let out a long breath. He glanced down at his slightly shaking hands, barely believing what had transpired between them.

He shook it off, attempting to refocus his attention on his case before pushing his way back through the door to the conference room. "So…come up with anything?"

"I'd like to redo the MRI." Thirteen spoke up. "Maybe we missed something."

"MRI was inconclusive." Chase argued. "We need to redo the CAT scan."

The two doctors debated, with Taub and Foreman jumping in with their theories. House rolled his eyes and thumped his cane on the floor.

"Can't you kids agree on anything?" House snapped. "What the hell were you talking about the whole time I was gone?"

Four faces glanced around with guilty expressions. "That's what I thought. Just for that, all four of you are sticking around until you figure out what's killing our patient. And no speculating about me and the Rocket man, either. You're all wrong anyway."

House left his team murmuring behind him, smirking slightly as he put on his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet and backpack. Let them stew. As long as they spent time figuring out the mystery of their patient, they could speculate about the nature of his and Johnny's relationship all they wanted.

He soon arrived home, pulling in behind a Mustang convertible and dismounting his bike. His heart was pounding slightly, and House willed himself to calm down before he entered his apartment. Just because Johnny was here didn't mean he wanted to jump House's bones immediately. Not that House would object to that.

House took a quick breath before opening the apartment door. Johnny was sitting on the couch, humming to himself and moving his fingers as if he were playing guitar as he scribbled notes on sheet music paper. He glanced up when House closed the door behind him.

"Hey, man." Johnny rose from the couch and met House at the door as he set down his helmet and backpack. "Didn't expect you so soon."

"I managed to skate out early." House told him, his nerves jangling as Johnny came closer. "Left the team gossiping about us."

"Good." Johnny placed a brief kiss on House's lips. "Wonder how close they'll get to figuring out the truth."

"Not very." House murmured as Johnny's lips wandered over his skin. "They're not that bright."

"Doubt that, brother." Johnny answered. "Aren't you the one that hired them?"

"Rather not talk about them right now."

"Fair enough." Johnny chuckled, his hands moving to slip off House's leather jacket. "I know I've got better things to do."

House pulled Johnny in closer, letting his hands wander under the other man's t-shirt while letting Johnny's lips and mouth explore him. His team and his case were forgotten for the moment. Right now, House was right where he wanted to be.

# # #

**Back to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So..apparently this is going to be my only update this weekend. So be it, I suppose. :P As usual, I don't own House or the team.**

# # #

Johnny reveled in the feel of House's rough hands spreading out under his t-shirt while he continued his own wandering journey over House's neck, ending by capturing the other man's lips with his own. House seemed to eagerly accept, and Johnny felt House's tongue slide into his mouth, probing, exploring.

This was one of the better parts of this...whatever the hell was happening between them. The sex was unbelievable, but Johnny honestly believed he could let House kiss him for hours. He couldn't recall anyone else he was perfectly willing to make out with for hours on end.

He thought he heard 'MmmBop' somewhere, and House pulled back with a groan, digging into his pocket.

"The minions." He explained brusquely while sliding open his phone. "What?" He snapped at the person on the other end.

Johnny watched, fascinated as House discussed the case, rattling off all manner of medical terminology before giving instructions in an authoritative voice. It was a very different House than the one that Johnny had spent the entire weekend with, but it was no less appealing. More so, if Johnny really thought about it.

House ended his call and shoved his phone back into his pocket with a huff. "Better make this a quickie. No telling when the kids are going to harass me again."

A little thrill coursed through Johnny at that. He was an old pro at quickies. God knows he'd done enough of them over the years.

He all but dived into House, picking up right where he'd left off and moving to slide House's t-shirt up his body, breaking away long enough to peel it off and toss it aside before moving down to start undoing his belt.

House pulled away, narrowing his eyes. "It doesn't have to be _that_ damn quick."

"Sorry." Johnny was a little embarrassed. "Old habit."

House looked a little baffled, but Johnny merely shook his head. "Used to do it all the time when I was touring. Pick up someone, do my thing, leave." He leaned in to give House a quick kiss. "Guess I don't need to do that right now."

House shrugged casually, shifting his weight off his bad leg. It was a move that didn't escape Johnny's eye. "You're hurting, brother."

"No more than usual." House huffed and rolled his eyes.

Johnny smoothed his hands over House, coming to rest on his lower back. "Sure you don't want to…you know, head somewhere a little more comfortable?"

House snorted in response, fixing Johnny with a brief glare. "Couch."

Johnny pushed himself off the door, and House limped toward the couch, easing himself down with a soft sigh. Johnny immediately followed, sliding to his knees in front of House and smoothing his hands over the other man's legs.

He gently pushed House's legs apart, pressing kisses to his stomach while working at his belt buckle. House responded almost instantly, spreading his legs further and threading his long fingers through Johnny's hair.

Suddenly those fingers were trailing downward, those hands smoothing over Johnny's shoulders and taking hold of his arms, tugging at them. Johnny followed House's lead, shifting so that he carefully straddled House, bracing his hands against the back of the couch.

House's hands moved under Johnny's t-shirt, a serious expression crossing his rough face, those brilliant blue eyes studying him as his hands smoothed over him, coming to rest on the small of his back.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, closing his eyes before pressing an impossibly light kiss to Johnny's stomach through his shirt. The move caught Johnny pleasantly by surprise, and he reached down to curve a hand around the back of House's head, caressing with his thumb.

"Not stopping there, are you?" He murmured.

"Wasn't planning on it." House's voice was rougher than usual.

The brief exchange seemed to embolden House, and he moved to push Johnny's shirt up enough for Johnny to remove it and toss it aside. House's hands continued to smooth over him, setting Johnny on fire with his rough touch, pressing his lips all over his chest and stomach, his tongue tentatively flicking out with each touch.

It was more of a turn-on than Johnny had thought possible, and he thought for sure he would come undone right there if House kept it up.

Suddenly House's fingers were working at his belt buckle, fumbling slightly as he undid it and started working at Johnny's jeans. Soon House's hands were sliding just under the waist of Johnny's jeans, sliding them down.

Johnny barely dared to hope House was going to do what he thought he was going to do. He tried to remember the last blow job he'd gotten, and nearly failed. There had been that one on his last tour stop before New York, but it hadn't been exactly memorable.

This, on the other hand, was a completely different thing, and Johnny found himself nearly tingling with anticipation. If the way House's mouth and tongue felt over his skin was any indication, he could only imagine how it would feel wrapped around his now hardened shaft.

He felt fingers curve around his cock, a thumb tentatively stroking the underside. Johnny nearly held his breath, hoping like hell the man wouldn't lose his nerve. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want to push House.

"Look, man." Johnny ventured breathlessly. "If you don't want to…it's cool."

Sharp blue eyes flicked up at him, and House's thumb slid over the tip, evoking a sharp gasp from Johnny. His tongue followed closely behind, traveling over the slit and around the head.

Before Johnny could react, House took him in, closing his mouth around Johnny's cock, tongue and lips working the same magic there as it had over other parts of Johnny's body.

"_Fuck_." Johnny blurted out, otherwise speechless, clutching the back of the couch as House kept up his slow, almost torturous action, his hands running over ever part he could reach.

It was all Johnny could do to keep from shoving his cock down House's throat, demanding more of what the man was giving him. Instead he drew back, just a little, allowing House to continue sliding his tongue over him. He seemed to have relaxed somewhat, and unless Johnny was mistaken, he almost seemed to be enjoying the experience.

Johnny could feel the pressure building, and just as he knew he was about to come, he quickly pulled out of House's mouth, shooting his load over his own hand with a sharp groan before falling forward to capture House's lips in a hard kiss.

He could feel House's own hardened flesh between them, and Johnny started working his way down, shifting so that he was on the floor between House's knees, brushing his lips just above the waistline of House's jeans. House's hand roughly stroked his head, coming to rest at the back near his neck.

Further encouraged, Johnny finished what he had started earlier, unfastening House's jeans and working them down to expose House's own throbbing erection. Johnny took it in his hand, tracing his tongue from base to tip, thrilling to the soft gasps and groans that fell from House's mouth as Johnny took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly.

House's grip tightened in Johnny's hair as he shifted slightly, spreading his legs further. Johnny took him in even further, the tip hitting the back of his throat and going further downward.

He reached between House's legs, caressing his balls before moving down, pressing a fingertip just to his hole. The move evoked a sharper groan from House as he arched toward the touch, and Johnny pushed deeper, moving his finger inside House.

House tensed around his finger, his grip on Johnny's hair tightening as he suddenly unloaded with a rough sigh. Johnny released him and gave him a quick kiss on the inside of his thigh while running his hands over his legs. The other man tensed slightly when Johnny's hand brushed over the rough and puckered scarred area, but otherwise didn't react.

"Still hurting, brother?" Johnny leaned slightly on House's other leg, tracing around the outline of the scar with one finger.

"Not as much." House answered quietly. "Just…you know, not into letting people touch it or see it."

"Hell, I've already seen it." Johnny told him. "Don't bother me."

House's lips quirked upward in a brief smile. "Something tells me you're not exactly checking out my scar most of the time."

"Course not." Johnny laughed. "Not when there's a hell of a lot more to check out on you."

House merely rolled his eyes at that, waving Johnny away to pull his jeans over his body and refasten them. Johnny pushed himself off the floor and did the same before returning to sit next to House, resting his hand on House's thigh.

"This is a big deal to you. I get it." Johnny told him before pressing a kiss to House's shoulder. "But trust me, when we're getting down to business, this thing is the _last _thing on my mind." He let his hand wander to the inside of House's thigh, pressing lightly up to his groin, evoking a sharp intake of breath from House.

Johnny pressed his hand over House's crotch, rubbing lightly until he could feel the flesh hardening again. He leaned into House, and the other man turned toward him to meet him for a slow, lingering kiss.

"See?" Johnny murmured, breaking away from House' mouth briefly to press his own growing erection into House's thigh. "Hot for you again already."

"Idiot." House growled, even as he started to push Johnny to lie down on the couch, covering Johnny's body with his own, kissing him deeply and grinding against him.

Maybe he was an idiot, but right then, Johnny didn't give much of a damn what House thought of him. As long as he kept up what he was doing, House could call him whatever he wanted.

# # #

Foreman huffed irritably after he hung up the phone. Chase fixed him with a questioning look.

"Still no answer?"

"No." Foreman frowned, staring at the case file and pages of test results. "Three times, three voicemails. What the hell could he possibly be doing?"

"Well…" Chase hedged. "It _could _have something to do with Johnny Rocket."

Foreman arched an eyebrow. "You don't think…"

Chase raised his hands. "It's House. Anything's possible."

"But not probable." Foreman shook his head and passed Chase the file.

"Think about it." Chase pressed on. "He hasn't had a woman in his life the whole time we've worked for him, and you see how he obsesses over Wilson."

"Yeah, except for that lawyer woman." Foreman pointed out. "The one whose husband we treated a few years ago? And you see how he obsesses over Cuddy."

Chase merely shrugged. "So maybe he plays both sides of the fence. Wouldn't be the first one we know of."

Foreman fixed Chase with a sharp glare and returned to study the test results. Just then, the conference door swung open, and Thirteen strode in, followed by Taub.

"Patient's stable." Thirteen reported. "No new symptoms have presented."

"Which means we still don't know what's wrong with her." Foreman let out a long sigh.

"Why don't you call House?" Thirteen suggested.

"Been there, done that." Foreman answered. "He's not answering."

Thirteen scrunched her eyebrows. "That's…interesting."

Foreman glared at her. "Not you, too."

"What?" Thirteen's face was the picture of innocence.

"Chase seems to think House and…what's-his-name have something going on."

"Johnny Rocket." Chase supplied.

"Oh!" Thirteen's eyebrows shot up, then her face smoothed out in a thoughtful expression. "Never thought of him that way…"

"Thank you." Foreman interrupted.

"…but it's House." She shrugged. "Anything's possible."

"Uh, if we're done speculating about our boss's sex life…" Taub interjected with a barely perceptible shudder. "I think we missed something."

"Of course we missed something." Foreman snapped. "Otherwise the patient would be all better and we could go enjoy our night, too."

Thirteen snickered. "You're so cute when you try to be like House."

Foreman rolled his eyes as Chase and Taub both chuckled. "I'm going to try House one more time."

He punched the number into the phone and hit the speakerphone key. On the second ring, there was an answer.

"_What?_" House answered somewhat breathlessly. There was a brief pause, followed by murmuring and shuffling in the background. "_Someone had damn well better be dying._"

"Not yet." Foreman glanced around at the rest of the team. "She started crashing. That's when I tried to call you."

Another pause. "_Is that right?_"

"Uh, yeah." Foreman folded his arms over his chest. "Three times."

"_Huh._" There was silence for a moment. "_And now?_"

"She's stable." Thirteen chimed in, glancing at Foreman with an amused expression.

"_So you called me for nothing._"

Foreman let out an exasperated sigh. "We still don't know what's wrong with her."

"_You know better than that, Foreman._" House chided. "_As long as she's stable, you've got time to figure it out. So…figure it out._"

Foreman knew it was pointless to argue. House, for whatever reason, didn't want to be bothered if there was nothing interesting going on. "We'll keep you posted."

"_You do that_."

"Can you get an autograph from Johnny Rocket?" Chase called out.

"_Sorry, Rocket doesn't do autographs._" House quickly answered. A deep chuckle from the background followed House's words, followed by some indistinct words Foreman couldn't make out. "_But he does do houses…windows. Bye._"

The dial tone that followed was the only sound in the room until Foreman hit the button to silence it. There was total silence in the conference room as Foreman tried to process House's words.

It wasn't possible. House wasn't…no, it couldn't be. It was just another deflection on House's part.

He shook his head to clear it, returning to the case file. To his right, Thirteen suddenly burst out laughing.

Chase soon joined in, and even Taub had a slight smirk on his face. Foreman gave up thinking about the patient and closed the case file.

"Fine." He huffed irritably as Thirteen and Chase attempted to pull themselves together. "There…_might_ be more going on between House and…"

"Johnny Rocket." Chase and Thirteen chorused.

"Johnny Rocket." Foreman reiterated. "That doesn't mean it's any of our business."

"What are you talking about?" Thirteen exclaimed. "House makes a second career out of getting into our business."

"Not without a reason." Taub pointed out. "And if something _is _going on…maybe he'll be easier to work for."

"And maybe he can hook us up with tickets." Chase chimed in.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Never know." Chase grumbled, returning to the pages of test results.

Foreman sighed as they settled in again, discussing the case. The sooner they figured out what was wrong with their patient, the sooner they could all get out of here, and the sooner Foreman could get the image of House and Johnny Rocket out of his head.

# # #

House slid his phone closed and tossed it on the nightstand, settling back down on the pillow with a huff. Johnny slid a hand over House's bare chest, leaning down for a brief kiss. "Everything alright?"

"Just the minions again." House answered. "I think they're on to us."

"Yeah?" Johnny continued to move his hand over House's body.

"Yep." House couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face. "Chase is probably putting together a betting pool as I speak."

"Remind me. Which one's Chase?"

"Never mind. It's not important." House shifted so that he faced Johnny. "You'll know him when he attacks you for an autograph when you show up at my office again."

Johnny drew in closer, tracing a finger up and down House's spine. "When? You kind of make it sound like you want this to be some kind of regular thing."

House briefly cursed himself for his little slip. "Maybe."

"It's cool, brother." Johnny told him. "Wouldn't mind making this a regular thing myself. I kind of like getting away from everything once in a while."

"Funny, I kind of think the same thing about going to New York."

"Maybe we can both get what we want." Johnny answered with a chuckle before dipping down to capture House's lips in a deep, lingering kiss.

House had his doubts. He couldn't recall a time when he'd ever really gotten what he wanted. But as Johnny pushed him back over to his back, his tongue tangling up with House's, he was a little more willing to accept the possibility. Maybe.

# # #

**You know how this goes. Read and review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yep, managed to get back over to this one, too. As usual, I don't own House, Wilson, or the ducklings. Don't own the song either...and neither does Rocket. It's "Say You Will" by Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals. Go give it a listen. It's awesome.**

# # #

House strode into the hospital the next morning, tired in a good way. It wasn't just the sex, although that had a good deal to do with it. He and Johnny had also gotten started on working out arrangements for a couple of songs Johnny wanted to put on his album.

House didn't normally like playing with other people. Johnny was a notable exception to that rule. He enjoyed the give and take, the back and forth between them.

It had made for a late night, but House didn't care. Being back in that fantasy camp bubble thrilled him to no end, and knowing he had a lot more of that to look forward to over the weekend made it a hell of a lot easier to crawl out of bed this morning.

First things first, however. He and his team still had a case to solve. Since House hadn't heard from the team since last night, he assumed that the patient was still alive and kicking. A check of his phone before he'd left the apartment revealed no new messages, either.

He punched the 'up' button for the elevator with his cane, bouncing it between his legs to the song that was playing in his head. It was the same one Johnny had been working on yesterday afternoon when he'd returned from the hospital, a soulful, almost old school blues-style tune.

House was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anyone come up beside him.

"You're here early." Wilson's voice nearly made House jump out of his skin.

"Busy day ahead." House quickly replied. "Still got a case."

Wilson nodded, studying House with a frown as they boarded the elevator. "Have you even slept? You're looking a little…rough."

"Sleep is for wusses." House rolled his eyes.

"Right." Wilson regarded him skeptically, and the two men fell into a brief silence. Finally Wilson took a deep breath. "So…if you're not busy tonight, I was thinking we could get together."

House studied his friend carefully. "Tired of Sam already?"

"No, nothing like that." Wilson answered. "Just haven't seen you in a while, you know. You're either stuck on a case or busy pretending to be a rock star in New York."

House felt a tiny twinge of guilt at Wilson's words. Johnny _was _taking up an extraordinary amount of House's time and attention, but with good reason. For one thing, Johnny actually wanted him around. And what he was getting from Johnny he didn't want from Wilson.

"So?" Wilson pressed. "What do you say?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that." House answered. "Kind of depends on how my case goes."

Wilson looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "Keep me posted."

House left Wilson behind and headed down to his office. He spotted the team seated around the conference room table, seeming to be casually chatting.

"I hope the fact that you kids are sitting around gossiping means that the patient is still alive." House intoned as he pushed through the door that separated his office and the conference room.

"Not only alive, but on the road to recovery." Foreman told House, sliding the file across the table.

House dropped his backpack to the floor and opened the file, scanning over it before nodding in approval. "Looks good." He glanced around the room at the four curious faces staring back at him. "Go home. All of you."

The four doctors looked around at each other, and House huffed in exasperation. "Seriously. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Four chairs quietly slid back almost simultaneously, papers shuffling as all four of them prepared to leave. After what seemed like an eternity, the conference room cleared out, leaving House alone with the case file.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and retreated to his office to go over the file and sign off on it. Now that the patient was out of his hands, he had the rest of the day to himself. The only thing he had to decide was what to do with it.

Cuddy would most certainly expect him to show his face in the clinic now that he didn't have a patient. House snorted derisively to himself. Yeah, that would happen, right around the time that pigs flew.

The sound of his office door opening drew House out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Wilson standing just inside, hands shoved in his pockets. "Another one for the win column, I see."

"Yep." House took another sip of his coffee and continued looking over the file.

"So you're possibly free tonight after all."

"Not sure about that." House told him. "Friend of mine's in town."

Wilson tilted his head and squinted slightly. "The rock star again?"

House rolled his eyes. "Johnny, yeah."

Wilson nodded. "Well, have fun…I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wilson huffed irritably. "It's just that I never see you anymore. If you're not tied up with a case, you're off rocking out with this guy."

House took off his glasses and tossed them on the desk. "Wow, I suddenly get a life of my own and you get your shorts in a bunch."

"That's not the problem, House." Wilson snapped.

"It is." House insisted, studying Wilson. "Apparently I was supposed to wait around for your second honeymoon with Sam to end. I didn't, and you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed!" Wilson spoke in exasperation. "I just…miss you."

A brief pang coursed through House. In all honesty, he had gotten so caught up with Johnny that he had barely given Wilson a second thought. Was he really that single-minded?

He let out a short sigh and leaned back in his desk chair. "My weekend's already booked solid. Sorry."

Wilson looked somewhat dejected, even as he nodded. "Some other time, then."

House checked his watch, the wheels turning. "Won't be long until lunch. You could always buy me some."

A slight smile flashed across Wilson's face. "Sure, why not? See you in a couple hours."

House nodded, placing his glasses back on his face and returning to the case file as Wilson left the room. Lunch with Wilson wasn't a perfect solution by any means, but it would do. At least, House hoped so.

# # #

Wilson was nearly on pins and needles waiting for House to appear in the cafeteria for lunch. Word in the hospital was that Johnny Rocket had shown up looking for House the day before, and the PPTH gossip line had gone absolutely crazy trying to figure out why.

He had to admit, he was a lot curious himself. Wilson had vaguely overheard Chase and Hadley talking excitedly in the elevator yesterday, speculating on the nature of the relationship between House and Johnny.

The speculation was ridiculous. Of course there was nothing but friendship between the two men. They were both musicians, and House nearly idolized the guitarist. It was only natural that the two men would find a connection.

Wilson wasn't even terribly surprised at the sheer amount of time House spent with Johnny. House tended to obsess over his friends, nearly to the point of stalking them. Wilson wondered how Johnny was taking all of this. Obviously he was taking it fairly well if he was here visiting House.

A hand swooped down to steal a French fry from his plate, and Wilson glanced up to see House settling in across from him, chewing thoughtfully on the stolen fry.

"You're welcome." Wilson threw him a meaningful look. "What took you so long?"

House shrugged casually. "Cuddy totally harassed me when I dropped off the file. Took me a good hour to untangle myself from her tentacles. That woman just can't take a hint."

Wilson chuckled slightly. For all of House's cracks about Cuddy, he knew that there was an underlying affection for the woman. But no matter how much Wilson had encouraged him, House had refused to make a move on her. Now she had taken up with Lucas. The game was apparently over. "Right. So what's got you so busy tonight?"

House's expression changed ever so slightly to something more guarded. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just curious." Wilson felt a bit defensive.

House's eyes narrowed, and Wilson could almost feel his friend analyzing him. "Something happened with you and Sam."

Wilson had been dreading this moment for a couple weeks. He already knew what was coming once he confessed. Might as well get on with it. "You're right. Sam and I broke up. Go ahead, say it."

House looked baffled. "Say what?"

"You were right…she was a soul-sucking harpy…I never should have gotten back together with her." Wilson sighed heavily. "Happy?"

House frowned and took a bite of his sandwich. "No need for me to say anything. You said it all." He chewed and swallowed. "So what have we learned from this little experiment?"

"Accepting friend requests from exes is a bad idea." Wilson patiently responded. "They will inevitably break your heart and steal your soul."

"That's my boy." House smirked and stole another fry.

Wilson merely rolled his eyes to hide his relief. He had expected a full tirade from the man. Honestly, he was almost disappointed when he didn't get it. Almost. "So, you've already got plans tonight?"

"Pretty sure." House answered, that guarded expression taking over his face again.

_Walkin' the tightrope…can't catch my breath…_ House' phone went off before he could answer. He slid open his phone and answered. "Hey."

Wilson observed House as he talked to whoever was on the other end. The other man seemed to relax, his rough face smoothing out in a genuine smile, even letting out a short laugh. The last time Wilson had seen him so unguarded was after Wilson's surgery, when House had visited him in recovery.

A little flame of jealousy flared up in Wilson. He and House hadn't had that kind of friendship in years, maybe not ever. It seemed that he was forever lecturing House, and House was forever deflecting and avoiding. When had their friendship devolved into such a thing?

"Sounds good." House was speaking again. "See you in a few hours."

He slid his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. "Johnny." He explained. "He's got some bands that he wants to scout out for the record label he and some friend of his are putting together."

Wilson nodded. "Sounds like fun."

House shrugged. "Could be fun. Could be awful. Depends on the talent level."

"I'm not invited." Wilson couldn't help the twinge of disappointment he felt.

"It's mostly business." House huffed irritably. "You'd be bored shitless."

"Maybe." Wilson answered defensively. "It might be fun."

House rolled his eyes. "I practically had to drag you to see Johnny Rocket in the first place. Trust me, this isn't your thing."

Wilson could almost feel the wall go up between himself and House. It dawned on him that there might be more going on than House was letting on, and that there might be a real reason why House didn't want him along. "Well…if you ever get _un_busy, let me know."

House glared at Wilson. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Wilson answered sharply.

"I'm not going to drop whatever I'm doing just to accommodate you." House went on.

"I used to do it for you."

House was silent for a moment before answering. "You were an idiot. I'm not."

With that House stole one more fry and slid out of his seat, limping toward the cafeteria exit. Wilson simply watched him go, stunned. It seemed House was pushing him away, again.

It hurt, but what could he do? Wilson would simply have to wait it out, he supposed. Sooner or later House would get over his obsession with Johnny Rocket and return to the real world, his real friends.

The thought startled Wilson a little. When the hell had he become so possessive of House? Wasn't the man entitled to a life that didn't necessarily include him at all times?

Wilson wasn't sure what he thought about that. The idea that he was somehow jealous didn't sit well with him.

He slid from the seat and dumped the remains of his lunch, his appetite suddenly gone. Something more was going on here, and Wilson was more determined than ever to find out.

# # #

House blew out a long sigh as he left the cafeteria and got on with the rest of his day. It wasn't that he didn't want Wilson along with him and Johnny. He just knew that bouncing from one music club to the other all night long wasn't Wilson's idea of a good time. It had taken a lot of convincing on House's part to get Wilson to go along with him to that Johnny Rocket show in the first place. He couldn't see his longtime friend enjoying himself on this little jaunt.

Besides, if House were completely honest with himself, he wasn't fully ready to reveal the true nature of his and Johnny's relationship just yet. He wasn't entirely sure of the nature of things between them himself. He'd have a hell of a time explaining it to Wilson.

It was none of the other man's business anyway. Let him think House had shoved him aside. It wasn't the end of the world. Wilson had done the same thing to him countless times. Maybe it was time Wilson got a taste of his own medicine.

That seemed heartless, even by House's standards. Still, he was enjoying his time with Johnny, and he didn't want Wilson's doubts and concerns to cloud it. He had enough doubts of his own without Wilson chiming in.

House managed to hide out from Cuddy for the rest of the day, finally leaving the hospital and climbing on to the bike for the ride home. A shower and a quick change of clothes would leave him ready to hit the road with Johnny for the drive to Philly.

Johnny was sitting on the couch when House limped in, strumming a few chords and singing the song they had been working on last night. He greeted House with a brief nod. "Hey, man."

"Are you still working on that thing?" House dumped his backpack by the door and hung up his jacket and helmet.

"Almost got it." Johnny told him. "Give a listen."

He strummed a couple chords before getting into the verse in his distinctive growling voice. "_Like Marie Antoinette said to Louis Sixteen, 'Man, I think we're going down. Our chances are slim and none and I think slim just left town.' Say you will, Donna won't you say you will, Donna won't you say that you will…_"

House couldn't suppress the smile that crept across his face. "I like it."

"Needs some more work, but it's getting there." Johnny set the guitar aside. "Got a piano part, but I need a player."

"Good thing you know one." House held out his hand for the sheet music as he made his way toward the piano.

Johnny let out a low chuckle and handed him the music, rising from the couch and bringing the guitar with him. "Kick us off, brother."

House pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket, studying the music briefly before playing the opening chords.

Johnny made an odd face, setting the guitar aside to join House at the piano. "It needs…something."

House rolled his eyes. "You know, you could always play it yourself."

"Nah." Johnny chuckled. "You've got the technique. Just need to put some heart into it." He started to sing again. "_Baby say it's alright if it takes all night, we won't have to be alone if you say you will…Donna won't you say you will…Donna won't you say that you will…"_

House observed as Johnny's fingers moved over the keys. The man seriously underestimated his ability. There was no way in hell House could keep up with that.

Johnny looked over at House as he finished a few bars. "Think you could repeat that?"

"Maybe." House had his doubts as he prepared to go over the piece again. Johnny kicked off the vocals, and House shortly came in on piano.

Johnny's face changed as House played, nodding in approval, a slow smile creeping over his face. Soon House found his groove, and before he knew it, the song was over.

"Beautiful, man." Johnny leaned over and gave House a quick kiss, just barely pulling away. "Fucking beautiful."

House drew back ever so slightly, studying Johnny's face. "Yeah, but…what about the music?"

Johnny let out a short laugh. "That too, brother."

Johnny leaned in again, bracing one hand against the piano bench and resting the other on the inside of House's leg, letting it trail up and down as he captured House's lips in a long, lingering kiss.

He pulled away from House with a short sigh, lightly stroking House's thigh with his thumb. "Guess we'd better hold off. Don't want to get too carried away."

"You sure about that?" House couldn't help mocking him a little.

"No, but…" Johnny dropped a quick kiss on House's jaw. "I do want to make it to Philly tonight."

House huffed and rolled his eyes, rising from the bench and heading toward the bathroom. "Fine, have it your way. Don't say I never tried to give you anything."

"You've given me plenty, man." Johnny cracked in response. "Sure there's more where that came from."

House couldn't help smirking as he found clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. There would be more where that came from, House would make damn sure of it.

# # #

**You know what to do, dear readers. Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back over to this universe with all my usual disclaimers. Don't own House, so don't sue, blah, blah, blah.**

# # #

Before long House was in the passenger seat of Johnny's Mustang, flying down the roads that led into Philadelphia. It had been longer than House cared to admit since he had been here, and he was looking forward to checking out the music scene with Johnny.

Once Johnny found a space in a nearby parking garage, the two men made their way toward the venue Johnny had been waxing rhapsodic for nearly the entire drive.

House nearly froze at the entrance when he saw who was playing. "You're going to try and get Mick Ronson to sign on your label?" He snarked to cover his surprise.

Johnny's eyes seemed to go a little wide at that before quickly recovering with a slight chuckle. "Hell no, man. He's playing upstairs. I'm here for what's happening downstairs."

House nodded, suspicious at Johnny's reaction, but followed him into the venue. The place was part restaurant, part club, and the music was floating from both upstairs and downstairs. He heard Johnny laugh behind him as a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"I know exactly what you mean, brother." He commented casually. "Always feels a little like coming home when I come here, whether I'm playing or watching."

They paid for their tickets and made their way downstairs, the music growing louder as they approached, finding a table near the middle of the room. A waiter dropped a pair of menus on the table and took their drink orders before quickly disappearing again.

"So who's on stage?" House asked.

"Not sure." Johnny answered casually. "Looks like a local music night. Never know what we're going to get."

House cringed internally at the idea. Most of the time, there was a reason local music was, well, local music.

The waiter returned to take their food orders and deliver their drinks shortly before the stage lit up. A band was already set up, a woman taking front and center and adjusting the microphone.

House wasn't prepared for the sound that poured from the woman's throat. It sounded like Bonnie Raitt after a fifth of whiskey and a carton of Marlboros, soulful and powerful, and it sent a jolt down House's spine.

The band was nothing to sneeze at, either, easily matching the woman in power and talent. By the third song, House was sure they had a winner.

He snorted derisively. He wasn't a talent scout. He was a doctor, a doctor who'd happened to get caught up in the swirling vortex of Johnny's world. It was a world he wasn't in any hurry to escape anytime soon.

House glanced over at Johnny, who was watching the band with a curious expression, leaning on the table, supporting his chin on one hand. When the song ended, he leaned back in his chair, applauding and letting out a whistle in response.

House couldn't help but smirk. Clearly Johnny thought highly of them, too.

Suddenly the other man clapped him on the shoulder before leaning over to speak in his ear. "I'm gonna go track her down. Let me know what the next group sounds like."

House nodded, swiping Johnny's note pad and flipping it to an empty page. His curiosity started to get the better of him, and he found himself flipping back a few pages.

Most of them were notes regarding bands, but there were other notes in here, too. Notes on song arrangements and instrumentation filled several more pages.

House found himself absorbed in the notes. It was an insight into Johnny's special kind of brilliance, and House couldn't help but feel a bit more respect for the man and his craft.

"Find anything interesting?" Johnny's voice startled House, and he quickly flipped the note pad back to an empty page.

"Nope." House returned to his drink just as their food arrived. The two men fell into silence over their meals, listening to the next band that appeared on the stage.

They were enjoyable, but not particularly notable, House and Johnny agreed. The next band was similar, and House's mind started to entertain the idea of going upstairs to see if he could get into the Mick Ronson show.

"What do you say we head upstairs?" House leaned over so Johnny could hear him over the noise.

Johnny flashed him a smirk. "That a come-on, man?"

House rolled his eyes. "No, you moron. Figured I'd see if I could get in to see Mick Ronson."

Johnny's expression seemed to darken. "I'm good down here. Place is probably packed anyway."

House settled back into his seat with a frown, picking at the remains of his plate, noting that Johnny's plate remained largely untouched. He gestured toward his fries. "You going to eat those?"

"Have at it." Johnny pushed his plate toward House, his expression growing darker.

Something was up, but House wasn't sure what. Obviously there was some personal connection between Johnny and Mick Ronson. An old rivalry, perhaps? No, that didn't seem likely. This seemed deeper than that.

"What happened?" House couldn't resist poking further. "You hit on him and he turned you down?"

Johnny's eyes went wide before his expression hardened into a glare. "Fuck you, House."

He rose from the table and left, striding quickly through the room and disappearing. House silently cursed himself for his loose mouth, flagging down the waiter to pay for their dinner and rising to follow him.

This was stupid. Once again House had managed to fuck up a perfectly good thing, just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. When would he learn to just leave well enough alone?

He limped into the bathroom to find Johnny leaning against the sink, staring down into the bowl as if it were the Great Oracle.

"No answers there." House threw out casually. "None in the toilet bowl, either. Trust me, I've tried."

Johnny's eyes flicked up, that hard expression still on his face. "If you've come to harass me some more, don't bother."

"Didn't come in to harass you." House answered, leaning against the wall and thumping his cane on the floor. The apology was right on the tip of his tongue, but refused to come out.

Johnny sighed heavily, closing his eyes and dropping his head. "Look, I came at you a little hard. Didn't mean to. It just kind of…came out."

House twisted his mouth and glanced at the floor. "Wouldn't have happened if I'd just left well enough alone." He let out a huff of irritation. "I…kind of have this bad habit of shooting off my mouth without thinking."

A slight smile flashed across Johnny's features. "Think I've got something to keep that mouth occupied."

House snorted and shook his head. "I'll bet you do."

Johnny pushed himself off the sink and closed the distance between himself and House, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, trapping House between himself and the wall.

He pulled away just as House felt himself start to weaken, still pressing his body against House's. "You weren't too far off the mark." Johnny told him.

"Is that right?"

"Yep." Johnny nodded. "You could say…he taught me everything I know. And I do mean…_everything_."

House couldn't help the smirk that he knew was crossing his face. "All the more reason to go upstairs. Sounds like I should thank him."

Johnny snorted derisively. "Don't bother. The man's got an ego the size of Montana. He already figures he's God's gift to men." He followed with a brief shrug. "But…if you really want to go see him, we'll go."

"Are you sure?" House was baffled by Johnny's change in attitude.

"Yeah." The slight smile on Johnny's face grew. "But you owe me."

"I can live with that." House pushed Johnny away and headed out of the bathroom, pushing his way through the crowd and climbing the steps that led to the upstairs venue.

He could hear the music, a stripped down version of what he was familiar with, and child-like excitement coursed through his veins. "Are you sure you don't want to try and get him on your label?" He asked Johnny, who was following close behind.

"Hell, no." Johnny shook his head. "We won't get close enough to him anyway. The place is packed."

Sure enough, the room was standing room only by the time they arrived. The close quarters meant that Johnny was pressed almost impossibly close to House, and he could feel the other man's warm breath on the back of his neck.

He shivered slightly, trying to focus on the music, but finding it damn near impossible with Johnny pressed against him, his hand curving over his shoulder, a thumb rubbing lightly.

"You're still a son of a bitch." Johnny whispered in his ear.

House smirked, leaning ever so slightly against Johnny. If that was the worst Johnny could do, he could live with it.

# # #

Johnny continued to rub House's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the other man's body against his while trying to push thoughts of Mick from his mind. He hadn't seen Mick in years. Hell, he hadn't even known the man was still touring until tonight. He'd been as surprised as House when he saw the name on the sign outside.

He still sounded as good as ever, his voice roughened by time and abuse in various chemical forms, but his skill on the guitar remained unparalleled. That alone seemed like reason enough to hang around, although Johnny half hoped to bail out as soon as the show was over.

The set ended, and the crowd moved around during the break. Somehow House and Johnny ended up somewhere near the middle of the room, although Johnny suspected House had managed to maneuver his way through to get a little closer. It would have been amusing if it had been for any other artist. Johnny wasn't sure how things would go if Mick actually managed to pick him out of the crowd.

When Mick and the band took the stage for their final set, Johnny could have sworn he saw a flash of recognition in the older man's eyes. He chided himself for the thought. With the light configuration, there was no way in hell that man could see anything beyond the stage.

Now who had the big ego? Clearly it was Johnny this time around.

"What the hell is your problem?" House's voice rang in his ear.

"No problem." Johnny answered.

"Then fucking relax." House snapped, settling in with his bourbon.

Johnny reached for the bottle of water that had magically appeared in front of him, taking a long drink, his throat suddenly dry.

Finally he managed to take House's snarky advice, taking in the music, enjoying the spare arrangements, a simple work up for guitar, bass, and drums.

The set ended with an old classic of Mick's, one that had been a classic back when Johnny had met the man nearly twenty years before.

"_You've got to learn the classics, my dear boy." _He had told Johnny at that initial meeting. _"The new stuff's all well and good, but the crowd wants to hear things they recognize."_

Johnny chuckled at the memory. Of course one of the first songs they had played together was one of Mick's. The man's ego knew nearly no bounds, even then. Especially then, perhaps.

He had aged well, no question. Mick Ronson was still an attractive man, gray now where he had once been blond, thinning even more on top than he had then. He'd gone for the short cut, as well. No surprise. Johnny was sure the man had cut off his long hair the minute his scalp had started to show through.

And that voice. Oh, that voice still held power. Power that had drawn Johnny in and never fully let go.

He shook off the memory and glanced over at House, who was drumming his fingers on the table, completely absorbed in the music.

Johnny always enjoyed this part of going to check out bands with House. The man was as passionate about his music as he was anything else, and Johnny could usually get a vibe about a band based on House's reaction. He'd learned that from the Pushing Daisies show, and House's instincts had proved correct on that one.

More importantly, Johnny admired the pure love House had for music in nearly any form. Over the course of the last couple of days with him, he had heard House play everything from blues to jazz to classical to rock on that baby grand of his. His musical knowledge was so broad that it blew Johnny away.

So why medicine and not music? Johnny had his suspicions on that one. Music was House's life, but not his livelihood. For that, he had his insane medical puzzles, ones that Johnny couldn't even begin to follow. Hell, Johnny hadn't even graduated high school himself. He couldn't begin to hope to keep up with House intellectually. Good thing they had music and incredible sex to bond them.

"Well, I'll be damned." A familiar lilting accent jolted Johnny out of his thoughts. "Johnny, my boy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mick…" Johnny was suddenly tongue tied. "It's…been a while."

"It certainly has." Mick plopped his body into a chair next to him, seeming to size up House. "And who's your friend?"

"This would be House." Johnny answered. "Met him at one of my last gigs in New York."

Mick immediately extended a hand, oozing charm that Johnny was sure House would scoff at. "A pleasure, House."

House silently extended his hand with a brief nod, his jaw working nervously. Johnny recognized the reaction. House had reacted similarly upon their first meeting.

Mick smiled and nodded, examining the hand House extended. "Do you play?"

House snorted then, his lips twitching in a tiny smile. "You must share a brain with this guy. That's the same line he tried on me."

"He does play." Johnny interjected as Mick arched an eyebrow at him. "Seriously. The man's good. Piano and guitar."

"You don't say." Mick suddenly turned his attention back to House. "Do you have a preference?"

House shrugged casually, though he seemed a little on edge to Johnny. "Depends."

Mick nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I think we might be setting up a jam back at the hotel." He winked at House. "Not that sort of jam, you know. The musical kind." Suddenly he turned to Johnny. "And it's been a lifetime since we've played together. What do you say? Old times sake and all that?"

House's eyes went a little wide at the invitation, glancing over at Johnny as if waiting for approval.

Johnny groaned a little internally. "Well…all my instruments are back…" He caught himself before he said 'home'. "…in New York. Wasn't really expecting to get any use out of them tonight."

"Now Johnny, my boy." Mick shook his head. "What have I always told you? A man's got to be ready for…anything."

Johnny could feel a tiny flame of resentment flare up inside him, but he quickly tamped it down. Mick soon continued. "No matter. You know I always carry extras. I'm sure I have something your friend will like."

Johnny finally nodded. "What the hell, why not? Not like I don't have some time to kill."

"Excellent." Mick smiled broadly, gesturing for Johnny's note pad and a pen, scribbling down an address before rising from his chair and placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'll expect the two of you shortly."

Johnny couldn't help the little shiver that went through him at Mick's touch. Goddamn the man, anyway.

"See?" House all but crowed. "Damn good thing I dragged you up here."

"Yeah." Johnny growled as he followed House out of the club. "Damn good thing."

Whether it actually was remained to be seen. Johnny decided to withhold judgment on that count.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back with my usual disclaimers, plus another one. It had come to my attention through a couple of very astute readers that Mick Ronson is indeed a real person. I had no idea when I pulled his name from the air. So I guess I don't really own him either...at least, not the name. You all know I don't own House by now, just the O/Cs (yes, even Mick).**

# # #

Johnny and House rode in silence to the address Mick had given them, thoughts still swirling in Johnny's head. As much as he loved the idea of playing with Mick, the idea of spending too much time around him bothered him, given the way things had finally ended between them.

They hadn't gone out with a bang so much as a whimper. Johnny had picked up a few tour dates with Mick after the helicopter accident that had claimed Stevie Ray Vaughn, and the older man was only too happy to take Johnny under his wing, in a manner of speaking.

Johnny hadn't exactly been innocent, but he was young, barely seventeen at the time, with just the barest notion of his own sexuality. Mick had gone a long way towards helping him figure it out, although he had known even then that Mick had less than altruistic motives.

The tour had ended, and Mick simply moved on, leaving Johnny behind in favor of some other young up-and-coming artist. _"You've learned all you can from me, my dear boy."_ Mick had told him. More likely Mick had simply become bored with him and was ready for the next shiny object that crossed his path.

The experience had left Johnny more than a little bitter, and though he half-heartedly attempted to forge relationships after that, his touring schedule and his own personal problems made it damn near impossible.

That was, until House entered the picture. He hadn't intended on getting so close to the man, but now he was having trouble imagining a life without him.

"Are you coming or what?" House's demanding voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he climbed out of the car to follow House.

House was a man on a mission, attempting to hide his excitement behind snark and failing miserably. Johnny couldn't blame the man. He had nearly passed out himself when he first met Mick, and was overwhelmed when he'd asked Johnny to play a few dates with him.

If he'd known what that deal would lead to…hell, he still would have done it. It had been worth every minute.

They made their way to the elevator, riding in silence until House broke it. "So, are you going to get jealous if he puts the moves on me?"

Johnny chuckled. "You're kind of old for him. I'm not worried."

House frowned. "Not sure if I'm offended or not."

"You shouldn't be." Johnny answered casually. "Mick just likes them young, that's all."

House smirked a little. "So I guess I don't have to worry about you, either."

Johnny let out a low chuckle, squeezing House's shoulder as the elevator opened directly into the penthouse suite.

House's eyebrows shot upward, his sharp eyes surveying the scene that unfolded before them. Music seemed to come from every corner, punctuated by the occasional burst of conversation. The scent of weed and cigarette smoke hung in the air, almost as a visible cloud.

"Well, don't just stand there." Mick's unmistakable voice rang out. "Get your asses in here. Got things just about set up."

House led the way, with Johnny once again almost struggling to keep up as they both followed Mick into a small room just off the living room. A drum kit and a keyboard were set up in the middle of the room, and a young man that Johnny recognized from Mick's show was playing a few runs on his bass.

"Yeah, the keyboard's crap, I know." Mick was telling House. "Couldn't get a damn piano in here."

House eased himself into the seat, playing a few chords before shrugging casually. "Sounds pretty damn good to me."

"Glad you approve." Mick laughed, patting the man on the shoulder. House visibly squirmed at the touch, though Mick didn't seem to notice.

Mick glanced over at Johnny with an unreadable expression. "Pulled out a few for you to choose from."

Johnny nodded and chose a guitar, plugging into a nearby amp and tuning up. Like all of Mick's guitars, it was in prime condition, a thing of beauty, and the sound rang out gloriously in the small room.

He looked up to see Mick smiling at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he tuned up his own instrument. "You've still got it, Johnny boy."

"Never lost it." Johnny shot back, feeling a smile creep over his own face.

Mick merely laughed and shook his head. "Pick something."

"As long as it's one of yours?" Johnny asked, only half joking.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mick scoffed. "Just start us off, will you?"

Johnny played a few idle notes before nodding. "Allman Brothers."

He played the opening notes, and soon the assembled group fell in, playing nearly as seamlessly as if they were an actual band. Johnny missed this part of the music, simply playing with others, without goals, without the pressures that so often came with this business.

Soon he backed off as House took off with the piano break, watching as that serious expression took over his face, his hands moving over the keys, taking this as seriously as he would if he were playing on his own baby grand.

Goddamn, the man was just beautiful. Johnny could have watched him play all night. He probably would, if he had any say in the matter.

Well, maybe not the whole night. Johnny wanted House's hands moving over him like they were moving over that damn keyboard.

House seemed to relax a little as he finished the break, a slight smile finding its way onto his rough face as Mick beamed and nodded before taking his own guitar break.

Johnny wasn't aware that Mick had moved closer until he heard the other man's voice rumbling in his ear. "Where the hell did you find this guy? He's fucking good."

"Told you." Johnny answered, a bit of pride swelling up in him.

They soon wrapped up the instrumental piece, and Mick shook his head as he stuck his hand out to House. "Didn't know what to expect out of you. Should have known it'd be something good. You do session work?"

House looked at Mick as if he were insane, slowly returning the handshake. "Nope. Strictly a sideline thing."

"Bloody waste of talent." Mick all but scolded him. "You want to pick the next one?"

House's eyes went a little wide at that, but he recovered quickly, shaking his head. "Think I'll pass."

Mick shrugged and suggested something, and the group smoothly moved into another piece, flowing easily from one into another. For Johnny, it really was like old times, and he was content to let himself sink into the memories for a while.

Finally Mick blew out a long sigh, flexing his hands. "Let's take a quick break, shall we? These old hands can't keep on like they used to."

The small group broke up, and Johnny took the opportunity to step out onto the deck for a smoke. The city sparkled below, even at this late hour. It didn't compare to New York, but it would do.

A familiar step-thump came up behind him, and House was suddenly beside him, leaning on the railing. Johnny blew out a plume of smoke and moved a little closer until their shoulders were nearly touching. "How're you holding up, man?"

"So far, so good." House shrugged.

Johnny nodded. "You know, we can bail whenever you're ready."

House narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'll keep that in mind."

The glass door slid open, and Mick poked his head outside. "You ready to go again?"

House glanced at Johnny, jerking his head toward the interior. "Think I'll head in."

"Go for it." Johnny answered with a casual air he didn't feel. "I'll be there in a while."

House pushed himself off the railing and limped inside, brushing by Mick as he did so. Mick gave Johnny a curious look.

"Don't go anywhere." He told Johnny. "I might want a word with you later."

"Wasn't planning on it." Johnny answered a little sharper than he'd intended. He almost threw out something about not abandoning people, but the thought wasn't fully formed, and he knew he'd only sound like an idiot.

The door quietly slid closed, and Johnny let out a long breath before pulling a joint out of his cigarette pack and lighting up.

He took a long hit, holding it in his lungs while he let his mind wander. It was odd, after all these years, that the hurt would resurface, tearing open the wound anew, leaving him raw and bleeding again.

Maybe he was being a little overdramatic. After all, if Johnny really analyzed things, he and Mick were never _together_, though it sure as hell had felt like it at the time. Mick had that kind of power, the power to make someone feel as if he was the only one that mattered, that he was truly special.

Johnny sighed heavily, taking a final drag on the joint before extinguishing it and dropping it back in his cigarette pack. It was getting chilly, and there was just no point in hanging out here sulking over nothing. Might as well go in and see what Mick was up to.

Things were wrapping up just as Johnny entered, and House started to pass by, catching Johnny's eye as he did so.

"You ready to head on?" Johnny asked.

House looked him up and down with a skeptical expression. "You're high as a kite, and I'm beat. Neither one of us is in any shape to drive." He nodded his head toward Mick. "Apparently he's got an extra room. I'm going to crash for a while."

That sounded like a fine idea to Johnny, although he was in no mood to crash just yet. He had his own ideas of what to do to House in that bed.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, looking up just in time to see Mick plant a quick kiss on the lips of the bass player, his hand brushing along the other man's jaw. Johnny couldn't help smirking a little.

"So that's your new pet project." Johnny cracked. "Kind of wondered."

Mick let out a little laugh as he packed up the instruments. "Picked him up in L.A. The fast fingers got me first, and then he opened his mouth and, well…" He gestured expansively. "…that was that. Been with me ever since."

"He's one hell of a player." Johnny agreed. "Y'all sounded real good tonight."

Mick flashed him a smile. "Of course we did. Quality in, quality out. You know that."

He finished packing up the remaining instruments, gesturing toward the door. "How about a drink and a smoke, maybe play a bit of catch-up?" He smiled almost mischievously. "I'm dying to hear all about your piano man."

"Sure." Johnny tried to sound casual. "And you can tell me more about Fast Fingers."

"Of course, of course." Mick nodded, making his way to the kitchen and finding a bottle and two glasses. "Are you still a whiskey man?"

"Gave it up." Johnny answered. "Me and whiskey kind of had a falling out."

Mick smiled slightly. "You and pot are obviously still quite friendly."

Johnny chuckled, still feeling mellow from the earlier joint. "That's because weed hasn't fucked me over like booze has."

"A fair point." Mick reached into the refrigerator. "What'll it be, love? Got all sorts of things in here."

Something in Johnny clutched at the endearment, but he shook it off. "I'll take a water if you've got one."

Mick found one and handed it over before fishing a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and firing one up. "So, how have you been?"

Johnny wasn't sure where to start. "Been better, been worse. Kind of in a…recovery phase, I guess. My label cut me loose a couple months ago."

Mick nodded. "Heard that. Sorry to hear it."

Johnny shrugged. "Sign of the times, man. If something's not making money, it's just dead weight."

Mick settled his chin in between his threaded fingers, gazing steadily at Johnny. "You could never be dead weight, my boy. Doesn't matter what those corporate idiots think. Fuck them."

"Nah, they're not really my type." Johnny answered, playing with the cap from the water bottle.

Mick chuckled and poured himself another glass of whiskey. "So now what?"

"You remember Calvin Reed, right?" Mick nodded, and Johnny continued. "He's starting up a label in New York. Figured he'd use me as the lynchpin, so now he's on my ass to get some material together."

"And how's that going?" Mick's interest was clearly piqued.

"Better that it was." Johnny replied. "Got a whole shitload written, now I'm starting to get some arrangements together."

"Well, you know, if you want a hand…you only need to ask." Mick told him. "New York's my next stop after this."

"Don't put yourself out." Johnny rolled his eyes, a little of his old resentment starting to flare up. "I already learned everything I could from you, remember?"

"And I meant that." Mick told him firmly. "My God, the first time I heard you play, I knew. I knew you were going to set the world on fire. All you needed was a little…direction."

"And everything else?" Johnny challenged him.

Mick threw him an affectionate smile. "You were young and beautiful and utterly irresistible. I couldn't have kept my hands off you if I'd tried."

"You didn't try that hard."

"And you didn't try too hard to resist me."

Johnny threw his hands up. "You're right. I didn't. I was a fucking idiot. I should have known better."

Mick tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Johnny shook his head, his temper fading. "Nothing. Don't matter now."

"Johnny, my dear boy…" Mick reached out to cover Johnny's hand with his own. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I said it don't matter." Johnny answered sharply, pulling his hand out from under Mick's.

"Bloody fucking hell." Mick muttered under his breath. "Look, you think I wanted to let you go? Because I didn't."

"Could have fooled me."

Mick let out a short huff, draining his whiskey before continuing. "I would have stifled you if I'd kept you with me. You needed to get out there, do your own thing with the tools I gave you."

"Well, mission accomplished." Johnny snapped. "I'm right back where I fucking started."

Mick rolled his eyes. "Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. So you're hitting a bit of a rough patch. Most of us do. Hell, when you joined my tour, ticket sales went up fifty percent, did you know that? Fifty fucking percent. My album sales went up along with yours. I enjoyed quite the renaissance thanks to you."

Johnny was surprised at the revelation. "Didn't know that."

"Because it wasn't important to you." Mick told him in exasperation. "Even then you were all about your artistic vision. And you've stuck to that vision, even when the general public didn't share that vision. You should be proud of that."

As Mick ranted on, Johnny couldn't help but reminded of a similar speech House had laid on him not that long ago. He let out a short chuckle and shook his head.

"What?" Mick asked, clearly irritated. "You think I'm being funny now?"

"No, man." Johnny answered with a laugh. "Just that House gave me the same kind of ass-chewing a while back."

Mick seemed to calm down a little, a little smile curving over his rough face. "I knew I liked the man for a reason. Not to mention he's one hell of a piano player."

"He is." Johnny agreed. "He's no slouch on the guitar, either. That's kind of how we got together."

"Really." Mick looked at Johnny with great interest. "Do tell. I've been dying to hear."

Johnny told the story of how House had approached him after his last show in New York, pulling out the rare CD for an autograph. Mick's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hell, I don't even have that one, and I have all your work." He told Johnny. "I can see why you carried on with him."

"Well, I didn't get too far with him that night." Johnny smirked. "That happened when he came up to see me about a month or so later."

Mick's face burst into a full smile. "I knew it! So, he must be good in the sack, right? Otherwise you wouldn't keep him around."

"There's a little more to it than that." Johnny rolled his eyes, even as he knew he had to be blushing furiously. "There's the music, too. He's been a pretty big help in getting things moving again."

"Ah, a muse as well as a good fuck." Mick's face retained that broad smile. "Well, you've just got it all now, don't you?"

"Seems like enough." Johnny shrugged and twisted his fingers together.

Mick studied Johnny for a moment before speaking again. "You're in love with the man."

"Shit." Johnny snorted, even as he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"You are. It's obvious." Mick went on. "All those little looks that were passing between you two tonight…it was positively pornographic."

"I don't _love_ anyone, man." Johnny insisted. "Can't afford it."

"And why not?" Mick questioned him.

"Because, I just…can't." Johnny glanced down at his twisted fingers. "He'll get tired of me, or I'll get tired of him. Either way, someone's gonna get hurt." He could feel the emotion building, and the roughness of his own voice startled him. "Fucking tired of hurting."

Mick sighed and covered Johnny's hands again. "It's bloody hard to be us. We wander through life feeling misunderstood, and when we finally meet someone who might get us, we don't quite believe it."

"Freaks." Johnny laughed shortly. "That's what House calls us."

"He's right." Mick nodded. "We are freaks. But that's what makes us so goddamn brilliant, too. And that's what finally attracts other brilliant people. Sometimes that brilliance is too much, but sometimes…" He smiled a little sadly. "…it's just what you need."

Something clicked with Johnny, although he was almost afraid to come out and ask the question that still lingered after all these years. "Did you ever…?"

"Love you?" Mick's expression turned serious as he nodded firmly. "Absolutely, my boy. Absolutely. That's why I hated to let you go, even though I had to. It was for your own good." He rinsed out his glass and set it in the sink. "I'm off to bed. Poor boy's been kept waiting far longer than he should have been. You're welcome to stay if you like."

"Probably should." Johnny nodded in agreement, still stunned by Mick's revelation. "Hell, it's almost morning anyway."

The two of them went their separate ways, and Johnny kicked off his boots before climbing onto the bed.

House shifted and blinked, moving the arm that had been over his eyes as he squinted up at Johnny. "Have a nice chat with Svengali?"

Johnny was a little baffled at the reference, but nodded. "With Mick? Yeah. We…kind of worked some things out, I guess."

"That's good, I guess." House mocked slightly.

"Yep." Johnny moved to straddle House, leaning down to give him a lingering kiss, slipping his tongue just inside his mouth.

House let out a little sigh and deepened the kiss, pulling Johnny down to him with a hand on the back of his neck while stroking his cheekbone with the other.

Johnny slid his hands under House's t-shirt, and he could feel House's hands travel down to start working at the buttons of his own shirt. Soon House's rough hands were smoothing over his chest, running down his stomach and undoing his jeans, and Johnny followed suit, never letting up his relentless assault on House's mouth as he fumbled around in his pocket for the condom and lube he always kept on hand.

_A man's got to be prepared for anything._ Mick would be proud.

Johnny shook off the thought as clothing continued to disappear, leaving nothing but skin and pure body heat between them. Somehow Johnny ended up on his back, the condom and lube mysteriously in House's hand now, and he opened his eyes to see House looking down with a curious expression on his face.

"What the hell, man?" Johnny was surprised at House's show of aggression, but only a little.

House shrugged casually, squirting out some lube and rubbing it between his fingers. "Thought I'd change things up. Wouldn't want it to get boring."

Johnny wasn't sure that was possible. "Just be easy. This isn't my usual thing."

House looked vaguely amused as he played around Johnny's hole before sliding a well-lubed finger inside, hitting the mark on the first shot. Johnny let out a rough gasp, arching upward. "Goddamn, brother." He managed to croak out.

House let out a low chuckle as he continued to move in and out, adding a second finger to the mix. "I _am _a doctor. I've done a prostate exam or two. Although…" He leaned over for a quick kiss. "…I can't say they've ever been this much fun."

Johnny couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him, even as he was managing to relax into the sensation. It had been forever since he was in this position, and he'd forgotten just how enjoyable it could be with the right person.

Suddenly House's fingers slid out of him, and Johnny hear the familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper. He opened his eyes to see House rolling it over his shaft, squeezing out a bit more lube, before looking at Johnny with a questioning expression, his earlier confidence faded somewhat.

"How…" The question trailed off, and Johnny managed to gather his thoughts enough to give House a decent answer.

"Whatever works for you, brother." He told House. "I'm not fussy."

House looked a little unsure before seeming to gather himself with a nod. "Roll over, _brother_."

Johnny laughed a little at House' s mocking tone before coming to rest on his stomach, curling his arms over his head while he listened to House get himself somewhat settled.

Finally he could feel House's fingers feeling around again briefly before he pulled out, replacing the fingers with the tip of his cock.

He pushed in slightly, almost tentatively, and Johnny let out a short breath. House seemed to pause, even though Johnny wanted almost desperately for him to keep going.

"Don't stop, man." Johnny managed to choke out. "It's just getting good."

House let out a long breath, slowly pushing further. Johnny tensed up slightly, feeling himself stretch out as House kept pushing, letting out a low moan when he was finally all the way in.

House shifted slightly, finding a rhythm and moving his hands over Johnny's body, coming to hook them around his shoulders, his breath coming out in warm puffs on Johnny's back as he rocked into him, striking his prostate with nearly every stroke.

Johnny wanted to make this last as long as he could, but it was becoming a losing battle. He pressed his face into the pillow, letting out a series of sounds the likes of which he couldn't remember making before.

His body shuddered involuntarily as he suddenly unloaded, a feeling of complete release overtaking him as House followed not far behind, coming to rest against his back with a rough sigh.

He felt House lightly press his lips against his back before his stubble scratched along his back. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and Johnny let out a soft sigh.

"You really _do_ like this." House's voice held a note of wonder.

"Guess so." Johnny let out a short chuckle.

They were silent for a long moment, and Johnny could feel House slide his arm out from under his shoulder, his fingers tracing over his back, the stubble still scraping lightly.

"I'm kind of cool with this, too." House finally spoke in a voice so quiet Johnny almost missed it.

Johnny buried his head in the pillow to hide the little smile that he knew had crept over his face. He reached out and found House's hand that was still curled under his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

When the man squeezed back, Johnny let out a sigh of relief. He still wasn't convinced he was in love with House, but there was an intimacy here that he hadn't felt with anyone in a long time. Maybe, for now, that was close enough.

# # #

**Now it's over to you, dear readers. Read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope, didn't abandon this one, either. Been busy writing Johnny's own story for NaNoWriMo...look for it on Fiction Press in the near future. In the meantime, enjoy this one. As usual, I don't own anything related to House.**

# # #

House dozed off and on for the next couple of hours, finally giving up on sleep as morning light crept into the room. Despite the comfort of the bed, too many thoughts were racing through his mind to allow him to fully fall asleep.

Johnny still lay next to him, an arm thrown across House's chest, his back rising up and down as he slept, the occasional snore escaping him. He looked so calm and peaceful that House hated to disturb him.

He huffed irritably and rolled to his side, running his hand down Johnny's back. Johnny snorted and shifted, opening one eye and giving House a slight smile. "Morning."

"Yep." House answered quietly, letting his hand rest at the small of Johnny's back, spreading out his fingers.

Johnny moved closer, sliding a leg over House's and moving his hand over House's chest and stomach, finally ending with a long, lingering kiss.

House studied Johnny, looking for any indication that something, anything was amiss with the man, but he found nothing.

"What's up, man?" Johnny was giving him a baffled look.

"Nothing." House shook his head. "Just thinking…you know, about last night."

Johnny cracked a smile at that, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "You mean this morning?"

"That too." House rolled his eyes.

"It's cool." Johnny leaned over and gave House a kiss in the middle of his chest.

"You're not…sore?"

Johnny shrugged. "Probably no more than you are when I get done with you."

"Yeah, but you pound me on a regular basis." House pointed out.

Johnny snorted at that. "True. Still…I'm good. No sweat. Why are you asking?"

House knew his thoughts would come out sounding overly sentimental, if not downright girly. He wasn't prepared for that. "No reason."

"Right." Johnny chuckled, shifting so that he was on his knees between House's legs. House tensed when Johnny ran his hand over his right leg.

Johnny frowned a little. "Sore?"

"A little." House tried to sound casual about it.

"I'll leave it alone, then." Johnny continued on, leaning over House and running his hands up his arms, holding them lightly over his head while planting a firm kiss on his lips.

House thought he was going to melt into the bed. Johnny's tongue slipped easily into House's mouth, his already hardening cock rubbing against House's still soft one.

The other man reached down in between them, taking hold of House and stroking him lightly, the long fingers wrapping fully around him, his thumb sliding over the tip.

Johnny pulled back from House's mouth, slowly working his way down until he reached the tip of House's cock, playing around it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. House let out a groan at that, gripping the back of Johnny's head as the other man continued to work at him, stroking and sucking, his thumb slipping down to stroke his balls.

Finally House could feel himself hardening in Johnny's mouth, the sensation building as he started to get closer to the edge. Just when he felt he was going to go over, Johnny pulled away, sliding back up House's body with a wicked grin on his face.

"_Fuck_." House groaned as Johnny hovered over him.

"Not this time." Johnny chuckled, dipping down to capture House's lips in a hard kiss while taking both their hard cocks in his hand and stroking.

House arched into Johnny's hand, spreading his hands out along Johnny's back and holding on for all he was worth. The sensation started building again, and Johnny's rough breathing was helping it along.

Johnny suddenly unloaded with a rough groan, shooting sticky warmth between them as House followed not long after. He gave House a quick kiss and rested across House's chest, propping his chin up on his hands. "Not a bad way to wake up, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Before Johnny had come along, House couldn't recall when he'd last been awakened with a round of sex that hadn't involved his own right hand.

He knew better than to expect this to last, however. Nothing good ever did in House's experience.

Johnny tilted his head slightly and looked at House with an amused expression. "Thinking too hard, brother."

House merely shook his head, letting his hands run down Johnny's back. "Doesn't matter."

Johnny frowned slightly, but didn't say anything, pushing himself up and giving House a quick kiss in the middle of his chest. "Your story."

He was off the bed and in the bathroom before House could answer, and House could hear the shower running.

House closed his eyes and threaded his fingers together behind his head. The whole night had seemed like some ridiculous fantasy. Not only jamming with Johnny, which had become more and more normal, but jamming with Mick Ronson on top of that was almost too much. House had half expected to wake up in his own apartment on the leather couch, with a bad case of cottonmouth from too much bourbon the night before.

Instead, he was lying in a luxurious bed recovering from a night that had lasted well into early morning, and not in a bad way. Waking up with Johnny's hands and mouth on him hadn't been a bad thing either, not at all.

"Shower's all yours if you want it." Johnny's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." House managed to roll out of bed, grabbing his cane and limping into the bathroom. His leg wasn't bothering him too badly for a change, but he was taking no chances.

He stepped into the shower, turning it up almost as hot as he could get it before scrubbing himself down, letting the steam envelop him, allowing his thoughts to wander again.

Was Mick going to become a regular fixture in Johnny's life again? If so, where did that leave House? Surely Mick and Johnny had a hell of a lot more in common that Johnny and House did. And Mick had a powerful charisma. Even House realized that. It was only natural that Johnny would be drawn to that, even after so many years.

He huffed irritably and rinsed himself off, reaching for a towel before he stepped out of the shower. It was inevitable, House figured as he dried off and wrapped the towel around himself, that things would end between him and Johnny eventually. That was just the way things went.

Johnny was just snapping up his shirt when House came out of the bathroom. He fixed House with a concerned frown. "You alright, man?"

"I'm fine." House snapped as he searched for his clothes.

"You don't sound alright." Johnny pressed. "Something bugging you?"

House huffed irritably, finally gathering up his scattered bits of clothing and sitting on the bed to dress. "You and Mick used to be close, right?"

"Sort of." Johnny shrugged casually. "But that was a long time ago. I was just a kid." He tilted his head at House. "What's on your mind, man?"

House shook his head. "It sounded a lot more logical in my head."

Johnny let out a chuckle, sitting down next to House on the bed and looping an arm around his shoulders. "You don't have shit to worry about. I'm not going anywhere as long as I can help it. Kind of got to like you too much for that, you know?"

"Right." House still had his doubts, but didn't have anything concrete to back them up.

"So I'm thinking we'll bail out here in a bit." Johnny continued casually. "Got a lot of work to do on this album I'm supposed to be recording."

"Sounds good." Truthfully, House was good and ready to go home himself. Hanging out and playing music all night had been a good time, but he was getting too old to stay up all night as he did. Matter of fact, he might just take a nap while Johnny was working.

It all sounded so normal, in an odd sort of way. Just another couple on a quiet weekend. Except that House and Johnny were anything but normal. House wasn't even sure they qualified as a couple, or why he would even think about the two of them that way.

A short chuckle drew House out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Johnny shaking his head. "You ever going to learn to just let shit go?"

"Probably not." House grumbled as he finished dressing and heaved himself off the bed.

Johnny caught him before he could get too far, sliding his hands around House's waist and coming to rest on his back. "Guess I'll have to do something to relax you a bit when we get back to your place." He murmured in House's ear.

A little thrill went through House at the thought, and he could feel a slight smile curving over his face. Johnny laughed a little in response, pulling back a little, his eyes scanning House's face. "Yeah, I like that look a whole lot better."

House rolled his eyes, slipping out of Johnny's grasp and heading out of the room. He could smell coffee coming from the kitchenette, and he followed his nose to investigate.

Mick was at the counter with his back to him, turning when House eased into a stool. His rough face lit in a wide smile. "It's about goddamn time. Thought you two would be out all day. Coffee?"

"Sure."

Mick poured him a cup and shoved it in front of him, gesturing toward the sugar and cream. House took two packets and ripped them open, dumping them in and stirring before taking a long drink.

"Not bad for hotel coffee, right?" Mick asked him, that grin never leaving his face. "Usually it's complete shit."

"Not bad." House didn't feel like talking just then, preferring to enjoy his coffee in peace. The scraping of a stool next to him disturbed the momentary silence.

"Ah, there's the other half." Mick commented casually, pouring another cup of coffee and setting it in front of Johnny. "Sleep alright, love?"

The endearment made House tense, even as Johnny reached over and ran his hand along House's shoulder before answering Mick. "Always, man. Always."

Mick's eyes settled on House. "I can imagine."

The thought that Mick Ronson was standing there undressing House with his eyes was a more than a little unnerving. House quickly drained the remains of his coffee, clearing his throat when a little went down the wrong way. "Don't we have to get going?"

Johnny threw him a slightly baffled look, but it quickly disappeared as he nodded. "Yeah. Got a lot to work on before I head back to New York."

"Ah, too bad." Mick looked a little sad. "You know, I'm playing a couple of shows in New York. You should join me for one of them. A special guest, you know."

Johnny looked a little skeptical. "I don't know, man. Kind of got a lot going on these days."

"Right, right." Mick waved his hand around almost dismissively. "But surely you can set aside one night."

Johnny glanced at House and let out a little huff. "I'll think about it. No promises."

Mick extended his hand to Johnny, that slightly sad smile still lighting his face. "Suppose that's the best I can hope for, love." He turned to do the same to House. "Pleasure to meet you, House. Hell of a jam we threw down last night, eh? Wouldn't mind doing that again."

House took Mick's hand, slightly surprised by the firm grip of the older man. "Good meeting you, too."

With that Mick followed them to the elevator and escorted them down, making idle chat with Johnny the entire time. He clapped Johnny on the back in a brief hug before turning to House and doing the same thing.

"You take good care of the boy." He whispered in House's ear. "He needs you."

That was the last thing House expected to hear. He sure as hell didn't know how he was supposed to accomplish that. It seemed that Johnny did a perfectly good job of taking care of himself. "Yeah, sure." He muttered before quickly pulling away and following Johnny out of the hotel.

"What did he say to you, man?" Johnny asked him as they climbed into the Mustang.

"Nothing." House answered. He figured that if Mick had meant Johnny to hear his words, he would have done so.

"Huh." Johnny threw House a skeptical look as he started up the convertible, pushing the button to put back the top. "Been waiting all winter to do this."

House pulled his sunglasses out of his jacket and shoved them on his face. "Home, Jeeves."

Johnny laughed and slid a pair of aviators on his own face, backing out of the space and negotiating his way through Philadelphia and on to the highway. It was a chilly ride, but exhilarating all the same, and before long, Johnny was pulling up in front of House's building.

"Shit." Johnny shivered a little as he put up the top. "Think I've probably had brighter ideas than that."

House was shivering himself inside his leather jacket, but he didn't care. Flying down the highway with the top down had him yearning to take the bike out for a ride. "I've ridden the bike in colder weather."

"No shit?" Johnny looked impressed.

"Yep." House nodded, slowly climbing out of the car and making his way to the door. "I'll ride that thing until it snows. I can handle cold."

"Must be hell on your leg." Johnny commented behind him.

There was that, House had to admit. His leg registered anywhere from a dull ache to a screaming pain that wouldn't let go after a cold weather ride.

He simply shrugged as he unlocked the door to let them into the apartment. "I handle it."

"Just suck it up, huh?" Johnny sounded puzzled. "That's no way to live, brother."

"Don't have a better option." House was getting irritated with this line of conversation. "It's not your problem anyway. Mind your own business."

The door closed behind him, and long arms wrapped around House's waist. "You're probably right. Didn't mean to get nosy."

House relaxed a little in Johnny's grip, cursing himself for snapping at the other man. He covered Johnny's hands with his own, stroking lightly with his thumbs.

"Don't know about you, man, but I could use a warm-up." Johnny told him, wrapping himself tighter around House and leaving little kisses up and down his neck.

House closed his eyes and relaxed further, leaning into Johnny. "You say that like you've got something in mind."

"Yep." Johnny let out a little laugh and guided House forward toward the couch. "Turn around."

House turned toward Johnny and leaned against the couch, letting Johnny press into him, his hands moving under House's shirt. He shivered a little at the touch. "Your hands are cold."

"Give them a minute." Johnny murmured, spreading his hands out over House's back and capturing his lips in a hard kiss, his tongue pushing in and tangling up with House's, his hardening cock pressing against House.

House was already warming up, and he moved his own hands under Johnny's shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath, the muscle moving under the skin. His own flesh was hardening slowly, and he instinctively moved against Johnny, evoking a low moan from the other man.

"Getting a little warm in here." Johnny told him between kisses, his hands moving further up House's back. "Sure you don't want to lose a few of these clothes?"

House pulled back enough to shrug off his jacket, content to let Johnny push his t-shirt up and off his body, tossing it aside. Johnny proceeded to dump his own jacket on the floor, and House started undoing Johnny's shirt, spreading it open and sliding his hands over Johnny's chest.

Johnny hummed, arching into House's touch, his nimble fingers reaching down to undo House's jeans, sliding his hands under the waistband, starting to push them down.

"House?" He heard a familiar voice, but he was far too lost in the feel of Johnny's mouth and hands on him to pay any attention.

"I think you've got company, brother." Johnny murmured.

"They can come back." House answered without thinking.

"House, I—oh, my God." The voice suddenly registered as House heard the door swing open.

"God dammit." House muttered, pulling back. "Wilson, what are you doing here?"

Wilson was in the doorway, blinking, his mouth wide open, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "I…uh…I was in the neighborhood?" His face was turning redder by the minute, and he jerked his thumb back toward the door. "I'll just come back."

"Yeah, good plan." House snapped, quickly moving to fasten his jeans. "You do that."

With that, Wilson was gone as quickly as he'd arrived, and House slumped against the couch. So much for keeping his private life private.

"Go talk to him." Johnny told him.

House rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. Serves him right for barging into my living room without knocking. Now, where were we?"

Johnny gave House a meaningful look. "He's your friend, right? The one from the show?"

"Yeah." House shrugged. "So?"

"So you obviously didn't say shit to him about us." Johnny explained. "Seems you've got a little explaining to do. You'd better go catch him."

House huffed irritably. "Fine, I will. But you'd better still be here when I get back."

Johnny responded with a wide grin, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Don't sweat it, man. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

He backed away, bending down to hand House his shirt. House quickly pulled it over his head and grabbed his jacket, tugging it on before limping over to the door, grabbing his cane on the way out.

Wilson was still by his car, pacing back and forth, running his hand over his head and muttering to himself. House took a deep breath and made his way down the steps to join him.

"Wilson." The other man turned and lifted his head, scanning House's face with a confused expression.

"House?" Wilson responded. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

"As if it wasn't obvious." House snapped.

Wilson threw up his hands. "I don't just mean…_that_, which is disturbing all on its own. I mean…how long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me?"

"First of all, it's really none of your damn business what I do and who I do it with." House told him firmly, closing the distance between them with a few steps. "Second of all…not that long. Just a month or so."

Wilson leaned against his car, shoving his hands in his coat pockets with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know what to say. If I hadn't walked in on you two, I never would have believed it."

"Yeah, about that." House huffed. "Next time, learn to knock. No telling what you would have walked in on if you'd shown up five minutes from now."

"I don't want to know." Wilson shuddered. "So, what does it all mean? You're into guys now, or what?"

"Just the one." House shrugged.

"I don't get it." Wilson muttered. "I don't get it at all."

"You don't have to." House snapped, getting more frustrated by the minute. "This has nothing to do with you. Believe it or not, there is a part of my life that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

Wilson looked at House with a hurt expression. "You kept this from me. Why?"

House threw up his hands in frustration. "For this reason. Because you can't stand the idea that I might have a life without you. Because you would find a way to make it your business, even when it isn't. And believe me, this is _none _of your business."

Wilson's expression became a little harder as he pushed himself off the car. "Well, that's it, then, isn't it? You're shoving me aside in favor of some washed up rock star. That's great, House. That's just great."

Before House could argue the point, Wilson rounded the end of his car and climbed in, starting it and driving away without so much as a goodbye.

House stood out on the sidewalk, watching the Volvo pull away, his heart sinking. He had gained so much with Johnny in their brief time together, but in the space of a few minutes, he had lost a twenty-year -old friendship.

He sighed heavily and returned to the apartment, where Johnny was playing something on his guitar, frowning as he went over each note.

He looked up when House closed the apartment door, a concerned expression on his face. "Damn, brother. You look like you just lost your best friend."

House leaned against the apartment door, staring at the floor. "I think I just did."

# # #

**You know what comes next. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know it's been half past forever since I've updated this one. Hopefully this nice long update goes a ways toward making up for it. As usual, I don't own House.**

# # #

Johnny kept his distance from House for the rest of the afternoon. It was clear the other man was in no mood for sympathy, and Johnny had his own work to do, anyway. He had more than enough material to start recording, but he had learned long ago that having a little on reserve never hurt.

His phone started vibrating in his jeans pocket, and he set his guitar aside to dig it out. "Rocket."

"Johnny, my dear boy." Mick's lilting voice caught him by surprise. "Hello."

"How the hell did you get this number?" Johnny nearly barked.

Mick merely chuckled. "I have my ways. Are you in the mood to play tonight?"

"What've you got in mind?"

There was a brief pause before Mick answered. "Thought I'd bring you up for a couple of songs. You know, as a special guest. We'd make quite a pair, you know. You could even try out some of this new material you've been going on about."

Johnny watched as House limped heavily around the apartment, his facial expressions ranging from utter bewilderment to deep thought to a sort of resigned, barely contained anger. "I don't know, man. I'm still kind of beat from last night."

"And since when would that ever stop you?" Mick laughed heartily. "I seem to remember when you could go all night…and then go all night."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Man, I keep telling you. I was a kid then. I sure as hell haven't gotten any younger."

"At any rate, give it some thought, love." Mick continued. "You've got a couple of hours to make up your mind." There was another pause. "I know I'd love to share the stage with you again. We had some damn good times, you know."

"I know." Johnny answered with a short sigh. "I'll get back to you, all right?"

"All right, then." Mick replied. "I'll see you tonight."

Johnny shook his head as he closed his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. Mick was his usual arrogant self, always sure that Johnny would never say no. The funny part was, Johnny was actually considering the idea. Playing with Mick the previous night had brought back some great memories, and sharing the stage with him would bring back a few more. Johnny couldn't see the harm in going.

House gave him a sharp look as he finally stopped pacing and dropped himself on the couch. "Friend of yours?"

"Mick." Johnny explained. "He wants me to come back tonight, sit in with him on a couple of songs. You want to come with?"

House shook his head. "Think I'll stay behind. That's more your thing than mine."

"You sure?" Johnny was reluctant to leave House here by himself. "Should be one hell of a show."

"Already saw it twenty years ago." House answered harshly, picking up a medical journal from the coffee table and stretching himself out along the length of the couch. "No need for a repeat."

House's words stung, but damned if Johnny was going let him know that. "Suit yourself." He told House as he placed his guitar in its case and gathered up the sheet music he'd been writing.

He could feel House's eyes on him as he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom, pulling out his sheet music folder and tucking the paper inside before returning to the living room.

"Don't feel like you have to come back." House threw out almost casually, though Johnny could hear the edge in his voice.

Johnny took in a deep breath before answering. "Pretty sure I'll want to, man."

House glanced at him as if he were searching for a deeper meaning in Johnny's words. "You don't have to." He told Johnny firmly.

Johnny was at a loss. He had no intention of staying in Philadelphia all night, but it almost sounded as if House didn't want him to come back here.

He let out a huff and shoved over a random pile of papers to sit facing House. "Look, man, you want me to come back here tonight or not?"

"Do what you want. It doesn't matter to me." House answered, his eyes back on his medical journal.

"The hell it doesn't." Johnny was surprised at the fierceness of his own voice, and he took a moment to calm himself before speaking again. "Look, you're pissed at your friend. I get it. Doesn't mean you get to take it out on me."

House glared at Johnny over his glasses, but otherwise didn't respond. After a long silence, he returned to his medical journal. "Have a good time, and don't play with any strange boys."

Johnny let out a brief chuckle, pushing himself off the coffee table. "They don't get much stranger than Mick."

The corner of House's mouth quirked upward, and Johnny breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe House was still upset with his friend, but at least he was no longer taking it out on Johnny.

Johnny dug out his phone and found Mick's number to return his call. The other man picked up on the second ring.

"So you decided to come." Mick greeted him. "Excellent."

"You knew I would." Johnny answered. "What time, man?"

"We're just setting up for rehearsal and sound check." Mick told him. "If you leave now we should be ready when you get here."

"Sounds good." Johnny agreed. "See you soon."

Johnny closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket before closing the case on the electric. It wasn't the one he would normally use in performance, but there was no time to go back to New York for another one. This one would have to do for tonight.

As he prepared to leave, he glanced back at House one more time. "Last chance if you want to go."

House huffed and rolled his eyes. "Just go."

"I'll be back for my stuff." Johnny ventured.

"It'll be here." House answered. "I wasn't going to leave it on the steps."

Johnny rounded the end of the coffee table and kneeled next to the couch. House threw him a sharp look. "What?"

"Nothing, man." Johnny carefully plucked the medical journal out of House's hands and leaned over to press a firm kiss to House's lips, evoking a muffled gasp of surprise from the other man.

Johnny took the opportunity to slip his tongue into House's mouth, only slightly surprised to find House responding with equal force. He slid a hand up the front of House's t-shirt, running his fingers through the rough hair, thrilling to the rough sounds that came out of House in response.

He climbed onto the couch between House's legs, his other hand joining the first to push House's t-shirt up his body. Johnny broke away from House's mouth to press a series of kisses all over his chest.

"Thought you were leaving." House's voice was ragged as his hand stroked the top of Johnny's head.

"In a while." Johnny answered casually, pushing House's shirt up further until the other man pulled it off and tossed it aside.

Johnny plunged in again, capturing House's lips with his own and pressing his body hard against House's. House responded with a soft grunt and arched upward, his hands moving under Johnny's shirt and running up and down his back.

Soon those same hands started to move to the front, fumbling to undo the buttons on Johnny's shirt. Johnny pulled away from House, settling back on his knees to watch as House carefully undid the buttons, a serious expression on his face.

It was slow torture for Johnny, and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of all the clothing that separated them. As House continued to work at his shirt, Johnny reached down to undo House's belt buckle before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Finally House finished unbuttoning Johnny's shirt, and Johnny pulled it off, paying no attention to where it might have landed. He immediately turned his attention to tugging House's jeans and boxers off his body, watching as his semi-hard cock sprung out, a drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip.

Johnny wrapped his hand around the other man's rapidly hardening flesh, brushing the tip with his thumb before proceeding to stroke him into full hardness. House let out a low moan, his body arching off the couch as his hands slid to Johnny's own jeans.

As soon as House had him unfastened, Johnny quickly pulled the condom and lube out of his pocket and shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down. He was already hard, and for a brief moment he wished he could fuck House right then and there, with nothing between them.

He shook off the thought and ripped open the condom, rolling it over himself before popping the cap on the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and easily sliding two deep inside House's hole.

The other man's eyes went a little wide at first before falling shut, the brief moment of tension passing as he seemed to relax into Johnny's ministrations, and soon Johnny added a third, opening House up further.

He pulled out and shifted slightly before starting to push into House. The other man shifted under him, and Johnny pushed in further, feeling House's muscles tense up around him for a moment before relaxing.

Johnny took advantage of the moment, pushing the rest of the way in as House let out a rough groan, clutching at Johnny's back.

"You alright?" Johnny murmured as he started pumping slowly into House.

"Yeah, fine." House growled roughly, his lips brushing against Johnny's collarbone.

A small moan of pleasure escaped Johnny's lips, and he tilted his head back to allow House greater access. House's lips continued along the bone and up his neck, his breath suddenly warm and soft in Johnny's ear.

"Harder." House whispered roughly.

Johnny answered by rocking harder and faster into House, thrilling to the gasps and groans that followed, feeling the other man wrap his arms tighter around him as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming.

He slowed down for a moment in an attempt to keep himself from coming too quickly, evoking something like a whine from House. It was all Johnny could do to keep from laughing a little at the man.

"Don't worry, brother." Johnny told him as he leaned down for a quick kiss. "You'll get yours. Just taking a breather."

House didn't answer, but Johnny could feel his chest heaving, his hands running up and down his back. Soon Johnny started again, his body pressed hard against House's as he pumped furiously into the other man, his arms hooked under House's shoulders, feeling the tension in House's body build again as he got closer to his climax.

His body shuddered under Johnny, and he let out a strangled sound as Johnny felt the warm stickiness shoot between them. A few more thrusts were all that Johnny needed, and he unloaded with a low groan, finishing with a hard kiss to House's lips before resting his head on the arm of the couch.

They lay there for a few moments recovering, and Johnny could feel House's hand resting on the small of his back, his thumb stroking almost absentmindedly. For the briefest moment Johnny wondered what it might be like to simply lay here forever, away from the madness that made up the business end of his life.

The thought caught him by surprise. Of course Johnny knew he would never give up the business entirely. It was all but in his blood. But perhaps there was something to the idea of having a real home base, having someone to come home to.

"Move." House's grumbling voice and shifting body pulled Johnny out of his thoughts. "Gotta pee."

Johnny reluctantly pushed himself off House and found the other man's jeans that had ended up crumpled at the end of the couch. House tugged them on and stood up, frowning briefly at the cum that was splattered all over his stomach.

He shook his head and sighed, grabbing his cane and limping heavily down the hall to the bathroom. Johnny couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt. One of the things he'd always enjoyed about sex with men was being able to get rough. Most of the men he'd encountered were more than tough enough to take it.

But House was different. The man didn't seem to object to much of anything during the act, but it was obvious that he moved around a lot slower afterwards. Johnny couldn't help but wonder if House hurt more than he let on.

The idea that he gave a damn surprised Johnny. What had started as a quick and dirty fling not so long before was rapidly morphing into something Johnny was sure he would never allow himself to have again. He wasn't sure he was capable of feeling whatever he was feeling anymore.

He sighed and peeled off the condom, knotting it and tossing it into a nearby wastebasket before finding his scattered clothes. A shower would definitely be necessary before he headed back to Philly.

The bathroom door was open as he passed through, and Johnny poked his head in to see House leaning against the sink, shifting his weight off his right leg. On impulse, Johnny entered the bathroom and moved in behind him, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"You alright?" Johnny tried to make it sound casual.

House gave him a sharp look in the mirror before rolling his eyes, but otherwise didn't answer. Johnny was tempted to push the point, but decided against it. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"I'm going to get in the shower real quick." Johnny ventured. "Wouldn't mind company."

Johnny thought he spotted just a hint of a smirk flashing across House's rough features, but the other man merely shook his head. With that, Johnny started the water and climbed in, letting the warmth wash over him as he focused on his upcoming night.

It was a thrill to perform with Mick again after so many years, but it also dredged up a lot of memories that Johnny would have preferred to keep buried. While he wouldn't go so far as to call the man his first love, Johnny did experience plenty of firsts with him. He wasn't kidding when he told House that he had learned virtually everything he knew from Mick.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the fact that House had joined him until the other man wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist.

"It's not always about you, you know." House's voice held a note of resignation. "And I don't need anyone else to hover over me."

Johnny reached down to touch House's hands, leaning back into him ever so slightly, enjoying the closeness between them. "Fair enough." He answered, letting his hands curve around House's forearms. "I just…you know, don't want to add to the pain."

House let out a derisive snort, resting his rough cheek between Johnny's shoulders. "You don't."

Johnny turned in House's grasp, taking the other man's face in his hands and leaning in for a long, lingering kiss. House seemed startled at first before relaxing and pressing back, his hands spreading out over Johnny's back.

After what felt like a lifetime, House pulled back and regarded Johnny with an amused expression. "Keep that up and you'll never make it back to Philly."

Johnny let out a little chuckle. "Wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?"

"Not for me." House responded. "For you, on the other hand…"

"Yeah, I know." Johnny suddenly regretted making any kind of commitment to Mick. He gave House one more quick kiss, letting his hand drift along his stubbly cheek. "So am I welcome back tonight?"

House gave him a quick nod as he stepped out of the shower, a slight smile lighting his rough features. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just come on in."

Johnny let out a long sigh of relief as he finished his shower. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get this quick gig over with.

# # #

Johnny stood at the backstage door of the club just over an hour later, willing himself to settle down before he finally flung open the door and made his way inside.

Mick poked his head out from one of the dressing rooms, greeting Johnny with a teasing smile. "There you are, love. We nearly started without you."

"Got distracted." Johnny shrugged, setting down his case and flipping open the clasps, trying to be casual and failing.

Mick let out a short laugh as he fiddled with a few notes on his guitar. "I imagine you did. And a rather tall, handsome distraction he is."

Johnny could feel the blush instantly spread over his cheeks as Mick laughed even harder. "No need to be embarrassed. It happens to everyone."

"Not to me." Johnny muttered as much to himself as to Mick. "Not like that."

Mick sighed and unplugged the guitar from the small amp. "Your story, love. Shall we get started?"

Johnny nodded, strapping his guitar around him and following Mick up to the stage, where the other members of the trio had already set up. The bassist greeted Johnny with a quick smile and a handshake. "Good to see you again."

"Same…" Johnny couldn't recall if they had been formally introduced.

"Andy." The bassist prompted him in a pronounced twang that spoke of the deep South. No wonder Mick had fallen so quickly for the young man. He'd always had a thing for the variety of American accents.

"Andy." Johnny repeated before turning to Mick. "So what have you got in mind for tonight?"

Mick looked thoughtful as he tuned up his instrument. "Well, you did say you had some new material. Wouldn't mind hearing a little of that."

Johnny shook his head. "It's not ready for an audience yet. Still got some fine tuning to do."

"Always the perfectionist." Mick regarded him with an affectionate laugh. "Fine, we can blow the dust off a couple oldies. Whatever suits your fancy."

Johnny frowned thoughtfully, racking his brain for the songs that he and Mick used to play together, barely aware of what he was playing in the meantime.

"Is that 'Wild Heart'?" Andy suddenly blurted out. "Dude, I played the hell out of that CD when I first got it."

Johnny was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts. "You must be one of ten people who bought that one. That's the album that got me released from Elektra."

"Seriously?" Andy looked incredulous. "It's some of your best stuff. Why the hell would they do that?"

Johnny shrugged. "Didn't have a single on it. It was purely a business decision."

"What a bunch of shit." Andy grumbled. "That album was pure genius."

"Glad you think so." Johnny laughed a little, although he remembered being hurt and angry at the time. It was bad enough that he had still been grieving the death of the man who had inspired most of that album, but to be put out on his ear as a result had almost been too much.

"You know what else I loved?" Andy continued. "That one you did with Jeff Wheeler. 'The Blackbird Sessions'? Fucking amazing, man."

Johnny almost froze at the mention of the man's name. That had been an amazing time, and even now Johnny could barely believe how perfect that collaboration had come together. Of course, Jeff had been convinced that their personal chemistry had a good deal to do with it. Who knows? Maybe it had.

"Damn shame about the way he went out." Andy went on. "That band ain't been the same without him."

Something in Johnny wanted to snap at the kid for being so fucking clueless, but Mick smoothly interjected before he could do so. "Yes, well, good times and all that, but let's just settle on a couple of songs, shall we?"

"Yeah." Johnny growled, his previous good mood now gone. He played a few chords, letting his mind wander back to House's take on 'Wild Heart'. If he could remember how it went…

"That sounds a little different from what I remember." Mick commented casually.

Johnny shrugged. "House was playing around with it one of the first times we got together. I was thinking about recording it again."

A slow smile spread over Mick's rough face. "I think that would be lovely. Would exorcise a few demons, right?"

"Maybe." Johnny managed to choke out, surprised by his own emotional reaction. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "Fuck it, let's throw it in."

"I like the way you think, love." Mick beamed with something like pride. "Anything else you'd like to go with?"

"You pick something." Johnny answered, finally feeling a sense of calm settle over him.

"Hmm…tough decision." Mick turned to Andy. "What about you, love? Any requests?"

Andy looked thoughtful before his face lit up. "'Shelter From The Storm'."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"What?" Andy answered defensively. "It's a great fucking song."

Johnny shook his head. "I was young and stupid when I wrote that one."

Andy opened his mouth to argue when Mick intervened once again. "Here's the thing about Johnny, love." He explained. "Even though he's one of the greatest songwriters to walk the bloody Earth, he's convinced his work is crap. You'll never convince him otherwise."

"Go to hell." Johnny snapped.

"It's true." Mick replied sharply.

"It's _not_." Johnny argued. "Some of my songs are just more…personal than others."

There was silence on the small stage for a moment before Andy spoke again. "You're right. 'Shelter From The Storm' is real personal. But that's why it's so fucking great, too. Because it's not just some random bullshit love song. That shit came from the heart. You can just tell."

"You have no idea." Johnny answered quietly.

He let out a short sigh and shook his head. "Fine, let's do it. We'll need to rehearse it. I haven't played it in forever."

Andy's face broke out in a wide grin as he threw an arm around Johnny's shoulders. "Cool." He pulled back almost as quickly, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, man. It's just…you know." He let out a little puff of air, glancing down at his bass. "Guess I ain't used to playing with my heroes just yet."

Johnny couldn't help the small smile that he knew was spreading across his face. "I hear you. I about had a heart attack when I found out Mick wanted me on his tour."

Andy looked a little wistful as they tuned up and prepared to rehearse. "Man, that must have been a hell of a time."

"It was." Johnny nodded in agreement. The entire tour had been unforgettable in many ways, and not just for what had happened on stage.

Soon they started rehearsing, tweaking and working out arrangements, and finally Johnny felt as if the majority of the bugs had been worked out of his songs. He was still on edge at the idea of playing them publicly, but perhaps Mick had a point. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get some of this stuff out of his system once and for all.

# # #

After rehearsal and sound check, Johnny ducked outside for a quick smoke before the show. He was soon joined by Andy, who leaned against the wall as he cupped the lighter in his hands.

"Mick explained some stuff about you." He started casually. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I just, you know, don't always think before I start running my mouth."

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Johnny took a long drag on his cigarette.

They were silent for a long moment before Andy spoke again. "I just can't imagine losing someone like that. I mean, if something happened to Mick…" He shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it, even though I probably should."

Johnny let out a short laugh. "I don't think you've got much to worry about. He used to tell me that fucking the young ones kept him young."

Andy's eyes went a little wide, and he smiled slightly. "So Mick wasn't bullshitting me. You two really had a thing going on."

"A hundred years ago." Johnny told him.

"Still, man." Andy shook his head. "The thing is, I can kind of see it. You two are real similar in a lot of ways."

The stage door opened and a young woman in a headset poked her head out. "Five minutes."

Andy sighed and took a final drag on his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and crushing it with his foot. "Guess it's showtime."

Johnny nodded, taking a few more drags after Andy went inside. In the darkness, he let his thoughts wander.

It was odd how a couple of songs could bring back such a tide of memories. Not just of playing with Mick, but of the long crazy ride that had been his relationship with Jeff Wheeler.

He had been in love with the man. Madly, seriously, crazy in love with the man to the point that he had almost let Jeff drag him down into his madness with him.

Johnny supposed he had subconsciously decided not to allow himself to fall so hard again. It had been easy enough to avoid, since he had spent the years since bouncing between recording studios and the road, a wandering soul with no place to call home.

It had all been fine and good until House had shown up. Johnny couldn't even say for sure what had drawn him to the man, what had him so willing to risk his heart again.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This thing between he and House had somehow developed a life of its own, and Johnny felt as if he had long since lost control of things.

He huffed irritably and threw his spent cigarette to the ground, flinging the backstage door open and making his way to the small backstage area, listening to the tight trio work its way through its set.

Johnny smiled a little at some of the unfamiliar songs. Clearly Mick had some new material in the works. Good. One thing about Mick, he never rested on his laurels, even though he damn well could if he wanted.

"So I ran into an old friend of mine here last night." Mick was telling the crowd. "Perhaps you know him, too. Bless his heart, he agreed to play a couple songs with me." He turned his head stage right, where Johnny was waiting. "Come on out, Johnny."

Johnny strode onto the stage with a confidence he didn't feel, picking up his guitar and strapping it around his neck and leaning into the microphone. "Long time no see, brother."

Mick let out a laugh. "Just saw you at rehearsal, love. Your memory's going."

That got a laugh out of the crowd, and Mick launched into one of the songs he and Johnny used to do as an encore. The crowd joined in on the chorus, and Johnny could feel the old rush go through him as he and Mick played together. It was almost too perfect.

They ended the song, and Mick nodded to Johnny. Johnny took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone.

"Mick and I were talking a little before the show, and he convinced me to bust this old thing out." He explained. "Now keep in mind that I haven't played it in a few years, but I figure a lot of you won't know the difference anyway."

With that he closed his eyes and started the opening notes of 'Wild Heart', surprised to hear more than a few cheers and whistles around the small room.

Mick soon joined in, just as they had rehearsed, the new arrangement working surprisingly well. Andy's quietly thumping bass and the light drumming rhythm wove in, providing a solid background to the notes that soared out of both Johnny's and Mick's guitars.

Johnny shut his eyes tighter as the crowd cheered louder, letting the emotion that had brought this piece out of him in the first place wash over him. Memories of Jeff in his prime, before the drugs had taken over, while he was still beautiful and brilliant and charismatic, drove Johnny on as he brought the piece to a conclusion, letting the closing notes ring out in the small club.

There was brief silence before the crowd exploded into applause and cheers, and Johnny felt Mick sidle up to him and throw an arm around his shoulders.

"That'll be up on YouTube by the morning, love, believe that." He whispered. "Your star will be on the rise again before you know it."

Johnny didn't care about that. He was too emotionally wrung out, letting out a shaky sigh and returning Mick's gesture.

After the crowd settled down, they played one more of Mick's old favorites before Mick handed it over to Johnny again.

"Now this one's a little different." Johnny explained. "Mick's bass player kind of insisted on hearing this one. Apparently he hasn't listened to the album enough for his liking."

He glanced back at Andy with a quick wink while the young man rolled his eyes and grinned.

'Shelter From the Storm' was a rare one for Johnny. He wasn't given to writing love songs as a general rule. It was one that had practically written itself as Jeff began his downward spiral, back when Johnny still thought he could be saved. How wrong he had been.

It was taking everything Johnny had to get the words out, and it was only then he realized just how much he had held in all these years. His heart was breaking again as he belted out the chorus. "_Wherever you are, wherever you go, I'll be your shelter from the storm…_"

He barely heard the cheers and applause, barely felt Mick's arm around him as he was guided off stage, his guitar still strapped around him. It was only when he was placing the guitar back in its case that he felt himself return to any sense of reality.

As he closed his case, he looked up to see Mick standing before him, something like a sympathetic expression on his face. Before he knew it, he found himself gathered into the older man's arms, his face buried in Mick's neck.

"It's alright, love. It's alright." Mick spoke to Johnny in soothing tones, rubbing up and down his back.

"The hell it is." Johnny growled. "I thought I was over all this shit."

"Some things never really leave you, no matter how deeply they're buried." Mick told him, pulling back and taking Johnny's face in his hands. "There's nothing wrong with letting yourself feel, right?"

"Right." Johnny answered in a resigned tone, though he sure as hell didn't agree. Feeling meant hurting, and he didn't want to hurt. He'd hurt enough.

Mick gave him a meaningful look that made it clear he didn't believe Johnny before quickly changing the subject. "Thank you for playing with me again. It was…quite wonderful. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Johnny couldn't help giving him a little smile at that. "I think I'd like that."

"Excellent." Mick smiled broadly before releasing his hold on Johnny. "Now then, if I know you, you've got quite a bit of pent-up energy to release. I suggest you go back to that man of yours and shag him absolutely senseless. I know I'll be doing the same with mine before long."

Johnny let out a short laugh and gave Mick a quick hug. "I just might do that." He picked up his guitar and started to make his way to the backstage door when he ran into Andy.

The young man barely looked at him, clearly nervous. "Sorry, man."

Johnny was a little confused. "What for?"

"For pushing you to do 'Shelter'." Andy blurted out. "I…I didn't know it was that personal for you."

Just a few minutes before, Johnny would have given Andy an earful. Now that he had settled down somewhat, he took a deep breath and shifted his guitar to his left hand so he could extend his right. "It's cool. I think I worked out some stuff tonight." He fixed Andy with a slight glare. "I hope you enjoyed it. Don't think I'll be playing it again anytime soon."

"Don't blame you." Andy quickly answered, gripping Johnny's hand and shaking firmly. "And thanks. Hope I get to play with you again."

Johnny smiled a little. "You just might. We'll see."

With that the two men parted ways, and Johnny stepped out the backstage door into the cool night air, finding his way back to the Mustang and making his way back to Princeton.

The apartment was dark when he arrived, so Johnny quietly entered and locked the door behind him. He set his guitar case near the piano and made his way back to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to a snoring House.

The other man shifted slightly in response, snorting and moving in closer without fully waking up. Johnny was almost glad at that. He was emotionally worn out, finding himself simply content to have House close to him.

"I'm real glad to have you to come back to, man." He murmured. "Real glad."

Silence was the only response from the other side of the bed before House fell into snoring again. Relieved that House didn't seem to have heard him, Johnny found himself joining House in sleep, his mind finally going blank as he faded out.

# # #

**Thanks for your patience, as always. Please be so kind as to read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so it's been forever and a day since I've updated. Life's been ridiculous, what can I say? At any rate, I don't own House, but all the other characters are mine.**

# # #

House awakened the next morning with a strong sense of disorientation. He could have sworn that Johnny had climbed into bed at some point during the night, but now House found himself alone.

It wouldn't have surprised him if Johnny had decided to stay behind. Music was the man's life and livelihood, and the bond between he and Mick was obviously strong. Despite Johnny's assurances the day before, House had little doubt that Johnny and Mick would reconnect if given an opportunity.

_Just as well_, House thought. It had been a wild ride while it lasted, but it was unrealistic for him to expect it to last long. House wasn't even into men, therefore the idea that things would end between them shouldn't have bothered him at all.

His dark train of thought continued as he pushed himself out of bed and wrapped his robe around him before limping down the hallway. Before he reached the living room, he heard a distinct twang coming from the living room.

"I'm telling you, man, she's out of this goddamn world." Johnny gestured expansively, cigarette smoke creating circular patterns in the air as he spoke. "Yeah, I gave her a card. Wait till you hear her. Calvin won't be able to put together a contract quick enough." He spotted House as he passed through toward the kitchen, greeting him with a quick nod and a smile. "I'll probably be back up there sometime this afternoon. Kind of depends on how things go…Alright, man. See you then."

Johnny hit a button on the side of his phone and shoved it back in his pocket as House returned to the living room with a cup of coffee. "Hey."

House nodded slightly in return and eased himself on to the couch next to Johnny. "Doing business on a Sunday?"

"Every day's a working day." Johnny answered with a short laugh, reaching over to lightly caress House's leg. "Just talking to Rex about the woman we saw Friday night. I guess she hasn't called the studio yet. Hope she does, though. She's too goddamn talented to stay in Philly."

"Sure is." House sipped his coffee, questions swirling in his mind, but he was suddenly reluctant to ask now. The last thing he wanted was to appear clingy. He was a grown man, not some stupid teenage groupie.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him, and he took in a deep breath before plunging in. "So it must have been a late one last night."

Johnny frowned a little. "Not really. I came back right after the show. You were knocked out, man."

"Your fault." House tried to sound casual. "I'm old. I can't take all this…activity."

"Aw, bullshit." Johnny snorted, brushing just inside House's knee while moving closer. "You know damn well you're tough enough to take it." He brushed a quick kiss to House's lips. "And just so you know, nothing happened. Mick's got his thing, and I've got mine."

"Do you?" House was still skeptical.

Johnny shrugged casually. "I'd like to think I do. Any reason to think I don't?"

"I guess not."

"Look, man." Johnny pointed out. "I've done…a lot in my life. Met a lot of people, done a lot of people. A few of them have been real important. Mick's one of them…and so are you."

"But there are others."

"Sure." Johnny shifted a little, his expression becoming thoughtful and almost sad, House thought. "You know how sometimes music will bring back an old memory? I mean, bring it back _hard_, like you're reliving it."

House nodded. There were a few songs he associated with Stacy that he generally tried to avoid.

Johnny took in a deep breath, his hand still smoothing over House's leg. "Happened to me just last night. We were trying to figure out what to play and that damn bass player wanted to hear 'Shelter From The Storm'."

"That one?" House was puzzled. "It's not exactly one of your best ones. Overly sentimental for you, if you ask me."

Johnny shot House a glare. "It's…very personal. Probably never should have recorded it. Hell, never should have even wrote it. You could say the message was lost on the receiver."

"You wrote that for someone?" House shook his head.

"Yeah, crazy, right?"

"Depends on who it was."

Johnny let out a sardonic chuckle. "I'm not telling. You won't believe it anyway."

House huffed in mild exasperation. "You can't just start a story like that and leave out the ending."

Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright, brother. You really want to know?"

House nodded. His curiosity was good and piqued now.

"Jeff Wheeler."

House had to think about that one for a minute before it clicked. He heaved himself off the couch and made his way over to his CDs, flipping through them until he found the one he was looking for.

"This guy." House tapped the cover with one finger.

Johnny took the CD and studied it intently, his expression changing ever so slightly. "Yeah, him."

House took back the CD and looked it over. "You know, I only bought this one because I was a fan of your music. Didn't think much of Jeff Wheeler. Of course, I only knew of him because of Midnight Sun."

"Didn't care for Midnight Sun, huh?"

House shook his head. "If I want hippie music, I'll listen to the Grateful Dead. If I want the blues, I'll listen to…well, anything but Midnight Sun."

Johnny chuckled slightly. "Fair enough. Tell you what, though, that man had a _voice _on him. When he really worked it…man, it was something special."

"Yeah, found that out when I listened to this one." House waved the CD around.

Johnny nodded, that slight smile never leaving his face. "Why don't you go on and play it?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep." Johnny pulled out his cigarette pack and fished out a joint, placing it in his mouth and lighting up. "Haven't listened to it in a long time."

House made his way to the stereo and put in the CD, and soon the opening guitar notes rang out in the apartment. Crisp, clean, precise, while still soulful and expressive. Classic Johnny Rocket.

Jeff Wheeler's voice joined in behind, a soaring tenor that blended in perfectly with Johnny's guitar line. Even after all these years of listening, House still marveled at how synchronous the two musicians were. He should have known there was a more personal connection there. It made perfect sense.

Johnny handed House the joint as soon as he returned to the couch, his expression a little more melancholy now. "Man, there's so much I would have done differently with this one."

"You're crazy." House told him, taking a long hit off the joint and handing it back to Johnny. "It's damn near perfection as it is."

"Not even close." Johnny shook his head. "But Jeff insisted on just booking a studio for a week and treating it like an extended jam session that someone just happened to catch on tape. Said something about it being more 'organic' or 'pure' or some shit. I still don't buy it."

House huffed irritably. "Obsess much?"

Johnny held out his hand. "Hey pot, I'm kettle. Nice to meet you."

"Fuck you."

"Every chance I get." Johnny leaned in to steal a quick kiss before leaning against House. "Don't get me wrong, the whole session was amazing. We were firing on all cylinders that week. I just think it could have been better."

House put a finger over Johnny's lips. "Quit talking. You're harshing my mellow."

Johnny snorted and kissed House's finger, but otherwise fell silent.

The music flowed easily from one track to the next, the spare production showcasing both men's talents. There was an easy give and take between them that almost made House envious.

Johnny sighed heavily as he finished the joint they had been passing back and forth, putting it out in the ashtray and returning to lean against House. His hand rested on House's thigh, lightly stroking with his thumb.

"Goddamn, I miss him." Johnny suddenly blurted out. "He was fucking brilliant. Fucking brilliant, and he pissed it away. Thing is, he knew he was pissing it away, even as he kept doing it. I don't fucking get it."

"Oh, please." House snapped softly. "You've been there. You're telling me you didn't know you were fucking up while you were fucking up?"

"Of course I knew." Johnny answered defensively. "But I knew I had to quit, too. Didn't have a choice."

"Sure you did." House argued. "So did he. We've all got choices."

"But why would he choose to…" Johnny shook his head. "Forget it. Fucking forget it. He's dead. It doesn't fucking matter anymore."

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't be going on and on about it." House pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Johnny nodded in agreement, his fingers playing out the guitar notes on the inside of House's leg. "Just wish he could have seen how fucking amazing he was. Maybe he wouldn't have wrecked himself."

"He would have." House told him. "You can almost count on it."

Johnny fell silent, his fingers now stroking House's leg lightly, sending little shivers through House. If only he'd keep that up instead of running his mouth, they might be better off.

"You know, I don't mean to unload all this shit on you." Johnny spoke again.

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't." Johnny told him firmly. "It doesn't matter how many times I go over it. It doesn't change anything. All it does is bring me down." He shifted slightly, reaching up to trace his thumb across House's forehead.

House closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. "Does this mean you're done talking?"

"For now." Johnny moved in closer, his hand covering House's cheek, his thumb grazing across his cheekbone as he touched his lips to House's.

House quickly lost himself as the kiss deepened, Johnny's hand moving to the back of House's neck, his fingers stroking through his hair. He was vaguely aware of Johnny shifting slightly before he felt himself being guided to his feet.

"Are we going somewhere?" House tried to sound casual.

"Figured we'd try out your bed." Johnny answered, his hand still curled around House's neck. "Seems like we never make it that far."

"Kinky."

Johnny's mouth quirked in a little smile as he turned and headed toward the bedroom while House followed close behind. In almost no time, Johnny was tugging at the belt of House's robe, letting it fall open before pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

House moved his hands under Johnny's shirt, thrilling to the sound of the other man's breath catching in his throat. Johnny pulled away just enough to pull off his shirt and throw it aside before capturing House's mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue demanding entrance.

He could already feel Johnny's hard cock between them, and his own was just starting to catch up. Johnny guided House's hands to his belt, and House quickly started undoing both belt and buttons while Johnny slid his hands down the back of House's sleep pants.

Soon both of them were naked and moving toward the bed, falling with a hard thump. They were nothing but a tangle of limbs, lips and hands wandering as far as they would go.

Johnny soon had House on his back, and he reached over to the floor to pull a condom and lube out of his jeans pocket. He gave House an admiring look as he rolled the condom over himself and squirted out some lube onto his fingers.

"Wanted some of this last night." He told House as he slid two fingers deep inside, leaning over for a quick kiss.

"You could have woken me up." House answered roughly, squirming as Johnny's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"I could have." Johnny agreed, shifting so that he lay on his side next to House, steadily working his fingers in and out. "But it's kind of hard to see your reactions in the dark."

House jumped and gasped in surprise and pleasure as Johnny's fingers kept probing, sending little shocks through him. Johnny murmured in response, pressing his body against House and starting a line of kisses down his jaw, working down his neck.

He was so lost in the pure pleasure he was receiving that he barely noticed that Johnny had shifted again. Now he was between House's legs, pulling his fingers out and quickly replacing them with his cock, easing his way in at first before pushing all the way in.

The initial sharp pain gave way to intense pleasure as Johnny started pumping into him, leaning over him to kiss him hard, their tongues almost fighting for dominance as they clung to each other. The dual sensations of Johnny moving inside him and his own cock rubbing between their stomachs was almost too much for House, and he soon felt his climax building, his whole body tensing until everything exploded, warmth and stickiness shooting out between them.

"_Fuck._" Johnny groaned in House's ear, shoving hard into House with one final stroke before coming hard, the pulses sending aftershocks through House's body.

He relaxed with a hard sigh, resting his head against House's shoulder, their rough breathing the only sound in the room. House was reluctant to say anything to break the silence. He was only slightly surprised to find himself enjoying the simple, quiet intimacy between them. Even if it wasn't real, it felt real enough that he didn't want to kill the buzz.

Finally Johnny moved away long enough to strip off the condom and toss it in a nearby wastebasket before settling in next to House, propped up on one elbow, his arm draped over House's chest, studying him with a serious expression.

"I don't want this to end." Johnny told him quietly.

House was baffled, fear flashing briefly through him. "Care to explain that?"

Johnny traced over House's chest with one finger, his expression turning thoughtful. "Ever since…you know, Jeff…I quit trying to get too involved with people. Wasn't worth it, didn't have time, all that shit." He sighed a little, laying his head on the pillow, resting his hand on House's chest. "I figured you and me were just going to have some quick thing, and that would have been cool. But…I don't know what happened, but it's gone way past that, at least for me. Can't speak for you."

House thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Johnny had to be kidding. There was no way this legend was in any way falling for _him_. He was no one special. House couldn't understand what the other man saw in him outside of an easy fuck and a jam partner.

"Why me?" House asked quietly.

"Hell, man, I don't know." Johnny answered almost irritably, shifting so that he was looking House straight in the eye. "I just know that whatever this is, it's working. Seems to be, at least."

House carefully studied the other man's expression, surprised to spot something like fear in Johnny's eyes. It was almost as if he was seeing the real Johnny Rocket for the first time, the man behind the tough and wild exterior, the man behind the music.

Johnny was all but handing out his heart to House, and House had no idea what to do. The sex was far beyond what he had ever experienced, and he enjoyed hanging out with the man. But was there more than that behind it all? Perhaps there was and House was deliberately turning a blind eye to it.

House turned so that he was on his side facing Johnny, nervously running his hand along his side and coming to rest on the other man's lower back. Finally he collected his thoughts enough to speak.

"I…_like_ what's happening." He told Johnny. There was a long silence before he continued. "Sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say. This isn't exactly familiar territory."

A slight smile lit Johnny's face. "It's cool. I kind of laid a lot on you."

House nodded, somewhat relieved. "So…we're okay?"

Johnny's smile widened as he stroked House's face. "Better than okay, don't you think?"

House couldn't help rolling his eyes. "We'll see about that."

"Fair enough." Johnny leaned in for a hard kiss, sliding one leg over House's.

House soon found himself drawn in again, responding in kind. There were worse things than being some legend's lust object. He'd take it for as long as it lasted.

# # #

Johnny finally packed up his guitar and his bag later that evening, preparing to go back to New York. He'd been putting it off all day, but he knew both he and House had to go back to their respective lives. Another weekend would come soon enough, although it wouldn't really be soon enough for him.

House stood near the door, shifting back and forth and leaning heavily on his cane. "Finally had enough of me?"

Johnny laughed at that. "Never enough, brother. But I guess it'll be enough to hold me over for a few days."

A slight smile started to creep over House's face until he suppressed it behind an eye roll. Johnny merely shook his head and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Call me later in the week."

"Will do." House subtly pushed Johnny away, his eyes shifting between Johnny and the floor. "Get out of here before you end up having to stay another night."

"Yeah, because that'd be a tragedy." Johnny cracked, picking up his guitar case and bag and turning toward the door. He paused just before he opened it. "I meant what I said, you know. I want to keep seeing you."

"I know." House's tone sounded somewhat resigned. "Now go."

The parting comment hurt a little, but Johnny pushed it aside. He wouldn't get anywhere with House by pushing him. He'd probably said too much already.

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the Mustang, placing his guitar and bag in the back seat. After he climbed in and buckled up, he took one more look behind him. Sure enough, House was staring out the window, an unreadable expression on his face.

Johnny flashed him a quick smile and a wave, and House responded with a brief wave before disappearing from the window. Johnny let out a little sigh as he started the car and found some music.

House wasn't much on words, that was for damn sure. But it was clear from the way he expressed himself physically that there was _something_ happening on House's end, even if he wasn't willing to verbalize it.

Johnny shook his head as he wove through town and got on the freeway. He was investing way too much energy in this. If this kept up, he wouldn't have any left to work on his music.

His phone rang, jolting him out of his thoughts. At first he considered letting it go to voice mail, but instead he picked it up and answered. "Rocket."

"Johnny!" Bella screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were playing with Mick Ronson last night?"

Johnny was baffled. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"It's only all over You Tube." Bella told him. "All the major entertainment sites have picked it up. You've _got _to go check it out."

"I'm on the road, girl." Johnny pointed out. "I'll check it out later."

"You'd better." Bella answered. "The thing's gone fucking _viral_. Talk to you later."

With that she was gone, and Johnny tossed the phone back in the console. He was having a hard time believing his ears. Surely there were a thousand other acts that were more popular than he and Mick. It must have been one hell of a show.

His phone rang again, and Johnny picked it up with a sigh. It was going to be a long drive back to New York at this rate. "Rocket."

"Just saw the video of you and Mick Ronson." Calvin started with no prelude. "Great stuff."

"Wasn't nothing." Johnny answered, already a little embarrassed at the attention. "Just a couple of old friends playing music."

"The hell it was." Calvin snapped. "That was pure magic. You need to get your ass back up here and get in the studio so you can capitalize on it."

Johnny was pretty sure Calvin was talking more about himself than anything else. The sooner Johnny got an album out, the sooner Calvin could start making some money off him. "I'm on my way back now. Got some arrangements ready. All we need is some studio time."

"You know you can get that anytime you want." Calvin told him. "You're the big dog around here, or have you forgotten that?"

"I'll make it happen." Johnny was getting irritated.

"Good." Calvin replied firmly. "See you when you get up here. Hey, maybe you could convince Ronson to work with you. It'd be one hell of a collaboration, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would." Johnny agreed. "He said New York was his next stop. I'll talk to him."

"You do that." With that Calvin abruptly hung up, and Johnny tossed his phone aside. He wondered who else would end up calling before he got back to New York.

The rest of the drive went relatively peacefully aside from the normal traffic, and Johnny soon pulled into his parking garage, where the attendant greeted him with a nod before lifting the gate. He parked the car and pulled his guitar and bag out of the back seat, making his way toward the building.

The apartment was eerily quiet when he entered, and Johnny realized just how quickly he had gotten used to having another person around. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to have House around full time. Surely someone of his brilliance would have no trouble finding work in New York.

He pushed the thought aside almost as quickly as it came up. Talk about getting ahead of himself. Johnny wasn't even sure how the man felt about him, or why it was suddenly so important to him.

It didn't matter right now, he decided as he unpacked before heading down several floors to his office, booting up the computer and opening his Internet browser.

He typed in the address for You Tube, his heart pounding as he did a quick search. The quick search revealed what he was looking for, and even he was astounded at the amount of traffic the video had gotten. Almost a million hits, and hundreds of comments, almost entirely positive.

Johnny couldn't believe it. He clicked 'play', trying to watch it as if he were an outside observer. Mick was brilliant, of course, but he was also surprised at his own sound. It wasn't half bad, all things considered.

He leaned back in his desk chair, feeling a little smile creep onto his face. If the traffic and the comments were any indication, maybe he wasn't completely washed up just yet.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Rex's number, impatiently waiting for the other man to pick up.

"Yeah?" Rex answered with a growl.

"Hey man, it's Rocket." Johnny knew he was stating the obvious, but in his excitement, he couldn't help it. "You got anything going on tomorrow?"

"I've got a session in the morning, but I think that's about it. Why?"

Johnny took a deep breath. "Well…I think it's about time I started laying down some tracks."

Rex laughed heartily. "This got anything to do with that video of you and Mick Ronson?"

"Maybe." Johnny answered with a laugh of his own. "Got a problem with it?"

"Hell, no." Rex replied. "Whatever gets your ass in that studio. Let's set it up."

They agreed on a time and studio, and Johnny could feel the excitement pumping through his veins. The spark had finally been lit, and Johnny could hardly wait to see what would come of it.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


End file.
